The Wonder Slayer's Mother
by Mia Lee 75
Summary: What would happen if Diana & Steve's daughter was more then just mommy Little Angel? What if she had the destiny to be one girl in all the world? What if she was the last Chosen One? What if Faith had a Mother who actually cared? What if that Mother was a little more then she seemed? What if Faith came from a different line of Women Warriors?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided after much debate to go ahead and post this story here in the crossover section. Before now I was posting it in the Buffy and Wonder Woman section because it's a multi-crossover. I didn't think I could post it here, but I'm going to try. As you can see from this A/N: This story is mainly a Buffy the Vampire/Wonder Woman story with the characters Diana, Faith, and Tara meeting SG-1 in the 10th chapter and meeting Selene in the 15th chapter. But, after that, they're all together. If you want me to keep posting let me know. I already have 17 and 1/2 chapters written.**

* * *

**November 1918**

As Diana landed, she looked around and realized that although she had won the War, she had lost far more than she could have ever imagined. Thinking about it, Diana knows she's lost her aunt, her home, and a man she possibly could have loved.

* * *

Walking away from Steve's picture, Diana wonders what her future would be now when Etta took Diana by the hand to lead Diana to what would become their home.

* * *

**January 1919**

It was hard for Diana to adapt to life in 20th Century London. It was harder still for her to adjust to coming from a world where women were strong, powerful, independent, and could do anything they choose. To a world where a woman's only choice of a job was to be a secretary or in Diana's words, a "Man's Slave."

* * *

After putting down the book she'd just finished Diana wrote a brief translation about it before sitting back, she thought about the last two months and how her job came to be.

On a cold, snowy, windy, day Diana, not being used to the winter weather, stepped into a building to warm up. Upon entering, she heard a conversation going on in the back and followed the voices. It was an elderly couple talking about how they might have to close their bookstore because the foreign books needed translating, and with their sons killed in the War, they had no one to help them. Diana said to them, "I can help you" in five languages. The Wades decided to test her. From that day on, Diana worked at the bookstore.

Diana came back to the presents when she heard Mrs. Wade approaching.

Mrs. Wade had come to see if Diana wanted some tea only to find her looking pale. She asked, "My Dear, why don't you go home for the day?"

"I have been feeling nausea for a while now. I probably should go home. I do not want to get you and Mr. Wade sick as well."

"If you are feeling unwell, then perhaps you should go see a doctor."

"I will think about it. Farewell." Said Diana.

"Farewell." Said Mrs. Wade.

* * *

Etta came home to find Diana, looking slightly confused, mumbling, "It cannot be."

Concerned something might be wrong: she sat beside Diana taking her hands, asking, "What's wrong?" Upon getting no response, she repeated her question, with little a gentle turn of Diana's face so could meet her eyes, "What's wrong?" Etta listened as Diana spoke about leaving work early and going to the doctors. When she heard the results of the doctor's visit, Etta had only one solution, "Diana, you must return home. You will need your family with you now."

"I cannot."

"You have too. Diana, you need your family at a time like this."

"I cannot. When I left, my Mother said never to return. I can never go home again."

"Diana, at times like these families come together and help each other out. You must go home, Diana. You'll need your Mother to help you through this. Diana, go home."

"I do not have away. I do not have access to a boat o-"

"Leave that to me. I'll take care of everything." Etta said.

* * *

The next day while Etta was working on arranging transportation for Diana. She went to the bookstore to explain to the Wades what was happening as well as to say goodbye.

"I also want to thank you both for all you have done for me over the last few months. Your help with the loss of Steve has meant a lot to me. Thank you so much." Diana said.

"We know what it is to lose someone you love." Said, Mr. Wade.

"We wish you the best Dear." Said Mrs. Wade.

* * *

**A/N: I recently got Grammarly. So now, I'm going back and editing and re-uploading all my previous chapters for this story. Grammarly helps with spelling style, and so on.**


	2. Chapter 2

After barely breaking the Barrier that protects Themyscira from the World, Diana started to feel overwhelmed with everything that happened. As she looked at the cliff where she first spotted Steve's plane and saw the beach where Antiope died, Diana felt the tears start to roll down her face. Then Diana sees her mother come riding down onto the beach from the cliff above. Overcome with emotion and the knowledge of everything she had learned since she left Diana faints.

* * *

As Queen Hippolyta rode towards the disturbance reported at the Barrier, she thought over the last few days. Hippolyta's beloved sister Antiope's injury. Hippolyta's cherished daughter Diana's Banishment. Man's conflict brought to the shores of Themyscira, which cost a lot of lives from which they were still healing. It's been hard for Hippolyta not knowing what's happening with Diana. To know she's out there in Man's World somewhere facing danger, even death, and knowing she can do nothing protect her child. Yes, it has been very hard for the Queen. Hippolyta thinks about all this and more as she rides to the cliff where the Amazons first encountered the Men. When Hippolyta sees Diana, she's angry at first that Diana disobeyed her, as she rode down the beach and saw Diana faint her anger turns to concern. She ordered the Amazons to help get the boat ashore and Diana to be taken Epione to be checked out.

* * *

Looking down at Diana with concern as she has not awakened, Hippolyta was worried something had happened to her daughter.

"Epione, what is wrong with Diana?" Hippolyta said, still trying to holding on to her anger at Diana for disobeying her.

"She is exhausted, emotionally overwhelmed, and then there is the baby," Said, Epione.

"WHAT?!" Screamed, Hippolyta.

Her trusted advisor, having heard the Queen's raised voice came to see what was wrong. "My Queen, is there a problem?" Asked, Ephiny.

Taking a deep breath, Hippolyta said, "No, Ephiny." Then turning to Epione, "What baby?"

"She is with child My Queen," Said, Epione.

'I am going to kill him,' thought Hippolyta. 'I am going to go to Man's World find Captain Trevor, and I am goi-' Hippolyta realizing that Ephiny and Epione were still talking about Diana's condition, she listened to what they said.

"Why is Diana still not awake?" Asked, Ephiny.

"I think it is a matter of her body's changes, and being home," Said, Epione.

"Keep me apprised of the situation," Hippolyta said, before leaving with Ephiny. They are quiet until they reach the Queen's chambers. Ephiny waited outside as the Queen entered alone. Hippolyta still couldn't believe Diana was home and with a child. "I going to hang him. No, that is too quick. I think I will use him for archery practice. No, wait, I got I think I will drag him behind my horse. Maybe even see if he can swim with logs-" just then she hears soft laughter. Looking up, she sees Antiope, Hippolyta, asks her sister in all seriousness, "Antiope, what do you think I should do to punish Steve Trevor?"

With a straight face, Antiope says, "You could make him run the gauntlet, or maybe something you will find even more to your liken."

"What?"

"You could make him an Amazon for real."

"Antiope, what are you talking there is no way I could make a man an Am-"

"I was not talking about making a MAN an Amazon," Antiope said, with a smirk on lips and a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"I like that suggestion," Hippolyta said, giggling. "Antiope, what am I going to do about Diana's return? I told her never come back if she left, and yet here she is."

"The word has already spread of the Princess' return. There is a lot of mixed reaction. The happiness that the Princess is back is mixed with concern for her well being." Antiope said, thinking over the situation. "They do not seem to know about the Banishment."

"That is because Menalippe was the only one with us besides Captain Trevor. Also, I never made it an Official Banishment. No one else knows."

"In that case, I suggest that you act as if her actions were authorized. I will let the Princess know that it was not an Official Banishment, and she can return to her Royal Duties."

"Thank you, Antiope," Said Hippolyta, dismissing her sister. 'What has happened to you, Young One?' thought Hippolyta, 'Has the secret been revealed?'

* * *

As Diana awoke, she was surprised to see her Aunt at her bedside. At first, Diana thought she was having a nightmare. Then Antiope gently rested a hand on her shoulder while telling her to calm down.

"It is alright, Diana."

"You are dead."

"No, Little Warrior. I was merely unconscious. You thought I had died, by the time I awoke you had left."

"But Mother gave me your headgear."

"She did that to inspire you. She did not know if I would live, and she wanted you to remember your training."

Diana and Antiope hug for a long moment before Antiope withdraws from the embrace to tell Diana that the Banishment was never made Official.

* * *

Although Diana is relieved at the news that she isn't in trouble for breaking the Banishment, she's still troubled, though. Her pregnancy has progressed with little complications. Diana's mind, however, was another story. In the time she has been on Themyscira, she has only seen her mother but hasn't talked to her. Hippolyta was communicating through Ephiny with Diana rather than speaking directly to her. Thinking about what Ares, told her always for months made Diana, angry at her mother for lying to her. She could not believe that her mother, who taught about honesty, would lie to her. While she waited for her mother to check on her, she wondered why her mother had lied to her.

* * *

It hurt Hippolyta to see Diana but, not speak to her. She was waiting for Diana to come to her. Hippolyta knew even though it was difficult to admit it, she needed to treat her daughter as an adult and a not willful child. Diana was, after all, a grown woman expecting a child of her own. So she waited and worried about what Diana might know. There were times when, in particular looks, Hippolyta was sure Diana knew all. Then there were other times when she thought that Diana was just the same as when she left. In the end, all Hippolyta could do was wait and worry.

* * *

Hippolyta was in a session with the Council when she received word Diana was giving birth. She adjourned the meeting and rushed to Diana's side. When Hippolyta arrived, she found Diana in full labor, saying, "I cannot do this. Not without Steve."

Hippolyta motioned to Epione and asked, "What is going on?"

"The Princess is refusing to push, and if she does not, she could endanger her life and the life of the babe, My Queen," Epione said.

"I will talk to her," Hippolyta said, going to Diana's side. "Young One, you know you have to push for your babe to born."

"I cannot. Not alone. Not without Steve here." Diana says, through a contraction.

"You are NOT alone! I am here. I will help raise my grandchild, but you HAVE to deliver it first." Said Hippolyta.

"What i-" Diana starts to asks as the contractions get more intense and come faster.

"Diana, just push!" Yells Hippolyta, "We can talk later about whatever you want. Just for Artemis' sake push!"

"Noooooooooooo." Moans Diana.

"My Queen, if she does not push the babe soon will be not. She will follow not long after." Epione spoke gravely in an urgent whisper.

Realizing there was only one way to get through to her headstrong daughter. Hippolyta did the only thing she could do. Taking a deep breath, she forced Diana to look her in the eye and said, "There is a part of Steve inside of you waiting to come out. If you do not push, you will lose it, but if you push, you will have a piece of him with you. Diana, you MUST push!"

Realizing her mother was right, she couldn't lose this last bit of Steve, Diana pushed while Hippolyta had her lean back into her. It went quickly, and soon there was a soft baby's cry as Diana fainted from exhaustion and pain. While she rested, Hippolyta held her granddaughter. She didn't know how long it was before she heard the sentence she feared the most.

"Mother, we need to talk about Zeus and my birth," Diana said.

* * *

**A/N: That little bit of ways to kill Steve was just something I put in for fun. Kind of the Amazon version of a Father threatening the boy who impregnated his daughter or a shotgun wedding. Also, having Antiope live was requested by my sister. I just had to figure out how to make it happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Hippolyta clears the room, Diana looks down at her child in wonder. She about thinks Steve's sacrifice and the last thing he said to her. Hearing it again in her mind, 'I can save today. You can save the world.' She knows he had complete faith in her. So, looking into her daughter's beautiful face Diana thought, 'that is what I will name you. Faith. In honor of your Father's Faith in me.' Diana was so enthralled with her child; she didn't hear Hippolyta calling her name.

"Diana!" Hippolyta said, raising her voice when she realized her daughter wasn't listening.

Startled, Diana looked blankly at her mother for a moment. Then said, "Yes, Mother?"

"You wanted to talk?"

"I did. But now, I only need to know if I am allowed to stay or if I have to leave?"

"Of course, you can stay. Why would not you be able to stay?"

"When I left, you said never to return yet here I am. Why would I think I could stay?"

"I thought Antiope told that was not an Official Banishment, and you could return to your Royal Duties? I meant it. Not, just for the time, you were with child, but for as long as you would like. I just told you I would help raise my granddaughter I meant that, as well."

Diana was quiet for a long time. Hippolyta took the time to soak in the beauty of her daughter, holding her granddaughter before bringing up Diana's birth. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hippolyta said the words she hoped to never speak to Diana, "You know Zeus is your Father, do you not?"

"Yes."

"So, you know I lied to you?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"When I was fighting Ares, I tried to use the sword against him, and he broke it. When I wondered out loud how he could break the God killer, he told me the story of how I came to be. That I was the God killer."

"You are not angry with me for lying to you?"

"I was. I was so angry every since Ares told me but now looking at my daughter, I understand. I would do anything to keep her from knowing that it is her destiny to fight to the death."

"Yes, Diana. That was how I felt when you were born." At that moment, Mother and daughter had a moment of complete understanding with each other. They realized they understood each other on a whole new level. Then Hippolyta asked, "Are you going to stay and live here now?" almost holding her breath.

Diana looked at her mother and then down at her daughter as she said, "Yes, I want my daughter to grow up on Themyscira." Hearing a gasp, Diana glanced up at Hippolyta in time to see a tear escape from her eyes, and she knows she made the correct decision.

* * *

Hippolyta was in a session of the Council when a wet naked runaway toddler comes running in, laughing she can't help thinking about the similarities between Faith and Diana. Her thoughts are interrupted by a small damp body colliding with her legs then darting around behind her. Just then, Diana appears in the doorway, looking for the giggling Faith hiding behind her Grandmother. "Diana, I was not expecting to see you in today's session."

"I am sorry, Mother. I am looking for Faith. Have you seen her?"

Hearing another giggle, Hippolyta puts her hand behind her back, and on Faith's fingers gripping her tunic as she tells Diana with a straight face and in complete honesty, "I do not see her now. But I will let you know if I do."

"Thank you, Mother," Diana said, leaving knowing her mother was lying. She could hear Faith's snickering as well. Diana decides to let them have their time together and make them think they got one over on her. Giggling to herself, Diana wonders if her mother knows that she knows about all the little tricks that her mother helped Faith pull. Deciding it's more fun not to tell her, and enjoy the good times they have together as a family, Diana goes about her day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hippolyta got the "fugitive" Faith from behind her while saying, "Avoiding naptime again, Little One?"

Faith shakes her head while laying it against her Grandmother's shoulder, closing her eyes and patting her chest.

"Well Ladies, it looks like we are through for today," Hippolyta said, looking at Faith before turning to the Council and seeing they had already left.

* * *

Hippolyta then took Faith to her room, dressed her, and laid her down before telling her a story. Shortly after beginning, Faith fell asleep, but Hippolyta stayed and watched her sleeping, thinking about her granddaughter's life. Days after her birth was Faith's Naming Ceremony, where she was officially named and introduced to the Island. After presenting Faith to everyone, they immediately fell in love with her and would do anything for her. Hippolyta continues to think over all the times she's been able to have witnessed Diana as a mother, and she wouldn't change a thing. Those times when it's just their little family alone. Walks along the beach, picnics by the waterfall, or lying by the cliffs looking up at the night sky. No, Hippolyta would not change anything.

Diana comes into Faith's room to see her mother sitting on Faith's bed, with a faraway look in her eyes, and she comes up beside her, saying, "Thinking about how similar we are again, Mother?" putting her arm around her mother's shoulders.

Hippolyta looked up at Diana, leaning into her saying, "No, I was thinking about all the little moments of the Little One's life that I would have missed if you had not returned to us or stayed with me, Young One." Hippolyta hugs Diana, "I am glad you stayed. I am delighted I got to know Faith. Thank you, Diana."

"I also was thinking about that as I was leaving the Council session. It has been good for me to be here. I know I will never forget Steve, but at least here with you and Faith, I can remember him without it hurting."

"The pain will lessen in time, and as long as you have the Little One, you will always remember him." Hippolyta said, looking down at Faith, "As will I. I am glad that you knew him, Diana."

"Even though you wanted to use him for archery practice?" Diana asked, trying to hide her smirk and failing.

"You know about that?" Hippolyta asked, calmly all the while thinking, 'I cannot believe Antiope told Diana about my wanting to punish Steve Trevor. I need to find some-' Diana interrupted her mother's thoughts.

"No, you just told me," Diana said, laughing. Before continuing while Hippolyta stuttered, "I know you. I know how protective you are of me. So, I know you would want to hurt Steve for what he did."

"Well, I will not admit to wanting to hurt Captain Trevor." Ignoring Diana's snicker, she continued, "I will say that I am grateful to him for this Little One here. Dare I say without Steve Trevor there would be no Faith, and I cannot imagine my life without her."

"Me neither," Diana said, with a soft sigh looking down at her Litte Angel.

* * *

Antiope is on the training field working with the Amazon Warriors when she happens to look up to see a little girl mimicking the Warriors' movements.

Just as the little girl notices they saw her, she hears her name called out and takes off running. Running through the streets, the little girl sees a wall, so she jumps. And suddenly, she finds herself in her mother's grasps, and she says, "Hello, Mother, you look lovely today." Smiling up at her mother, hoping to not get into trouble.

"We need to get you back to school before another tutor quits." Diana says, before glancing back at Hippolyta when she hears poorly muffled laughter as if to say 'not helping.'

"Antiope, says I could begin training." Faith says, looking at Antiope for back up.

Antiope, who has just ridden up, says, "I could begin teaching her some things." Now, the laughter is getting a little more pronounced.

Diana looks at Hippolyta, saying, "This is not helping, Mother. Faith's training should not start now."

Hippolyta, finally gets her laughter under control enough to say, "I said the same thing about you when you were that age to Antiope, and what happened next, Diana?" Before going back to laughing.

Diana chuckles and says, "She trained me in secret anyway. So, what you are saying is I should give in now because history will repeat itself, and I will end up giving in later?" Looking at Faith smiling back, at her Grandmother and Antiope Diana know her mother is right.

Hippolyta says nothing waiting for her Young One to make the apparent decision.

Finally, after looking from Antiope to her Little Angel and knowing that they would do just like she did when she was her age Diana gives in. "Alright, Antiope can train Faith, only if-"

"Yes." Faith whispers, thinking no one can hear.

"IF Faith completes her school work for the day first. No, studying. No, training."

Faith pouts and says, "But, Mother I-"

"No. Studying. No. Training. Or we could not have you train at all." Diana said, firmly looking into Faith's eyes.

"Alright, Mother." Faith says, still pouting, causing the adults to laugh.

* * *

Faith was looking down at the outfits she has just finished drawing from her Dreams.

When Diana walks into the room, seeing the frown on her daughter's face, Diana walks over and wraps her arms around Faith, asking, "What is wrong, Little Angel?"

Still staring at the parchment Faith, absentmindedly replies, "I have been having strange dreams of a girl fighting weird creatures, wearing strange outfits like these." Faith was pointing to what she had drawn from her Dreams.

Diana glances at the parchment and gasps in shock. The clothing is similar to what she had seen in Man's World. Telling her this, Diana wants to know more about these Dreams Faith's been having. Hearing that they started with the girl's death scares Diana. Diana wants to know where they came from and why she is getting them. Faith wants to forget them. Faith and Diana would like some of the outfits for themselves, so she gets a fresh piece of parchment and draws their favorites for the seamstress to make.

* * *

Faith had gone for a swim, and just as she was relaxing, she noticed something at the Barrier. Diving under the water, Faith swam for the boat that breached the Protective Barrier around Themyscira. Risen, she paces alongside the ship for a moment before looking up to see the cliff full of Warriors; she's about to let the men receive their punishment when they speak. Faith calls off the Amazons for the moment to listen to what was said.

"Dad, are you sure we should do this here?" asked a young man with a beard.

"Yes, Danny. We can't kill Tara anywhere around where we're known, and we can't let that thing be allowed to live. The ship's a ways away from the shore. No one can see from here. Also, it's not even ours, and no one saw her get on it. So, it's perfect."

By this time, the men were onshore. Still not seeing Faith, she signals for the Amazons to come down quietly. Even as she listening to the men, Faith finally speaks when she hears one say killing a girl on Themyscira is "perfect." "Not here it is not. There will be no killing of a woman here." By then, the other Amazons had arrived to hear Faith say that.

* * *

**A/N: The part about Faith having Dreamed of a girl fighting vampires is a taken from the Buffy movie. In which Marrick talks about a Slayer having Dreamed of previous Slayer's lives. But, unlike the film where it was a trip through time for all the Slayer's lives. In this story, I'm just going to have it be Buffy's life that Faith saw. Also, this is not Faith getting the Power of the Slayer at this time. Since she's still inside Themyscira's Protective Barrier, the Slayer transference was unable to be completed. The only thing to get through was the Slayer Dreams. So to clear it up, Buffy died, the Slayer line tried to pass to Faith, but couldn't get through the Barrier. Kendra is now the Slayer because of this. Just like on the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

After taking the young woman to Epione, Hippolyta brought the men to the throne room for the interrogation. For Diana, it was like watching Steve getting questioned all over again. Only this time when Diana looked at Faith, she had a feeling it wouldn't work out as well. Once they had bound both men with the Lasso of Hestia, the questioning started.

"What do you want with us? We've done nothing wrong!" The older man said emphatically.

"I would not say that. For one thing, you are here. There are no men allowed on Themyscira." Hippolyta told them before looking at her Granddaughter and asking, "Faith, is there anything else that they are wrong about?"

"Yes, My Queen, they were planning to kill the young woman with them. They said they had a ship beyond our Barrier that was not theirs, and no one saw her getting on it. Because of this, it would be perfect to kill her here away from where they are known." Faith respectfully replied.

"The bitch is lying!" yelled Danny.

"What is this "bitch" Diana?" asked Hippolyta since she had been in Man's World.

"It is an insult that men use against strong women. At least it seems that way in my Dreams." Faith said. This statement surprises the Amazons. Why would the man say that unless what Faith told them was correct? Either way, with the Lasso, they would find out the truth soon enough.

"That will be enough of that kind of talk. The young woman you are referring to is my Granddaughter. The third in the Royal line, and as a Princess, she is not to be insulted. Understood?" Hippolyta said, in a firm tone voice and with fire in her eyes.

Diana stepped forward, saying, "This is the Lasso of Hestia. It will make all those who are bound by it tell the truth. We are going to ask you questions now, and you must tell the truth."

"I'm not telling-" The older one started to say before stopping as Faith asked a questioned.

"Is what I said a lie?"

They could see him struggle against the power of the Lasso before blurting out, "No. Everything you said, we planned was true."

"Dad, how could you tell them that!" yelped, Danny.

"Why do you want to kill this girl?" asked Diana.

"Tara is my daughter," he continued, apparently unaware of the shocked gasps this statement caused. "She does magic because she's a demon."

Again he continued this time, ignoring Danny yelling, "Dad, stop!"

"And therefore must be killed." When he finished, he blinked in surprise that he had told them that.

"Is she truly a demon?" asked Faith.

Danny decided to try to save face by lying. "Ye...NO! She is not."

This time it was his Father yelling, "Danny quit talking right now, Son!"

Danny ignored him just like he ignored Danny. "We just say the women in our family are demons to control them." Danny appeared to be done talking when suddenly he shocked the Amazons again. "It's just an excuse we use so we can beat the women in our family."

With that sentence, he shocked his Father as well. For his Father hadn't realized that his son had thought that way, believed that way. At that point, all fight went out of both men, and they stopped struggling against the Lasso. They told of how they came to have the ship, and after Hippolyta told the scribe to get a fresh piece of parchment, they gave detailed instructions on how to operate the vessel. Directions to London, even information on how to access their accounts.

"Why would you need that information?" asked the Father, fearing for his life.

"We do not. Tara does. We will be taking her back with us, and she will need to have money on which to live. What better money than from her own family? Especially since they were trying to kill her." Diana explained to them as if she were describing something simple to a dense child.

"NO!" Screamed the Father. "I will **NOT** have that thing getting any of my money!"

Faith spoke as she walked nearer, "It is **NOT** your decision to make, Sunshine! **WE** say she gets the money. So, she is going to get the money." Faith stopped just in front of the men.

"My Granddaughter is right. It is not about what you want. We have already decided. It will come to pass." Hippolyta said, trying to keep from getting upset. Diana wasn't any better, but, she remembered the night Steve died and couldn't let her anger overtake her.

"I don't give a damn what some old bit-" That was as for as Danny got before Faith, backhanded him for disrespecting not only her Grandmother but her Queen as well. Danny slid back two feet from the force of the blow.

"You were told not to disrespect women here. I will by Tartarus **NOT** let you insult My Queen!" Faith growled, towering over the cowering young man.

Diana went over to separate her daughter from the prisoner. "Come Princess Faith. Violence is not the way for Royalty to behave." Even though secretly, Diana wanted to do the same.

"But, Mother, he disrespected Our Queen!" Faith said, still outraged.

"Let Amazon Justice deal with these two, Little One," Hippolyta said deliberately using her pet name for her Granddaughter knowing Faith would respond to that quicker than her name. When she saw a softening of Faith's eyes, she knew she was correct. "Little One, you, and your Mother have to prepare to take this young woman home." She said, looking sadly from Faith to Diana, who remembered her last trip to Man's World. For Faith, it would be the first time away from Themyscira and her Grandmother. Not only is she worried about that. She's scared because her Dreams centered around what seems to be trouble heading towards her in Man's World.

* * *

It takes a day for Tara to heal fully, although she's still unconscious. Epione found her to be healthy enough to travel. Deciding that a small group of Amazons would take Diana, Faith, and Tara to the ship, the men, spoke of alone. They would say their goodbyes to the rest of the women on the Island. Hippolyta also decided that Faith and Diana wouldn't know the men's punishment so, they wouldn't have to lie to Tara about not knowing what happened to them.

After arranging provisions and saying goodbye to the rest of the Amazons, the small group of Philippus, Menalippe, Ephiny, Epione, as well as Hippolyta, Antiope, Diana, Faith, and the still unconscious Tara, boarded the same boat Diana used so many years before to sail out to the ship. With Faith and Diana wearing modern clothes from Faith's Dreams, carrying bags with more of the same outfits and weapons as well as Diana is taking along her Wonder Woman outfit.

It didn't take long to get everything settled and all the others to say farewell and leave the family alone in private to say goodbye. Hippolyta was the first one to hug her family than the others, kissing them both, saying, "This is not goodbye. We will see each other again someday."

"Yes, Mother. We will." Diana said while Faith doesn't say anything for fear, she'll cry. She wants to be strong like her Mother and Grandmother, and so, she doesn't want to disappoint them by crying.

Hippolyta has gotten on the boat, and it's beginning to move away from the ship, Faith finds the strength to speak. Not wanting to leave on a sad note, Faith calls out mischievously, "Philippus, when we come back, I want to find you and Grams preparing for a Handfasting. If not, I am going to have Wonder Woman knock some sense into you!" She said, pointing to Diana. Upon hearing this Philippus blushes, Hippolyta is shocked, the other Amazons snicker, Diana seeing her Mother so, shocked laughs outright, and Faith giggles. Her plan worked as the boat carrying the laughing Amazons passes through the Protective Barrier before Hippolyta can recover enough to respond.

"You are going to pay for that when we come back," Diana says, still giggling.

A giggling Faith agrees, "Yes. But, it was worth it to not leave on a sad note."

Shaking her head at her daughter, Diana points to the top, saying, "Come on. Let us get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To SupergodzillaSailorCosmos everything as far as the Buffy and Angel shows are concerned well go according to cannon. The only changes being made are to Faith's storyline, but they don't affect the overall cannon. Yeah, there are a few twists but nothing that change the storyline of the show. **

* * *

Even though they had a late start and stopped to study the instructions, Diana was surprised at how fast it was for them to get to London. The first time she had taken this journey with Steve, it took a week even, with the help of a tugboat to get to London. Now it had taken only a few days. It simply amazed Diana. During the trip, while one piloted the vessel, the other would keep an eye on Tara. They enter the harbor just as the sunset.

* * *

Coming into port, they reread the docking directions, what to say to get help summoned, and what to say when it arrived. As Faith, brought them up to the dock Diana, asked the dockworkers, "Can you call the police?" she said, just as instructed. "We found an injured young woman on board."

The puzzled dockworkers looked at each other, then one asked, "Why can't you call them?"

Still following the directions, Diana replied, "We don't have a phone. It's not our yacht. We're just thinking of buying it." That seemed to satisfy their curiosity, and they called.

After shutting the engine down, Faith went to check on Tara and found her still unconscious. Leaving her, she then went out onto the deck where her mother was talking to the workers. Seeing her daughter Diana queried, "How is she?"

Looking concerned, Faith replied, "Still out."

Just then, police officers arrived, asking, "What seems to be the problem here?"

"We were looking into buying this yacht when we took it out to see how it handled, and if we liked it. When we came upon a rowboat with a young woman, it." Diana explained, hoping the instructions were right.

The paramedics came then so, Diana went to get the still form of Tara. She was surprisingly light, therefore, not hard for Diana to carry Amazon or not. One of the paramedics questioned Diana hauling the weight of Tara. Upon hearing that she was light and still unresponsive, they grew concerned. Taking Tara from Diana, and finding out how little she weighs the medics decide it's best not to question the Good Samaritans, and get the girl to the hospital. The police only ask a few more questions before saying they were through, as well.

* * *

They decided to eat dinner in London. Diana wants to show Faith ice-cream. They leave the harbor, not noticing that someone was following them.

* * *

As they have dinner, Diana asks the waitress about the bank Diana had opened an account in 1918, finding out it still exists. After enjoying their meal, which included watching Faith, eating ice-cream for the first time, Faith leaves while Diana's pays.

Outside the diner, the being that had been following them approached Faith. Grabbing Faith taking her by surprise, the being pulled her into an alley. In the little bit of light coming from a window, Faith could see it was one of the weird creatures from her Dreams. Just as Faith gasps in surprise, it attacked. It hits Faith a couple of times before her Amazonian training took over and she starts to get the upper hand as Diana, and someone else enters the alley from opposite directions. The being opposite of them calls out for the creature to halt as Diana comes running up next to Faith. What happens next surprises both women. The creature stops, and its face changes into that of a man's face. He tells them that he needed to test them and for them to be at the address written on the paper, he hands Diana tomorrow afternoon. If they don't come, he will tell the police they were lying about the yacht. He knows they were lying because it's his. With that warning issued, the creature walks away, leaving the confused women behind.

* * *

The next day at the elevator, Faith was concerned about going the see the creature again. "Should we be doing this? In my Dreams, these things usually try to kill the girl." Faith was anxious about what was going to happen at this meeting.

"It is not like we have a choice. He knows that we lied to the police, and we cannot risk ourselves." Equally worried, Diana tried to sound more confident than she felt.

Just then, the elevator doors open, and they step in. Following the directions, they were given the night before. Soon they find themselves in an office that had shutters covering the windows. The creature was sitting behind the desk.

"Come in. We don't have a lot of time to talk right now. For now, what I want you to do is not say anything about what you saw last night. Also, sign when the time comes." He said, looking them in the eye. Before continuing in all seriousness, "My name is Logan Monroe." Only to be interrupted by the intercom, "Sir, your attorney is here." His secretary said. "Send him in Jean, Thanks. Now, stay quiet." Logan whispered, urgently.

A man about as tall as Faith walks up to Logan, holding a briefcase in his hands saying, "Well, Mr. Monroe, I have the paperwork ready for you to sign." Before looking down his nose at the women suspiciously.

"Ladies, this is my attorney Charles Webster. Charles may I introduce Miss Diana Prince and her daughter Faith Prince."

Diana and Faith nod politely. Both were wondering how he knew their names and what was happening.

"Can I have the papers, Charles?" Logan asked, giving Charles a look like he didn't have a choice. Charles handed over the papers to Logan, and when he started to say something, Logan spoke over him. "Yes, Charles, I'm sure. I know what I am doing." Logan said while signing the papers before him. He then turned them around to first Diana than Faith to sign talking them through where to sign.

Charles, not liking what he was seeing, couldn't keep quiet. "How can you just give everything you own to strangers?"

"Simple. I want to start a new life. A life without all the trappings of wealth and as I know they are honest, unlike some I could name." Logan replied, giving him a knowing look making Charkes flush slightly. "I know that they'll give me back my property and money in 3 years like we agreed to. I don't have that guarantee with anyone else." Logan stated, looking Charles in the eye. Charles shifted uncomfortably. "I want these papers filed with the courts today, Charles. If they're not, then I'll have you brought up on charges. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Charles was furious that Logan guessed he that wasn't going to file the paperwork. Turning to leave, he stopped when he heard Logan say.

"Oh, Charles, I have someone watching you. So, don't even think about "losing" those papers."

Turning back for a glance to see if Logan was bluffing or not, Charles relented, "I'll file them as soon as I leave here." Charles saw no other way around it, and his dreams of inheriting Logan's vast estate vanished.

"What is wrong with him?" Asked Faith, after Charles left, "And why are we here?"

Diana put her hand on Faith's arm to calm her before continuing the questioning, "How did you know our names? What are you? Why did you want to test us?"

"It's a long story. I'm a vampire." Logan began pausing for a reaction, but the women remain still. "It all began about three months ago. I noticed some changes in Charles' behavior. He just wanted more money and, therefore, talked me into making certain changes to my Will given him most of my estate. Before the Will change could go into effect, though, I became a Vampire. When I first rose from the dead, I craved blood. About to attack this young boy, I was stopped, a peaceful demon that happened to be passing by and saw what I was about to do. He stopped me, took me to his home, and supplied me with animal blood for food. While talking to him, I realized two things: 1.) Charles isn't as trustworthy as he pretends to be. 2.) I don't want to live like this. I decided I would get another attorney without Charles knowing and start looking for someone strong enough to kill me. That someone is you. I'm giving you my entire estate because you're noble people. You could have killed everyone aboard and stolen my yacht before selling it, but you didn't. You save a girl while returning my ship."

"It was the right thing to do." Diana quietly replied, confused as to what was happening. "Have you given us your money because we did something anybody would have done? Or because you do not want Charles to have it?"

"Both. And not everyone would have done what you did. Now, it's pretty much everyone for themselves. Charles found out after I changed my Will again that he's out of it. What he doesn't know is that I plan to have myself "killed." I can't d-" The phone interrupted him. "Yes. Did he do it? Excellent. Thank you very much. How long before the paperwork's finalized? That's fine. Goodbye." Looking back at Faith and Diana, Logan said, "That was the man I had watching Charles. He's filed the paperwork turning everything over to you, and since he fears going to jail, he's having them rushing it through the system. You should be the lawful owners by the end of next week. What I was saying before we were interrupted is that I need to have a human death before I can have one as a Vampire. It would like suspicious if I just disappeared. So, when I get "killed," you need to be somewhere where there are witnesses to see you."

Diana and Faith looked at each other for a moment in disbelieve before they began speaking in Ancient Greek. They were discussing whether or not to tell him about themselves and to ask for his help in learning about the modern world coming to a decision Faith inquired, "You're going to die, right?" At his puzzled nod, she continued, "Well, it just so happens we need some help as well."

"What kind of help?" Logan asked, concerned that he has chosen the wrong people.

"We need you to keep this a secret for the last week of your life. We are not human, either. We come from an Island called Themyscira, and we are Immortals." Diana began as it was now Logan's turn to look shocked. "When I first came here with Captain Steve Trevor in November 1918, a Great War was going on. Steve and I only had one night together in the few days we had together before the War ended. In January 1919, I found out I was pregnant with Faith and went home to Themyscira. During the months while I was here, I worked in a bookstore for an elderly couple. They, as well as a friend of Steve's who became mine also, told me to save my money by putting it in a bank account and investing it in the stock market. We need help getting access to those accounts."

Faith appeared thoughtful before speaking, "We will also need someone to help us learn how to live in this modern world. What do you say we help you, you help us?"

"You've got yourselves a deal," Logan stated, standing to shake their hands.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, I had a Vampire not only teach them about the modern world but give them his wealth. I did this for a couple of reasons: 1.) Being hiding for 80 years, it explains their money. 2.) The TV series never gave any real details on Faith's watcher. Whether she's trustworthy in keeping a secret like Themyscira or she'd tell the Council. With having it be a Vampire who knows they guarantee that with his death, their secret will remain secret.**

**A/N2: This author's note is about Diana. Would you like to see Diana involved with someone? Before you answer, I'll tell you now. It'll be a surprise mystery guest. There'll be no other clues except to say it's NOT someone from the Justice League, and the person will be a badass. **


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving Logan to finish speaking with his secretary Diana and Faith went down to wait for him in the lobby. They also wanted to discuss what just happened. Sitting on a bench, they begin to whisper.

"Are you sure we should be going along with this? It sounds a little crazy," asked Faith.

"I do not think we have a choice. You heard what those men on Themyscira said. That the police have a history of beating prisoners, now, I know we can handle ourselves in any fight. Still, I do not think we should risk the authorities finding out about us or, more importantly, about Themyscira." Diana said.

"In that case, you are not going to be Wonder Woman this time around, are you?"

"Not right away. I think I will wait a while. Get used to this new world first."

"We should also keep an eye on Tara. Make sure she is alright and stays safe."

"I agree," Diana said as Logan joins them.

"Well, Ladies, where would you like to go now?" asked Logan.

"Can we go somewhere to get a teddy bear?" asked Faith shyly while Diana smiled gently down at her daughter.

"A teddy bear? Sure, but why?" asked a confused Logan.

"Well, when the paramedics were leaving with the girl, I said for them to take care of T-Bear. The paramedic asked if I meant like a teddy bear. So, I said yes because she looked so small in the bed the girl looked like a teddy bear. They smiled and said they would take good care of the teddy bear. I want to get her a teddy bear." Faith said, looking down bashfully.

Chuckling softly, Logan said, "I think I can make that happen, come on."

* * *

"Thank you for buying this bear for T-Bear." A grinning Faith said while taking a giant stuffed teddy bear out of the car. Diana was standing next Faith to laughing because the bear was almost as big as she was.

"You're welcome. Out of curiosity, how did you pay for your dinner last night?" Logan questioned.

"Before we left Themyscira, we found out that we needed money from the men from whom we took the girl. So, we took their money to use until we could access mine." Diana said, still giggling as Faith was spinning around with the bear.

"Wise idea. You'll also need IDs and things like that. I'll have someone arrange some for you. After you visit the girl, we can start the modern world lessons. Alright?" Logan said, looking from one to the other. Both of whom nodded. "I'll see you when you're finished."

* * *

After finding out which room Tara was in, Faith practically ran to it. Diana couldn't help but both chuckle and to feel remorse that Faith had grown up on an Island with no other children.

Upon entering Tara's room to find her awake, sitting up on her bed, looking sad and lost walking up slowly, Faith cleared her throat to get Tara's attention. She turned to look at her visitors. Tara's surprised to see that it's not the medical staff.

Stepping forward, Faith handed her the bear saying, "Here's a t-bear for the T-Bear. Hi, my name's Faith, and this is my Mother, Diana."

Tara spoke softly, looking down, uncertainly, "T-Bear?"

"Yeah, you looked so small in the bed on the yacht." Faith said while tapping the bear, "like a teddy bear." She finished grinning. Diana stayed to the side so as not to startle to Tara. "So, what's your name?"

"Tara. Tara McClay."

"Do you like the bear T-Bear?" Faith asked, pushing it closer to Tara.

Tara giggled for the first time since her Mother died before saying, "T-Bear. Yes. I like it. I like both the bear and the nickname."

Just then, the doctor came to say that Tara had to rest and to stay in the hospital for a while that she was slightly malnourished and needed to improve her weight before she left. Diana could see Tara becoming uncomfortable with the doctor talking about her condition in front of them. So, she decided to help ease the tension by saying that they were leaving. Upon hearing this, Tara looked even sadder, causing Faith to hastily add that they would visit every day if it's OK with her. Tara quickly agreed to it because she doesn't want to be alone.

* * *

And so the routine for the next week and a half began. After leaving Tara, Faith and Diana met with Logan to start learning the ways of Man's World. On the second day, Logan gave them the documents they'd need to get access to Diana's accounts. Birth Certificates, Identifications Cards, Etc. He taught them about computers, credit cards, security systems, driving, sailing, planes, even teaching them how to fly. Logan taught them to speak in a more modern language. Being a hacker, he tried teaching them all of his hacking techniques, and although they had excelled at learning everything so far, he couldn't show Diana all his tricks, Faith, however, surpassed his abilities though. Logan had discovered early on in the lessons that both women were intelligent and already had a solid foundation of knowledge, which made it easier for them to learn new things.

Every day before and after lessons with Logan, Faith, and Diana would visit Tara. They found as they continued to get to know her, she relaxed more and became less shy at least around them. As they grew better acquainted, Diana and Faith knew they had to find a way to keep her with them. Tara was just too shy, trusting, and gentle that they felt compelled to protect her.

During the week and a half since they came to Man's World, Diana and Faith lived on Logan's yacht with his permission. They got a surprise the second night they returned to the boat to find that it was finally named and the name was Amazonia. The name Faith had given the police as a possible name for the yacht if they bought it. Logan had it done saying everything of his was now theirs, including the ship, so it should bear the name they wanted. Every night the women would go over their lessons and realized it indeed was a good thing Logan was helping them. In the middle of the next week, the transference paperwork finalized, and they were officially wealthy and in charge of Logan's business. They also found out then that they had a meeting with the bank manager and the stockbroker in charge of managing Diana's portfolio on Friday at ten o'clock in the morning. That would be when Logan had himself killed.

* * *

While they were waiting for the meeting, Diana and Faith checked to make sure they had all there documents with them.

_"Logan thought of everything indeed, including me having the ability to get a job in a field I enjoy," _Diana says quietly in Mandarin.

_"I know."_Faith responded in kind. _"I am going to miss him."_

_"As am I," _Diana said just as the bank manager and stockbroker came over and introduced themselves.

After moving to a conference room, the bank manager said, "I've checked into your Grandmother's account and found that in June 1919, Olive Wade came into the bank and deposited some money into her account while leaving a note for your Grandmother."

At the mention of Mrs. Wade, it all of Diana's training and Faith touching her knee to let her know she's not alone to not react.

"Do you still have the letter?" Diana asked.

To her surprise, both the manager and the broker gave her a letter with the broker saying, "She did the same thing at the brokerage house so, I checked in to her. Just before she came into the bank and brokerage, her husband died right after selling their business. Right after she came in, she died as well."

Diana thanked them for the letters as she signed for the accounts.

* * *

At 10:30 Friday morning while Diana and Faith were at the bank, concluding what needed to be done for Diana to have access to her accounts with the bank manager and stockbroker. Across town at Logan's office, Charles Webster was trying to convince police that they were responsible for the murder of Logan Monroe when Logan's secretary Jean Conner stepped in and set them straight.

"Miss Prince and her daughter had nothing to do with this. Mr. Monroe set up the meeting at the bank for them for today at 10 a.m. Where they still are. He also was the one who asked for the first meeting, not the Princes. Also, if you remember correctly, HE contacted you before the Princes even met him about him giving his entire estate to them." Glaring at an embarrassed Charles, Jean continued, "Also, Mr. Monroe is... erm was 6 feet 2 inches tall. Both of the women were shorter than him, as seen here." She said while handing the police an iPad. "The person who killed Mr. Monroe was a man who was taller than Mr. Monroe." Giving them another iPad saying, "As you can see here, the person is wearing shoes with flat soles." Once again, glaring at Charles, Jean said, "I said that about the shoes not being high heeled because I know you're still going to try to pin this on them." Charles blushed as Jean finished, "The only reason he's so determined for the Princes to be involved is that he wants a reason to void the arrangements Mr. Monroe made with them giving them everything. So, he can have a legitimate reason to take control of everything himself."

"She's lying." Charles sneered.

"If you don't believe me and want the real truth, ask Mr. Monroe's actual attorney. " Jean told the police with a smirk on her face.

"I am-" Charles started only to be interrupted by another voice.

"No, you're not. Logan hired me two months ago." Hamilton Alexander "Alex" Henman Logan's best friend and an attorney for a revel firm of Charles' said, before continuing, "The only reason I wasn't his attorney from the start was that he didn't want our business to interfere with our friendship. But, after you started to steal money from him, he couldn't trust you anymore. I was the one who followed you the day you filed the transfer paperwork for the Princes. I also have been investigating your legal practices as far as Logan was concerned." Handing the police a file, Alex continued, "There are a lot of illegal irregularities in his practice, maybe he hired the kidnapper in an attempt to regain control of Logan's empire, and when Logan fought back in the stairwell, the man killed him."

"No. You cannot possibly believe that!" Charles practically yelled.

"Your behavior has been suspicious since we got here." said one inspector, "I think we need to go to the station."

While Jean and Alex didn't genuinely think Charles had anything thing to do with Logan's murder, they did know he had been stealing from Logan for years. So, even if he didn't have anything to do with the kidnapping/shooting, maybe the police can still arrest him for his illegal activities.

* * *

As they left the bank, Diana and Faith got notified of Logan's death. As they now had control over Logan's business. They went to the morgue to stop the autopsy and arrange for the cremation. Alex was there and had no objections because that's what Logan had always wanted the Medical Examiner agreed — scheduling the cremation for two hours later.

Diana went to say "goodbye" to Logan while Faith distracted Alex. "I know you're aware of what's going on. I just wanted to point something out." Diana whispered, leaning down close to Logan to prevent anyone overhearing. "You said a Vampire would die by setting it on fire. Well, I've scheduled a cremation for you in two hours. All you have to do is pay "dead" until that time. Then you'll have your Vampire death as well as a human one, and Alex will be able to keep his friend close by." Diana looked at Alex a moment before looking back down continuing, "I know you wanted to die fighting one of us but, this way there's less chance of someone who knows you, even if you don't know them seeing you, and telling the authorities you faked your death."

Logan opened one eye, "I agree. I don't want to hurt my friends any worse than they are right now by having them think I might have planned this or may still be alive. I'll let the cremation fire kill me." He paused as if he was coming to a decision. "Diana, I've kept your secret. I haven't told anyone about anything you, and Faith told me. When I die, you and your home will be safe, Diana. I promise." Logan said, closing his eye just as Alex and Faith came over.

"I would like to thank you for being so kind and generous to two strangers. You've helped us more than we can ever repay, and I promise to take care of your company and employees." Diana said, speaking aloud now. "If it weren't for you, I might never have been able to access my family's accounts. Thank you."

"Are you going to stay for the service?" Alex inquired.

"No. We didn't know Logan all that well. We just met Logan a week and a half ago. I think it's best if we leave." said a sad Faith.

"If you're sure," Alex said.

"We are," said Diana. "Thank you, but this mourning time should be for this who knew him, not strangers who just met him."

"I agree." Faith said.

"Alright." Alex couldn't argue the rightness of that statement.

Two hours later, though, Diana and Faith were at the crematorium to oversee Logan's cremation and say goodbye to the man who helped them so much.

* * *

After the cremation, Faith, and Diana went to see Tara and learned that if all went well, she could be released Monday afternoon or Tuesday morning. Tara looked scared about where she was going to live until they asked if she would like to live with them.

Over the weekend, they made arrangements to fly to Boston, leaving the Amazonia in London. They also bought some new clothes for all of them, including Tara, much to her surprise.

On Saturday, while Faith was visiting Tara, Diana had an old friend she wanted to visit. She was sitting next to Etta's grave, reading Mrs. Wade's letter.

_Hello Dear,_

_I know you're wondering why we did this. Well, after you left, William and I started talking. We decided to sell the bookstore and give you most of the profits. Since you worked so hard to help us keep it, and as you know, our sons died in The War._

_Since I didn't know where your home was, I divided the money, placing half in your stock portfolio with a letter and the other half in your bank account with a letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Olive Wade_

Diana had tears in her eyes as she read Mrs. Wade's letter. She didn't realize how much she missed them and Etta after leaving until she came back to London. Diana is grateful to Logan for teaching her what she needed to know to find Etta's grave. Now, sitting beside it, Diana finds she has so much she wants to say.

"You were right," Diana softly says as she begins telling Etta what happened after she left. She concludes with, "Somehow, I think you always knew. Maybe Steve told you the truth about me, but it never mattered to you. I was just your friend. I still am."

Just then, a young man and woman walked up behind her. One asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Diana," Diana said, not giving her last name. She then asked, "Who are you?"

"We're Etta Candy's Grandchildren. She's Elizabeth and I'm Pete Halliday," said Pete.

"I am Diana," Diana paused, considering whether or not to say her last name. Causing the Halliday siblings to wonder about her mental state when Diana continued, "Prince. I am Diana Prince."

"Oh, yeah," Pete said, at the same time as Elizabeth's shouted.

"We know that story."

"What story?" Diana asked.

"Gran loved to tell the story about the young woman she helped during The War," Elizabeth tells Diana. Continuing, she asks, "That must have been your Grandmother?"

Diana makes a noncommital sound before saying, "I am grateful that she did. If it were not for her, I would not have had Faith at home." Seeing the confusion, the Halliday sibling faces Diana continues, "The city is so chaotic." Letting the sibling think she had Faith in the country.

They are quiet for a moment remembering the woman they all loved before saying goodbye.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, they found out from the police that they caught the man that "killed" Logan Monroe. He was an assassin who had been in contact with the person who hired him for close to three months. The murderer said the person who ordered the hit was a man and as Diana and Faith had only just arrived in town and were defiantly female. They were in the clear.

On Tuesday, Tara got released from the hospital. The doctor decided to keep her an extra day because she was flying to another country. He wanted to sure she was strong enough to make the trip. The Princes also found out that with Logan's death, all his properties were theirs. Since there would be no way, they could return it.

They spent the night on the yacht. Tara was surprised to find all of her stuff old and new, waiting for onboard. As she has no money and no way home, Tara decided to wait until they get to America to question them about it.

* * *

Tara and the Princes flew to Boston the day after her release from the hospital. They stayed in a hotel until they found a place for the three of them. The day they finished decorating the house, Tara decided it was time to talk to them about her family and how her stuff came to be on their yacht.

"How did you find me?" Tara questioned, Faith and Diana out of the blue as they were talking about what to eat for dinner. "Before you tell me again, it was in the middle of nowhere I know you're lying. I can see your auras. Auras tell when people lie, so please don't lie to me anymore."

"You truly want to know the truth?" Faith asked seriously. When Tara hesitantly nods, Faith and Diana, tell her the whole truth. To prove it's true, they use the Lasso of Hestia on Tara.

"Try to lie." Faith instructed. "Do you like me?"

"Noo...Yes. I'm a lesbian." Seeing their confusing Tara continued while blushing brightly, "It means I'm attracted to girls and not boys. So, yes, I like you because I'm attracted to you." After blurting out that Tara quickly takes off the Lasso, saying, "OK. I believe you. Now, you use it."

Diana had Faith use it on her first. Then she uses it on Faith with Tara asking both of them questions. Just as the question session for Faith ends and before removing the Lasso, Tara can't resist asking, "Do you like me?"

"Yes. I want to kiss you." said a puzzled Faith. "Does that make me a lesbian, too?" And with that, Diana removes the Lasso not wanting to hear her daughter's sexual desires.

They are surprised by Tara's complete lack of surprise at her family wanting to kill her. Tara shrugs, saying they had been slowly trying to do it since her mom died. This time they just decided to finish the job outright.

Tara agrees to help them adjust more to the modern way of living; Tara takes over control of her family money. Faith and Tara tentatively agree to a date.

* * *

It had been a while since Faith first had her Dreams about the girl and two months since they've been in Man's World when one night Faith was walking to the store to pick up stuff for dinner when a voice stopped her.

"I've been looking for you, Faith Lehane." The strange woman spoke with an English accent.

"Look, Lady, I don't know who you're looking for but, it ain't me." Faith said, deliberately using the slang she heard on the streets, the language that upsets Diana to listen to her use.

"You are Faith Lehane, Potential Vampire Slayer."

* * *

**A/N: William Moulton Marston is the creator of Wonder Woman. Greatly influenced by the two women in his wife, Elizabeth Holloway Marston and their polyamorous life partner Olive Byrne Marton created Wonder Woman. Marston also wrote self-help books under the pen name Charles Moulton. The names Charles, Olive, William, Elizabeth, and Pete come from this. **


	7. Chapter 7

Over the last couple of months, things had been going very well for Faith, Diana, and Tara. Faith and Diana were getting used to Man's World, and Tara was becoming stronger and surer of herself. Diana got a job at a museum, and Faith and Tara had started school. Tara and Faith's relationship was progressing well; everything was perfect. Until the night Faith went to the store and was stopped by a strange woman who said she was someone named 'Faith Lehane,' and she was a Potential Vampire Slayer?! Seriously!?

"Look, I told ya I ain't who ya want. So, Cya." Faith said, irritated as she started to walk away.

"My name is Professor Diana Dormer, and I'm with the Watchers' Council. We have ways of finding Potential Vampire Slayers even before they're born. Those methods have led me to you, Faith Lehane. Now, if you'll come with me, we have much work to do." The woman who is now known as Professor 'as if that means anything,' Diana Dormer said.

Faith decides that it was best to ask Diana and Tara about this before going anywhere with this crazy lady. So, without any warning, Faith took off running with Diana Dormer trying to follow her but, she quickly loses her. Faith wanted to make sure the woman doesn't follow her home so, she ran around in circles for several minutes before returning home.

* * *

When Faith returned home, Diana and Tara knew something was wrong but, before either of them could speak, Faith started talking, "Tara is our house protected against people using magic to find anyone living here?" Faith asked, urgently shocking both women.

Stunned, Tara replied, "Yes. I put up a protection spell on our home the day after we moved. I did it because when we were staying at the hotel, I called my cousin Annie to see if she knew anything about Danny and my Father. She was surprised to hear from me and told me that they should have just tossed me into a ditch as she wanted. I wanted to make sure she couldn't find me." Tara was still sad over the fact her female cousin had sided with her father and brother in a plot to kill her. Seeing Tara's teary eyes, Faith hugged her as Diana changed the subject.

"Why do you want to know about protection spells? You said you do not believe in that sort of thing but, if it made Tara happy, you are okay accepting it. So, what changed now that you want to know more about magic?" Diana asked, with concern written across her face. For Faith to be asking about magic, something terrible must have happened.

"I was on my way to the store when this woman stopped me. She kept insisting on my name being Faith Lehane, and that I was a Potential Vampire Slayer. I kept telling her that wasn't me; she had the wrong person. That's when she told me that she worked for a group that has ways to find Potential Vampire Slayers even before they are born. When she said to come with her, I ran away from her to come to talk to you guys. See what you think of all this." Faith said while pacing back and forth in front of an equally confused and concerned Diana and shocked Tara.

"Remember right before Tara came to the Island. You had Dreamed about a girl fighting creatures that looked like Logan?" Diana began thoughtfully, "Maybe this has something to do with those Dreams. We never did find out where they came from or why you had them. Also, Logan said that he was a Vampire."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tara asked, "What group?"

Faith was confused about the sudden topic change, "What... Why?"

Shrugging Tara replied while going to her computer, "Maybe we can look them up online."

"That is a good idea. Faith you know more of Logan's hacking tricks then I do, when we get close to finding something I want you to hack into the site to see what it is truly about," said Diana as she went to her computer as well.

"She said her name was Professor, whatever that means, Diana Dormer." Faith started towards her computer as she continued saying, " The group she works for is called the Watchers' Council."

They start to research and soon see that Professor Diana Dormer is a Professor of Folklore and Mythology at Harvard University. Next, they find some sites that mention Vampire Slayers finding out that, "She alone will stand against the Vampires, the Demons, and the Forces of Darkness." They also found out that Vampire Slayers have Supernatural Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, Rapid Healing, and Prophetic Dreams. But, they were unable to find anything on the Watchers' Council.

"This does not tell us anything. The sites are describing traits for Vampire Slayers that we Amazons have naturally. All except for the Prophetic Dreams." A frustrated Diana huffed.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've never heard of Vampire Slayers or the Watchers Council. Maybe Faith should meet her again and get more information?" Tara timidly suggested.

"T-Bear, I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't think I should leave this house anytime soon. She said they could find these Slayers even before they're born. If that's true, I shou-" Faith suddenly stopped and turned pale as a thought occurred to her, "If they can truly track these Slayers before birth, do you think they know about Themyscira?" Now it was Diana who turned pale.

Tara, however, remained calm. "I don't think so." Both Diana and Faith went to interrupt, but she held her hand up to stop them. "Hear me out, please?" When they both nodded, she continued, "Faith, you said she called you Faith Lehane? Right?" Getting another nod from Faith, Tara breathed a sigh of relief. "Faith, don't you understand? Even if it is you, she wants she doesn't truly know you." Tara could see they were beginning to see what she was getting at and continued, "She may know you're a Potential Vampire Slayer, but she doesn't know anything about Faith Prince because she is looking for Faith Lehane. And because she is looking for Faith Lehane from Boston, Themyscira is still safe. To be on the safe side, you should find this Professor and pretend you need to learn to fight. That way, you can keep an eye on her and find out what she truly knows about you." Tara finishes looking both relieved and worried about the situation.

"She has a point Faith. If you "train" with this person, then you'll be able to know her movements and what her motives are." Diana said, looking proudly at Tara approving of her plan.

And so it was decided that Faith Prince, Amazonian Princess, Warrior, and daughter of an American spy whose been dead for eighty-one years. Would become Faith Lehane, a teenager from South Boston, who would learn more about Vampires from the Professor lady.

* * *

Professor Dormer found Faith the next time she left the house. She was once again insisting that she knew who Faith was, so after a few minutes, Faith gave in and followed her home.

"How much do you know about me?" asked Faith, looking around Dormer's house before continuing, "How do you even know about me?" She said, almost holding her breath.

"We don't truly know that much. At least at first. All we knew is where the mother is and her name. Then we keep an eye on the girls, and when they get close to the age when they could become Slayers, we approach them to train and guide them." The Professor said arrogantly.

Deciding that Faith should stay with her Professor Dormer then introduced her to Sensei Kanno, who was a Martial Artist that trained Slayers and Potential Slayers because he wanted revenge against the Vampires for them killing his family. Dormer also took Faith shopping for a new wardrobe, turning Faith Prince into Faith Lehane. Faith bought leather, tight clothes, and got a henna.

* * *

For the next seven months, Faith 'lived' at Dormer's house and trained. She only saw Diana and Tara when she went on 'dates' with Tara. Although Faith was upset at first, her relationship with Tara had taken a backward step until she realized that it was better this way. They could get to know each other better before getting to intimately involved.

Then one night, Faith was spending the night over at a 'friend's' house when she had another of her Dreams about a girl fighting Vampires. This time the girl was black, not blonde, and spoke with a funny accent. The next morning Faith told Diana and Tara she had another girl fighting Dream over breakfast. As Faith reached to pick up a glass of orange juice, it broke in her hand. That's when they all realized this time was different.

When Faith told Dormer about the incident, she called the Council and confirmed that Kendra Young, the current Slayer, had been killed making Faith, the Slayer. Faith questioned how she could be sure, and Dormer told her that the Dreams of seeing the last Slayer's life, and the broken glass means the Powers of the Slayer transferred to her, and they need to train harder.

* * *

Diana and Tara would go out with Faith more as Dormer becoming more confident in Faith's abilities chose to stay at home more. That suited the Princes and Tara as they got to spend more time together. Everything was going well until one night; Faith returned home to find a nightmare waiting for her.

He was Kakistos, an Ancient Vampire so old he had cloven hooves for hands and feet, and because of this, he could never have a human appearance again. Kakistos had commanded the Maenads and fought against the Slayer Artemia in ancient Greece. And now he was in Boston, in Faith's town, and at this very moment he was in Faith's home, and he wasn't alone.

* * *

Faith arrived home, her wounds still bleeding but, almost healed. Diana frantic at the state of her daughter rushed to her side. Tara came rushing in with the First Aid Kit and helped Diana treat Faith while listening to what happened. After arriving home to find an Ancient Vampire and his minions torturing Dormer. Faith was held captive by several of them while Kakistos killed Dormer, Faith managed to get away and take out his eye before knocking over a candle the Vampires had ignored. She ran in the confusion of the fire.

"What do we do now?" A quiet Faith wanted to know.

"I don't think we can stay here." said an equally quiet Tara.

"While we can't risk them following us to Themyscira, T-Bear. I know we said we'd take you there but not now. Not like this!" Faith said a little more angrily.

Before an argument could start between the couple, Diana stopped it by saying, "Did Professor Dormer not say something about a second Slayer somewhere in California?" Diana paused, thinking before she could continue, Faith, interrupted her.

"Yeah, out in Sunnydale, California. Buffy Summers, she drowned but was revived by CPR. Why?" Faith asked, looking confused.

"Because that is where we are going. If this Vampire is looking for one Slayer and has followers, then maybe two Slayers can defeat all of them." Diana stated, logically.

And with those words, the family of three headed for the second Slayer. Headed for Sunnydale, Califonia. Headed for Buffy Summers.

* * *

**A/N: A henna is a temporary tattoo. I gave Faith the henna instead of a real tattoo for two reasons: 1.) She's Royalty. and 2.) She's Immortal. Because of these reasons, I don't see her marking her body with something like a silly tattoo. But I wanted to try to keep to characteristics of the character.**

**A/N2: For the Wonder Woman fans Bruce said it himself in Batman VS Superman that Wonder Woman didn't do anything in Man's World until 2013. Before that, there weren't any photos or surveillance videos of her. So in this story, for a little bit longer, she'll be in the background. She might have a surprise appearance or two beforehand. You'll have to wait and see. ;) **

**A/N3: They didn't find anything on the Watchers' Council, not for a story plot reason, but because from what I remember of Buffy canon, the Council hated technology. They wouldn't have just let a website host about them. In one of the last episodes, Giles says that when the Council HQs blew, it caused the destruction of almost all their research materials, and they should have put it on computers before that. So, no, Watchers' Council website. **


	8. Chapter 8

While Faith was dancing with a Vampire, she was trying to think of what she would tell the other Slayer about her life. But, all she could think about was their trip across the country. After they had packed, they went to a placed nearby, that was selling a used truck and bought it. Since the owner was the one selling the truck, it came with license plates and was nothing like what Diana would drive. Also, they figured it would attract less attention than what they usually drove. With all three of them taking turns driving, they made good time and were occasionally able to stop along the way. It was at one of these stops that Tara and Faith shared their first kiss in front of a waterfall. They saw Natural Parks and Wonders. Just then, the Vampire brushed against Faith while they were dancing, and Faith decided to end it and figure out what to say to Buffy later.

* * *

"So, you lied?" asked Diana, feeling Deja Vu. Before remembering, she had a similar conversation with Steve.

"I didn't lie. We don't know anything about Faith Lehane. Everything I said could have been a life she led." Faith finished with a dimpled grin showing. She had come to see Diana and Tara before going back to her motel. They decided she would continue to live apart from them until they know more about Sunnydale, the town and its people. All hated it but, it was for the best no one know about Faith's family for now.

Chuckling Tara replied, "She's got you there. All we know is that Professor Dormer thought Faith was Faith Lehane and that the Watchers' Council could find a Slayer anywhere."

Shaking her head, Diana couldn't help but smile in agreement. They spent a few more minutes talking before Faith had to leave for the motel, kissing Tara, and hugging Diana, Faith sneaks out of the house and to head back to her motel room. Upon arriving in Sunnydale, The Princes and Tara decide that while Faith looks for Vampires, Tara would go to school at home, and Diana got a job at an art gallery. After Faith left, Tara started her homework, and Diana looked over an exhibit.

* * *

After seeing one of Kakistos' minions and beating it while two other Vampires cornered Buffy, a worried Faith goes to Diana, who calms her down by telling her that he may have been searching for her without knowing her exact location. But, as it turns out, Kakistos did know where she was. He turned up at her motel room the next night while she was talking to Buffy. He and his minions chase them into their hideout. While Buffy was fighting, fear paralyzed Faith. Faith thinks back to what Diana said to her the night before, "Little Angel, I know you are afraid to face Kakistos. I know you still see what he did to Professor Dormer. But, you cannot let that stop you when I was fighting Ares; there were times when I doubted myself. When I doubted I was the right person to fight Ares, that I could win. Ares even said that Mankind did not deserve my protection. But, in the end, I knew it is not about what you deserve, it is about what you believe, and I believe in love." With that thought in mind, Faith was able to kill Kakistos.

* * *

After the nightmare was finally over, Faith went home. She needed to be near Diana and Tara. "I couldn't move," Faith was telling them while Diana held her. "I kept thinking I didn't deserve to be a Vampire Slayer. Then I heard you say what you told me last night, and I knew I was going to be fine. That I was letting him win because of my fear, and as soon as I stop being afraid, I killed him."

That night Faith stayed with Tara and Diana. They all slept in the same bed to be close to each other and to be sure the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

While Tara and Faith had started dating again, Diana became friends with Joyce. Surprisingly their friendship isn't based upon their Slayer daughters. Everything seems to be going well for all of them. For a little while.

* * *

After the night, Faith killed Kakistos. She got another motel room but spent most of her time when she wasn't with the "Scooby Gang" with her mother and girlfriend. Which Faith began to notice was a lot of time. She started to see a pattern that did include any in "Scooby" activities. That they only wanted her around if they needed something. Something she told Diana and Tara.

"Maybe we should leave." Faith was saying one night.

"Faith, we cannot just up and leave because you do not have any friends," Diana said.

"No, it's not about friendships. It's about lies and secrets. I know that's ironic considering I'm keeping secrets from them but, I'm trying to see if I can trust them, and they seem to want to keep secrets and not trust me." Faith sighed, frustrated.

"Alright, I will start making arrangements for us to move. But, give it a while longer. Maybe it is not as bad as you think." Diana said before turning to leave Faith's room. Before Diana could, Faith called her back to ask if she could get something for her. Diana would probably have to go to LA for it. Showing Diana her drawing and explaining what it meant and why she wanted it, Diana had a whimsical smile on her face before agreeing.

* * *

Diana bought a new house in a new city, and Faith would be needed for a couple of the rooms other than that Diana and Tara decorated the rest of it. Tara also put up protection spells again. Diana also decided to make things easier on herself by buying an old airport, and a private plane. They were on there way back when then stopped in LA for a couple of days to have what Faith wanted made. Tara also wanted to have something made that would take a couple of days before it was ready for pick up. They decided to return to Sunnydale and that Diana would return on her own to pick up the items. They were in for a big surprise when they got back.

Faith had a new Watcher, and she was strict. Faith couldn't get away as often. They were even more surprised when what seemed like a day later they all found out that she wasn't a Watcher at all. That the Council had fired her and sent out notices about, even more, shocking was that Buffy a Vampire Slayer abhorred not only a Vampire but a murderous one at that. One that just tried to end the world the year before. Buffy even fought Faith to save him. For Faith, this was the final straw. She was done with this whole little Holier-than-thou inbred group, especially since Giles didn't check out Post's story. He admitted that there were warnings about her. Even if there weren't, he still was responsible for a young girl, and he just turned her over to a stranger just because she said she was a "Watcher." Diana was furious about this and wanted to confront Giles but, Faith convinced her that instead of going all Wonder Woman on the Scooby Gang, they should move since everything was already for them. Tara and Diana agreed only asking if she wanted to drive or fly to LA. Faith said neither that they should take a bus because it was untraceable. Being in Sunnydale for more than a month, Diana had to transfer the license plates and registration to her name. Driving means they could run the plate, flying means they could track the destination of the tickets, but a bus to a big city with an international airport with daily flights. That's harder to track.

At the bus stop, Tara asks, "Where are we going?" she still felt uneasy about being around so many people.

"Well, first, we will go to pick up something, then we are going to travel for a little bit." Diana was deliberately vague to protect Themyscira and surprise Tara. "Come on, Faith, the bus is here," she said before all three of them boarded.

* * *

Sitting across from the bus stop was a man who had a powerful boss who would want to know the Slayer was leaving.

Upon hearing this, Mayor Richard Wilkins III was furious he had plans to use the Dark Slayer against the others. He thought it over for a minute and demanded a shapeshifting demon be brought to him immediately.

* * *

**A/N: I'm doing it this way to keep as much to canon as I can. This way, "Faith" can still go dark even while Faith has left Sunnydale.**


	9. Chapter 9

Upon arriving in LA, they waited for Diana to pick up what they both had made and arrange for her private plane to fly in. Diana's plane was really a jet. The jet had a master bedroom and bath, guest bedroom with a half bath, a lounge area with two sofas and a four-seat area, and a galley. Flying from a private airport in LA to the airfield, they inherited. They spent the flight in the lounge area talking about their business and what they would do next, before falling asleep on the sofas.

* * *

When they landed in London, there was a car waiting for them, and Jean and Alex met them. Who brought them up to date on the business because, as they promised, they've stayed out of it. Alex told them of any legal issues, and Jean told them of the overall welfare of the company. With no legal issues, the only problem seems to be the President of the company. Because he doesn't want to listen to a "secretary," some of his decisions were beginning to hurt the company.

Before she could continue, Faith spoke, "Can you do the job yourself?" she was looking Jean right in the eye.

"NO!"

"Yes." came the answers from both Jean and Alex.

Before anyone else could say anything, Alex was continuing, "Jean, Logan often said you were the one who ran the business that he was only needed to sign the paperwork. He said he would be lost without you if you ever figured out the power you had and quit for a better job somewhere else." Alex said, while Jean in the eyes. Both were teary-eyed over their loss.

Diana looked at Faith, who glanced at Jean before looking back and giving the nod while they gave them a moment. Diana saw Tara figured out what they were going to do and was smiling. That was enough to convince her it was the right thing to do. "Jean, when we get back, we will make you the President of the company. I am sure it is what Logan would have wanted." Diana said, smiling at them softly before looking at Alex and continuing, "Can you draw up the papers to the change while we are gone?"

"Sure. How long are you going to be gone?" Alex asked, looking happily at Jean while she looked nervous about everything.

Diana replied as they pulled up to the docks, "We are not sure. But, we will be back fairly quickly, I am sure." And with that, they retrieved their luggage, boarded the Amazonia, and set sail.

* * *

When they got close to Themyscira, Faith took over piloting the yacht so she could use her Slayer vision to see the protective Barrier. When she saw it, Faith brought the Amazonia to a stop just beside it. That way, if there were any other ships in the area when they leave, they would just think that the women went swimming and not see a yacht coming out of nowhere towards them.

Since they had some things they wanted to take with them, they decided that Faith would swim to get a boat while Diana and Tara gather their belongings.

* * *

Once everyone was on the Island, Faith introduced Tara to Hippolyta and Antiope. Tara was then shown around Themyscira by Faith, with Diana, Antiope, and Hippolyta following at a distance. When they got to the waterfall, Faith asked Tara to stay there for a minute while she did something. While Tara stared at the waterfall, Faith quietly went back to Diana, who gave her a small box. Quickly returning to Tara before she turned around, Faith takes her hands, clearing her throat as she begins dancing with Tara as Faith started singing:

Can't say how the

days will unfold

Can't change what the

future may hold

But I want you in

it, every hour,

every minute

This world can

race by far too

fast

Hard to see

while it's all

flying past

But it's clear

now, when

you're

standing

here now

I am meant to

be wherever

you are

next to me

All I want

to do is come

runnin', home

to you, come

runnin' home

to you

And all my life

I promise to

keep runnin'

home to you,

keep runnin'

home to you

And I could see

it right from

the start,

right from the

start

That you would

be, be my light in

the dark, light

in the dark

OH, you gave me

no other choice

but to love you

All I want

to do is come

running'home

to you, come

runnin' home

to you

And all my life

I promise to

keep runnin'

home to you,

keep runnin'

home, home to

you

Can't say how the

days will unfold

Can't change what the

future may hold

But I want you in

it, every hour,

every minute

As Faith finished singing, she kneels, looking softly into Tara's crying eyes. "Tara Andrea McClay, will you marry me?" asked Faith, holding up an open ring box.

Taking a deep breath, Tara finally spoke the words she'd been yearning to say, "Yes, I will marry you, Faith." Faith was grinning broadly as she slid the ring on Tara's finger before she was standing and kissing her. Diana is standing to the side a little ways away, softly crying when Antiope asks what Faith meant by marrying her. "It's Man's version of a Handfasting."

Faith heard that and stopped kissing Tara to look at her Aunt. "Yes, it's a Handfasting. That is, if Tara's alright in accepting, we can do right here before we leave." Faith said, looking from Hippolyta to Diana to Antiope to Tara to see if there were any objections.

Tara had no objections. She wanted to marry Faith and had no family she was close too to include in the wedding. Diana objected. "We cannot plan a Handfasting fast enough for you to do it while we are here now. You have to wait until the next time we came back."

She was going to say more, but Hippolyta interrupted, "Actually, we can." Giving Faith a look, Hippolyta continued, "I was going to make you pay for your actions before you left. But, as it turns out, they were the spark that was needed to motivate Philippus to court me. We are having a Handfasting Ceremony in a few days." Hippolyta said, smiling with a faraway look in her eyes. Before she finished her thought, "We could just alter the arrangements a little to include Faith and Tara."

"Won't Philippus mind us crashing her wedding?" asked a worried Tara.

When Hippolyta looked confused, Diana translated as Philippus came up from behind them, "Philippus will not mind sharing her Handfasting Ceremony with Faith and Tara?"

"No. As long as I get to be able to go through with the Ceremony this time finally." Philippus said, looking at Faith and Tara before turning to Hippolyta, "We had planned two others before this one but, Hippolyta always called them off. This is the closest we got before you returned. Now, I know Ceremony will happen." Philippus said, beaming.

With everyone in agreement, Diana pulled Tara aside to ask if she had a dress she would like to wear or if she would need the Island seamstress to make her one. Tara had packed one, and Faith and Diana were going to be wearing Royal dresses that Hippolyta had made to include them in her Handfasting.

* * *

After the Ceremony, Diana left the celebration for a short while and came back with small boxes that she gave Faith and Tara. Taking out the ring, Faith put it on Tara's finger, "T-Bear you've made me the happiest woman on Earth today, I love you."

"Faith, I think we're both the happiest woman on Earth because I've never been happier in my life, not even when my Mom was alive. I love you, too." Tara said as she took out a bracelet and put it on Faith's left wrist.

"Diana, what is the meaning of these gifts that my Little One and Tara are giving each other to make them chock up like this," Hippolyta asked confused as to why jewelry would make them cry.

"It is the meaning behind the rings that are causing the tears, Mother. In Man's World, what Tara is wearing is called a wedding ring set. It consists of an engagement ring and a wedding ring. These rings tell everybody that she is married. Also, Tara knew Faith would not want demons," They had already explained to Hippolyta and Antiope about Faith being a Slayer, "And Vampires knowing she has a family, they could hurt to get to her. So, to avoid that and yet still give her something Tara, decided to get Faith a wedding bracelet. I had them all made to look alike because I liked Faith's reasoning behind why she wanted the style she wanted." Going over to them, Diana continued, "Tara, your engagement ring is red and yellow gold outer rings and platinum inner ring set with flat diamonds center ring locked together, so the three rings form an unbreakable whole. I took that idea and carried it over for the wedding ring and bracelet. They are red and yellow gold outer rings and a white gold center ring. That way, all the wedding jewelry can have the same meaning." Diana finished looking at Faith to explain the meaning.

Faith looked down at her bracelet and Tara's rings before softly saying, "I wanted to get a ring to symbolize two very different people, from different worlds, coming together and becoming one, bound by love and marriage."

"That is a beautiful sentiment, Little One," Hippolyta said before clearing her throat of the lump that had lodged there when Faith spoke. Diana and Tara were crying, just before Tara rushed into Faith's arms.

Soon afterward, the married couples Hippolyta and Philippus, and Faith and Tara retired to their rooms while the others continued to party. For Faith and Tara, it was a dream come true, making love for the first time on their wedding night, and it could not have been any better.

* * *

They spent a few days enjoying Themyscira before it was time to leave. Once again, a small group accompanied them to the yacht. As they got close to the Barrier, Faith jumped into the water and swam out to see if there were any other ships in the area. As she climbed onto the Amazonia, Faith saw a boat in the distance. They would have to hurry if they wanted to protect Themyscira. Faith returned and told the others this. To speed things up and give the illusion that someone was swimming, Faith dove off the side of the boat they could see and away from the Barrier. After Tara and Diana had gotten everything on board and with Faith pushing the boat, the Amazons were back behind the Barrier before someone saw them. While she was there, Faith took the opportunity to say goodbye to her Grandmother and Aunt before swimming back to the other side of the yacht.

While Faith was gone, Diana exchanged a few words with the people of the other boat, who looked like they didn't believe her. Until they saw Faith surface between the ships, when asked what she was doing, Faith said she was practicing her diving. One of them thought she was a free diver, and they question Faith no more. They instead wished her luck before leaving. The Princes and Tara waited until they were out of sight before leaving.

* * *

Arriving in London, they went to the office were Diana and Faith signed the papers to change the President of the company, and Faith asked if there was any way to include Tara in their fortune. They decided over Tara's objections that everything would be divided up equally between the three women. They stayed in London long enough for the papers to be signed and then headed home with Tara and Faith taking the master bedroom and Diana one of the guest rooms this time.

* * *

When they got home, Faith finished helping decorate the last two rooms of their house, which was to be Faith and Tara's rooms separately but instead became guests' room. Afterward, they went out to dinner at a place called O'Malley's.

Everything was going well. Diana, Faith, and Tara were sitting there looking over their menus when a group of five people walked in and sat down, not too far from them. There were three men and two women. One man was older with gray in his hair, one man had glasses, and one man wore a Fedora pulled lowed over his eyes. One of the women was a tall blonde, and the other was a shorter brunette.

When they got closer to Faith, she sensed something about the dark-skinned man in the hat. Something that wasn't good. Something that wasn't human.

"We have a problem." Faith said softly, looking back at the man in question.

* * *

**A/N: The song lyrics are from the TV show The Flash: Runnin' Home To You. **

**A/N2: Tara's engagement ring is an idea I got from reading Unicorn1111's Rizzoli & Isles stories. He mentions it for the first time in his Intersecting Lines Book 1 story. He repeats it and gives the meaning I use in Intersecting Lines Book 2. I used this ring and its purpose because of the characters involved in this story. Faith being more than human and Tara being human, the ring, and its meaning seemed to fit them truly. **


	10. Chapter 10

"We've got a problem." Faith said softly, looking back at the man in question. "The big guy other at the next table is not human." Faith said, turning back to her table. "I don't know what he is but, he's not human."

"Are you sure?" asked Diana, glancing at the man in question.

"I agree. Something's not right with his aura," said Tara looking at him in confusion.

The fact that both Faith and Tara could sense something not human about him was enough to convince Diana. "What do we do now? The others with him do not seem to be afraid. They seem to be friends with him." Diana was concerned with the situation.

"Why don't we write a note and have Tara magic it into their hands as we're passing by to tell them to met us in the parking lot." Faith suggested chewing on her lip, thinking.

Just then, the waitress came to take their order. They declined and returned their menus. After she was gone, Diana and Faith both wrote a simple note and kept them loosely in their hands. As they got ready to leave, Tara prepared a perception spell for the group. So, that they would only perceive want Tara wanted them to. Passing by the group, Faith leaned down to the blonde woman and put her hand over the blonde's, while Diana did the same to the brunette woman. Both said one something to the women before leaving the building. Once outside, Tara kept watching keeping the spell in place while Faith hacked the security system for the surrounding area. After Faith had hacked the system, she brought down all the cameras with a view of the parking lot. Once Diana was sure that Faith had blocked all cameras for the lot, she changed into Wonder Woman. Tara changed the perception spell from one of concealment to one of revealing once Wonder Woman appeared then left as well.

* * *

When Tara changed her spell, the members of the SGC thought they saw three women leaving with two bending down by Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser whispering in their ears. Looking startled, Sam and Janet turned to glance at each other and felt paper in their hands. Opening the notes, both women gasped in shock.

"Sam, Janet, is something wrong?" asked Daniel Jackson.

Looking at the other when they heard Daniel question, both of the women glanced at each other's hand, before quickly locking eyes together. They switch notes and gasped again. "Oh, boy." Said a shocked Sam.

As Janet asks, "How could it be?"

"What's going on there?" Jack O'Neill questions looking for the waitress, not listening or caring.

"Captain Carter, Dr. Fraiser, has something occurred?" asked Teal'c curious as to what's happening.

Looking first at Teal'c, then, back at the notes, then to Daniel, then to each other before handing the letters over. Janet gives hers to Sam, who gives them to Daniel. Once he read them, he says, "Oh God. Jack."

"What!" O'Neill snapped, still looking to get food, and not paying attention.

"Jack, look." Daniel insisted. Before shoving the notes into his hand.

Grudgingly he glances at them, only to do a double-take and read when he saw the words. 'We need to talk about the black man's secret.' 'The gentleman in the hat has a secret we need to discuss.' "What the Hell!?" O'Neill almost shouted.

"O'Neill?" asked Teal'c puzzled.

Handing over the notes, O'Neill asked, "How the Hell did this happen?"

"We don't know, Sir," said Janet. "Three women passed us two, leaned down, and whispered in our ear."

"What'd they say?" Daniel questioned.

At the same time, both women answered, "Outside."

"Parking lot."

"I have not shown anyone my symbiote. Could someone from the base have told?" Teal'c was getting worried now.

"No, Teal'c. Not many know you're a Jaffa." Sam said. "I don't see we have a choice, Sir. If we want answers, we'll need to go meet with them."

They all agreed to go outside and meet these people. They also decided to call the General to see if he would meet them at a secondary location. They'd ask for the change of location to ensure privacy.

* * *

The women were in the alley. They had already set their car up to leave in the opposite direction as the group. Since Faith had the area electrically secured, and Tara would make it magically secured. Deciding that they would only meet "two," and Faith would convince them to meet in a secondary location. Once she heard where the site was, Wonder Woman would leave to scout the ahead of them.

As SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser came out of the bar, they looked around the parking lot and spotted Faith at the edge of the alley. Tara cast the perception spell as they neared so, by the time they reached the alley, they only saw two women instead of three.

"Yeah, this doesn't scream suspicious," O'Neill said sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't like it, give us somewhere else to go. Not a lot of privacy here, Princess." Faith said just as sarcastically.

Although the others couldn't hear her, Wonder Woman said, "Faith, now is not the time to match wits with them."

"Look, Sir, you did want to talk in private. So, why don't we just give them a meeting place." Sam was saying at the same time as Wonder Woman.

Giving Faith a dirty look, O'Neill agrees, "Yeah, okay. Why don't we all go back to my place, Princess." he finishes trying to insult Faith. Faith just smirked but said nothing.

Tara almost lost when Wonder Woman said, "He will feel like a fool if he ever finds out Faith is a Princess." She left after saying that for the address they had given. Once Wonder Woman had flown off, Tara stopped the spell, and Tara and Faith tried to hurry up and leave.

"Alright, I guess we'll meet you there." Faith said, moving Tara towards the car.

"Just one thing more. Where's the other person?" Daniel asked, looking around the alley. "I mean, there were three of you in the bar."

Neither Faith nor Tara answered; they just looked at the car. The SGC members took that to mean the last person was in the car. As the women walked down the alley, the group was still baffled.

While O'Neill was ranting, Sam had taken out her cell to call General Hammond and found she had no signal. "Guys, I can't get a signal." As everyone checked their phones, Sam noticed the women had gotten into their car. As they drove away, she sees the farther they get, the stronger her returning signal became. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"Sam is everything alright?" asked Janet.

"Those women-" Sam started only to interrupted by O'Neill.

"Yes, those girls. Why don't we just talk about them later? They have a head start, and we still need to call Hammond to met us at my place." O'Neill said, moving towards his truck.

With that, they started for their cars, leaving Sam puzzled as she left. On the way, O'Neill called a stunned Hammond to fill him in.

* * *

When Wonder Woman arrived, she landed on O'Neill's roof, before going down to the ground by way of the observation platform. Once on the ground, she checked his house out. Finding his front door unlocked, she entered.

Faith and Tara were the next to arrive. Wonder Woman gave them a report as she walked them around the house as they planned for the meeting. Wonder Woman hid while Faith and Tara kiss on the hood their car.

The members of the SGC come to the house as Tara and Faith were kissing. O'Neill was not pleased with the strangers making out in front of his house. Getting out of his truck with Teal'c, he yelled, "Cut that out!" Faith and Tara kept kissing while Daniel, Janet, and Sam arrived. "For crying out loud! Will you stop that?!" O'Neill yelled at Tara and Faith again. And again, he was ignored as they continued to kiss, and the others snickered.

Hammond arrived, got out, looked around, and wondered, "What are you all still doing out here?"

Since they were still kissing, O'Neill couldn't resist being sarcastic, "Well, General, these two won't stop kissing, so can we go in."

"You never said you were ready to go in, Princess." said Faith as she kissed Tara along the neck. Letting them know they were listening but just chose to ignore them.

"Well, if that's all it takes, Princess, let's go," O'Neill replied.

* * *

Once SGC members were sitting, they explained to General George Hammond why they were there. As he opened his mouth to speak, Faith cut him off. "I know the big guy is NOT human. What is he?"

Once again shocked, they tried to think of a lie but, Tara stopped it, "Before you even try to lie, know that it won't work. We know. We know he's not human, and we will know if you lie."

"How do you know that?" asked Daniel.

"We just know." Faith said.

"Well, in that case, we can't tell you anything," Hammond said firmly.

"Anyway, what would you do if we lied to you," O'Neill said smart-alecky. "It's not like you can make us tell you the truth."

"We can't," Tara said, earning a smirk from Faith.

"I CAN." Wonder Woman said as she can into view in O'Neill's kitchen.

All the SGC members jumped upon hearing her voice. "Where the Hell did you come from?! How did you get in here?" O'Neill demanded.

Wonder Woman calmly came into the room as she replied, "Through a door. If you do not tell the truth, I have a way to make you talk."

"And I have a way to shoot you," O'Neill said posturing, which caused Faith to laugh and Tara chuckle. That made O'Neill nervous.

"You could try. But you would not succeed." Wonder Woman said.

O'Neill was about to challenge that when Hammond called him off. "Colonel, stand down. We need more information, not aggravation." O'Neill didn't like it but, he sat down.

Janet had been watching and noticed, "You're movements suggest you're more than you seem."

"We're not here to talked about us." Faith said, stepping in front of Tara.

Wonder Woman got them back on track by asking, "If you are not human, what are you?"

"We aren't allowed to disclosed that," Sam said, trying to keep Teal'c secret.

"I really can and will make you tell the truth if you do not tell it yourselves." Wonder Woman said, determined to get to the truth.

"Look, we're not goi-" O'Neill was interrupted as the Lasso closed around him.

"I have given you a chance. Now, we will do it my way." Wonder Woman said, tightening the Lasso. "This Lasso will make you tell the truth. What is your friend?"

"I'm no... He's a Jaffa." O'Neill blurted out, stunning the members of the SGC.

"Colonel!" General Hammond shouted.

"What's a Jappa?" Faith asked, still in a protective stance in front of Tara.

"Not Jappa. Jaffa. They," O'Neill said.

"Colonel, stop it immediately." Order the General.

Only to have O'Neill ignore, "They are aliens. The Jaffa are slaves of the Goa'uld. They are parasitic alien races that host and enslave populations. We're at war with them out in Galaxy." O'Neill finishes to the shock of his friends.

"So, these things they what?" Faith started to ask but, O'Neill interrupted.

"We call them snakes because they look like a big worm. The snake wraps around the brain stem of a human and takes over completely."

"If that is the case, then perhaps Faith could join to help out with the situation," said Wonder Woman as she removed the Lasso from O'Neill.

"I'm not having children working for me," Hammond said angered at what was and is happening.

"I can defeat all of you by myself. Few are at my capabilities. Now, do you want to fight and lose or just accept the help you need." Faith stated.

"We aren't what we seem General. In time we'll find this out. For now, you'll just need to trust us." Tara said quietly.

"Why should we trust you? When you don't trust us?" asked Janet.

"I have witnessed the disregard the military has for lives if it has its an agenda." Wonder Woman said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Knowing her mother was in pain, Faith tried to change the subject. "Look, if I do join you, I want a certain doctor."

"I'm a doctor," Fraiser said, confused as to why this kid would need a particular doctor.

"I'd prefer not to have any doctors, but I don't think you'll let that happen." Faith said.

"You're right. Everyone on the base undergoes a physical exam. I'm still not sure I'm going to let a child join." Said Hammond.

"Let's do this. How about this doctor is the only one to check me out, and destroy all my tests. We can try me on a trial basis. But, anytime the Doc goes into danger, I go with her to protect her." Faith stated. "And there are no other reports about me. You'll find soon enough that I'm someone military would want to make a lab rat out of."

"If I do agree to do this, I would have to advise the President to make a Presidential Eyes Only file. So, Only he would know about you. I can't agree to this any other way and unless he agrees to as well." Hammond stated.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the Hell were you thinking, Son? How could you tell them all that?" Demanded a furious Hammond.

"I don't know, Sir." Said a confused O'Neill. "I didn't want to tell them anything; I just couldn't stop myself."

"I'd liked to know what that rope was made of," Sam wondered aloud. "I've never heard of a material that is dull until you touch it, then it glows in your hands and makes people tell the truth."

"And you won't found out either." said Faith coming back into the room. "I came back to see if you want to test my ability in a sparring match between the Big Guy and me? What do ya say, Princess? Shou-"

"Stop calling me that." Growled a grumpy O'Neill. "I have a name. It's Colonel Jonathan O'Neill with two LL. If that's too much for you, then just call me Jack."

"Whatever you say, Princess." Faith said with a smirk ignoring the growl in response and everyone else's laughter. "As I was saying, what do you think about us mixing it up? Me showing you what I can do. Maybe in the next week or so?" Faith questions, "I have somethings to do, and you can talk to your President."

"Alright, young lady. I'll talk to the President." Hammond said. "If he agrees, I might give you a chance."

"Cool. Where should we met for this match?" Faith happily enquired, thinking about what she learned during the Lasso session. Knowing that Teal'c was a Warrior like her made this contest all the more equal. When Faith fought Buffy, she didn't use all her abilities. She couldn't. With having both Slayer strength and Amazon strength as well being trained as an Amazon since she was a child that made Faith more powerful and better prepared than other Slayers. For Faith to fight Buffy at her full abilities, it would have seriously hurt her or maybe even kill her. Especially, since Buffy, doesn't take her training seriously, and Faith's a trained Warrior, who's been training for 76 years. Now, with Teal'c being a trained Warrior as well Faith, felt this time it was a more even contest.

"Met us at Cheyenne Mountain next week," Hammond said.

"Alright." Faith said, turning to leave.

"And bring the other two with you," O'Neill added he had a feeling about this that he couldn't place. "It's not negotiable.

"Fine. But, if anything happens to T-Bear," Faith said as she moved back into the room. "The fight will become real, and it will be between you and me, Princess. You get me?"

Before anything else was said, they were once again surprised by Wonder Woman. "Leave now," she said sternly. She had heard the demand and Faith's reply and knew a fight was about to break out. As Faith left, Wonder Woman continued, "Why do you want us there?"

"It just seems logical." O'Neill tried to bluff.

"You are lying. I will let this time go because if I do not get back, she will return. You do not want her to return." Wonder Woman said, leaving even as they tried to question her more.

"Things just got a lot more interesting," Daniel said.

"Ya think." Quipped O'Neill.

Shortly after that, everyone went their separate ways. But, for Sam, the night had been one puzzlement after another. She decided to wait to see what the sparring match yielded.

* * *

The ride home was a quiet one for the ladies. Once inside, Tara and Faith went into the living room while Wonder Woman went to change. When she came back, they began to discuss what had happened and what comes next. "Did you need to threaten that man, Faith?" Diana asked, coming into the room.

"He threatened T-Bear. Of course, I did. There's only one reason to have her there: bait." Faith said, starting to get angry all over again as she paced."To use her to control me if they don't like what they see, or maybe they love it so much they want to control me for their purposes."

"I don't think so," Tara said, biting her lip while she thought. "If they accept your help, then there would be no point in trying to control you. You'll already be doing there work for them, so using you for there purposes would be a moot point." Tara held up her hand to stop Faith from interrupting, "They may not have seen you protecting me; they were pretty focused on Wonder Woman, not us."

"I can't take that risk, Tara." Faith says, seriously kneeling in front of Tara taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "You've seen how sad, heartbroken, and lonely, Mom has been because of Dad's death, and they only had a few days together. If I lost you, I would be devastated, completely shattered, unable to go on. So, you see, I can NOT take that risk!" Faith said emphatically.

Looking at Diana, you could see she was just as Faith described. Tara saw this and knew what Faith meant because she felt it also. She knew she had to let Faith know she wasn't alone in feeling that way. "I don't quite know, how to say how I feel, those three words, are said too much, they're not enough." Tara sang before continuing, "I feel exactly the as you do. I just could never figure out how to express it."

"I think that expresses it perfectly, Tara," Diana said with tears in her eyes. Before clearly her throat and turning the conversation back to the topic at hand, "What are we going to do about our meeting with the military next week?"

"First of all, I need Alex to transfer some into a numbered bank account. After that, I'm going to have to look into going shopping." Faith says, looking down at the coffee table.

"OK, why do you need a numbered account, and what would you be shopping for?" Asked a confused Tara.

"So, no one can trace the money, and I'm going to see if I can buy something that doesn't exist." Faith said, still looking at the coffee table.

"Alright, we will get it set up in the morning. For now, why do not we all go to bed it has been a long day." Diana said, getting up and leaving.

Tara looking at Faith, who was still staring at the coffee table, followed, saying, "Are you coming to bed now, or are you gonna watch the table all night?"

Startled, Faith replied, "HUH?"

"Coming to bed or watching the table all night?" Tara repeated.

Faith immediately got up to follow Tara to bed. Although, she still thought about her plan when she got into their bedroom and saw Tara in bed, waiting for her, all thoughts stopped.

* * *

The next morning Diana, Faith, and Tara had money transferred into an offshore numbered account. After they had conformation, Diana and Faith went shopping while Tara enrolled herself and Faith in the University of Colorado Colorado Springs.

While looking around, Faith found a couple of things that could work for what she wanted, but she needed to be sure. Faith asked to see the owner. They looked around while they waited. A man approached them with the sales clerk."How can I help you today, Ladies?" The owner asked politely.

"I'm not sure you can. Is it possible to talk in your office?" Faith enquired just as politely. Confused, the owner agreed. Showing Faith the way while Diana looked around some more. When they got to the office, Faith began, "I have a massively large order I want to place, and I don't think you can handle it."

"It would depend on the order." The owner said.

"That depends on the company. Does the same company make both of these?" Faith asks, holding up two items she had brought in with her.

"Yes." Said the owner as Diana came into the room.

"Could you call them so I could talk to them about my order?" Faith, asks setting the items on the desk, "Also, I need to talk to them in private if it's possible." The owner was again confused but saw no reason not to let her make the phone call. Everything in the office was secure. Dailing the number, the owner handed the phone over before Diana showed him out. When Diana came back, she heard Faith saying, "Are you?...You are... OK... This is what I need and want to do it." Faith went on to explain her desired merchandise before asking, "Is it possible to custom make it?... I know... But, here's the thing." Faith explained further why she needed it. "So, you think it can be done?... Alright, ship it to..." Faith gave them an address and the amounts she needed. Once she was done, she paid for it from the numbered account. "Alright, when can I expect delivery?... Excellent... Thank You, Good day." Faith hung up, smiling widely.

"Well, that was different," Diana said.

Faith just grinned. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Over the next week, Faith took the time to practice while she was waiting. They had a couple of days before the match. While they waited, the Princes and Tara decided to get everyone's vehicles. Faith got a Harley-Davidson Fat Boy, and a Jeep Grand Cherokee, which was a compromise between Faith and Diana. Diana wanted a luxury car; Faith wanted an off-road capable vehicle. In the Jeep, they got both. Tara got an Audi A2, and Diana got a Mercedes-Benz A-Class. After their vehicles arrived and situated in the garage, it was time to return their rental and then go to their meeting at Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

At the gate, they got stopped. Wonder Woman had told them they had a meeting with General Hammond.

The looked guard doubtful, when Faith told him, "Call him and tell him that we're waiting for Princess, to let us in. He'll know what it means and who we are." The guard still looked doubtful. "Look, if we are telling the truth, which we are, and you don't at least check, you're going to be in trouble. If we are not telling the truth, then the Boss Man will give you orders to get rid of us. Right?"

The guard finally saw the logic in that statement and called to check with General Hammond. Hammond gave his authorization for them to come onto the base. Once they got past the checkpoints and to level 10, Sam Carter met them. "Hello, I don't think we got introduced the other day. I'm Captain Samantha Carter but, you can call me Sam." Sam said, gesturing to another elevator, she continued, "It's a long way down."

The group arrived at the gym to find serval people waiting for them. There were O'Neill, Jackson, Hammond, Fraiser, Teal'c, and a guy they introduced as Davis from the Pentagon along with Carter.

"Princess," Faith greeted.

"I thought I told you to stop-" O'Neill started only to be interrupted by Faith.

"Whatever, Princess." Faith said before going over to the mat as once again, the others laugh. She looked at Teal'c, who was waiting and told him, "I know you are probably thinking I'm just a kid. I am NOT. I AM a Warrior just like you. To think otherwise would be hazardous to your health." Said Faith looking Teal'c in the eye.

Seeing the danger lurking in her eyes, Teal'c said, "I will approach this contest like I would with a Jaffa." Bowing his in respect.

O'Neill yelp "Teal'c Ya, can't!"

But, both ignored him as they prepared for the contest. They cautiously began, neither wanted to give away too much too soon. After a few minutes, Teal'c started to use more strength, which Faith easily matched. Teal'c increased, again and again, Faith matched him. Soon Teal'c was using all his strength, but he could tell this "child" was not.

Twenty minutes later, Faith was still breathing evenly and barely looked like she'd been in a fight. Teal'c was breathing heavily and was having trouble standing. Janet saw this and was trying to figure out how to get them to stop. She looked to everyone else watching but, all the SGC members and Major Davis were too shocked to do anything. Just as Janet decided to do something she heard. "That is enough. This contest is over." Looking over, she saw the woman is a swimsuit standing looking at the child like she was giving her a silent order. The girl immediately stopped and stepped back; then, she shocked everyone even more. When Teal'c come towards her, his momentum carrying him forward, she dropped to a knee, grasped his hand pulled him down, flipping him to the mat. Faith then walked away. It was over. Janet could tell she impressed everyone here but, she was more worried about Teal'c, rushing to his side Janet checked him over. As she checks Teal'c, she was close enough to the strangers to hear the one who stopped it ask, "You did not use your full strength, did you?" and the even more shocking reply of, "No. I wouldn't do that in a friendly contest. I hope I didn't go too far. It's just he's the first real challenge I've had since we left home." Janet lost the thread of the conversation as Teal'c made a sound, and she focused on him. Something was definitively different about these women.

* * *

**A/N: As far as the timelines go, if it's real, I'll try to keep any mention of anything real to when they were available. If it's fiction, then I will use it as needed to help the story since fiction is an idea that can happen at any time. As an example, in this chapter, in this part of the story, it takes place in the late 90s, and the song Tara sang came out later. It is Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars.**


	12. Chapter 12

After the match was over, Sam showed Faith where she could shower. Then to the Briefing Room. Once there, everyone had questions for which they wanted answers. Wonder Woman was the one to bring some order to the meeting, since Hammond was also, demanding answers. Standing Wonder Woman gathered everyone's attention, "First of all, are you alright, Noble Warrior?" She asked, looking at Teal'c.

"I am well. My symbiote is repairing the damage as we speak." Teal'c replied.

"His injuries could have been a lot worse." Janet said, looking at Faith, "The placement of them, and the amount of force use could have caused real harm if you weren't careful with how you hit him."

"She is well trained." Wonder Woman said in a voice that brooks no argument. "Now, who is he, and why is he here? I thought we agreed that there would be no one else but your President, who would know, and there would be no paper trail?"

"I'm not here for your friend. I'm here for Colonel O'Neill. It seems you made a rather large and unusual purchase." As he was saying this, an Airman walked in to tell General Hammond something, "And since I work with the Colonel, it was up to me to find out what he was doing." Davis was saying over O'Neill's protests of innocence.

"Colonel, would you like to explain to the delivery you have just received?" Hammond demanded.

O'Neill looked puzzled, "I would. But, I don't know anything about it, Sir."

Faith walked around to stand next to him, leaning down, she whispered, "Agree to sign for it and that you ordered it or I'll break your back."

"Oh, it's just some things I need. Little things. Nothing to cause any worry. I better go sign for it, Sir." O'Neill said, getting up on legs that where shaking. He didn't notice Faith move until she whispered in his ear, and that scared him. What he didn't know was no one did. Tara had made sure of it.

"Son, I think we should all go take a look at your 'little things,'" Hammond said, standing and dismissing the meeting.

O'Neill and Janet both gave Faith a look as she left, which she ignored. She figured that there be time for the show and tell later. For now, she was more worried about securing the right to work here and making sure everything she order was exactly the way she wanted it.

* * *

At the delivery truck, once O'Neill signed, everyone was surprised when the amount they unloaded. Faith had O'Neill tell the SFs to put the containers in the armory unopened. When they unloaded the last box, setting it in front of O'Neill personally. Telling him that that box was to be opened first, and given him an invoice which Faith took. After the delivery truck left, Faith said, "It's not for you, Princess, so hands-off." Looking at Hammond and Davis, she continued, "You want to know what I purchased? Then I suggest we take this party somewhere else. Cool?"

Davis had a little bit of an idea of what was in the box stopped the General from demand answers now and convinced him to wait until they were at a better location. Hammond didn't like it but agreed on the condition that he'd learn everything once then got there. Wonder Woman, Tara, and Faith just stayed silent. He assumed they agreed to tell him everything. They never agreed to anything.

* * *

Once they arrived at the place, Davis suggested they got out and stood by the vehicles while Faith opened the box. O'Neill tried to peek into the box before Faith brought out what was inside. She slapped his hand, "That's not yours, Princess."

"It's in my name, so technically it's mine," O'Neill said.

"It's in a nickname in care of you. Look at the shipping label." Faith was saying as she continued to keep the box closed. O'Neill looked, and he saw the label read 'Princess C/O Colonel Jonathan O'Neill Cheyenne Mountain.' "So you see Princess, it's not in your name after all. I just needed someone to sign for it, and yours was the only name I knew at the time."

O'Neill grumbled as he left the others once again, snickering at him. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, "If you insist on calling me "Princess," then it IS in my name." O'Neill argued, thinking he'd found a way around waiting. "I mean the address IS addressed to "Princess," and that's what you insist on calling me. Therefore it is my package." He started to turn back with a smile until Faith spoke.

"Whatever you say, Cupcake." Faith said, standing between the package and O'Neill while the rest laugh even harder. "The package is NOT for you. Got it, Cupcake."

With that, O'Neill sat down and sulked while Sam giggled, "Carter, what have I told you about giggling?"

"It's not allowed, Sir," Sam said with as straight a face as she could manage, which wasn't very straight. O'Neill just growled to more laughter.

Meanwhile, Faith had opened up the package and was surprised to find a note inside. Reading the note, her surprise grew. Giving the note to both Tara and Wonder Woman, Faith looked in the box with more than a little awe.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" Asked Hammond when he could no longer be patient.

"We are about to make fiction into fact. To turn fantasy into reality." Faith said distractedly as she pulled a case from the box.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

Tara was holding a laptop that Wonder Woman took and turned to look at the military. "You'll see soon enough. Asking questions will only delay the finding out." She, of course, knew. Faith and Diana had told her when they returned from their shopping trip. She knew the fiction Faith was referring to and was curious to see how it turned out. "Please hold all your questions until the end."

"Why can't we ask before then?" Daniel just naturally had to ask a question, after being told to wait to ask a question.

"You'll have better questions after." Answered a now distracted Tara as she was setting up the computer for Faith while Wonder Woman held it.

Faith opened up the case that had a tag with a label saying #1 on it. Inside was what she ordered. She had set the package on a table that she requested that they bring along, and she set the case on it as well. Looking inside, she found what she needed on the lid. She reached for the one next to the tag that said #1 while looking at her audience, saying, "Keep quiet until I say it's over."

Then she removed the bow from its case and the arrow from the lid. Stepping up to a spot she selected, she fired the arrow, testing both bow and arrow. Tara went to retrieve the arrow while Faith and Wonder Woman discussed the test. She typed out their observations on the computer. The same thing happened for the second test with the second bow and second arrow. Their audience was getting a little bored and, in O'Neill's case, impatient. When the third bow and third arrow test started to get their attention a little bit more, Sam noticed that the tip of this arrow was a pale yellow and wonder why when Faith shot the arrow and small fire burst from where it hit.

Tara once again went to arrow only this time with a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. Then she came back to type in Faith and Wonder Woman's thought for the third test. The test for the fourth bow and arrow which had a bright yellow tip. This time when it hit, the flames that burst forth were far more significant. Once the fire was out, the group was anxiously hoping they could now ask their questions. But, it was not to be. Because after Tara finished the notes on the fourth bow and arrow test, Faith went back to the box again. This time for the fifth bow and arrow test, the arrow had a soft red tip, which had them wondering what it could do until Faith shot it, and there was a small explosion. Tara once again put out the flames while the other two women discussed the test, and the SGC members sat in stunned silence at what just happened. That was until the sixth test. When Faith took the last bow from its case and an arrow with a bright red tip, the was a bigger deadlier explosion. No one spoke until Tara had put out the flames and typed up the notes, and then they couldn't keep quiet anymore. Wonder Woman and Tara, after putting up everything else, came over to check on Faith as she was still staring in the box in awe. Inside was another note which they read over her shoulder. Both were surprised and happy for Faith at what they read and saw.

Just then, General Hammond demanded once again to know what was going on. "I told you. We're making a fantasy to become a reality. I read a book series, and in it, the main character shot regular, incendiary, and explosive arrows. After we talked, I started thinking about how I could do that if I could get the arrows. The next day I went to a store that sold them and had the owner call the company. Once he did, I talked to the Head of R&D told him that I was a Special Operative with the military, and I would be going out on covert missions. I needed something quieter than a gun that could sometimes cause more damage than a gun. I then told him about the books I read and how I wanted to make them the idea of incendiary and explosive arrows a reality. We talked about my preference in bows and tension strength for the bows. He told me he would send a couple of different kinds of regular or black arrows to see which kind I liked better. As well as four specialty arrows, there would be six bows from which to choose. That's what you saw here." Faith said, gesturing around.

"That wouldn't explain why it appeared that Colonel O'Neill was making an unusual purchase for explosives," Davis explained his presence.

"I told you I only had his name, and when we were finalizing the order, I had it shipped here in care of him under a nickname. That way, it kept the air of being a Covert Operative, and I didn't have to give my name. I paid with an untraceable numbered account to kept my identity a secret." Faith said, looking back down into the box.

"I think we have answered more than enough of your questions. Now, what's your decision? Is she going to be able to help you or not?" Tara asked, getting fed up with the constant repeat questions.

"I just noticed something. You've never introduced yourselves. Even now, you didn't say her name. Why is that? Do you have something to hide? Are you... are you running from the law?" Daniel asked suddenly, which caused the women to laugh.

"If we were running from the authorities, could we actually hide in a military organization?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.

"She's got you there, Danny-Boy," O'Neill stated.

"Daniel's right, Sir. They've never introduced themselves, they what no paper trail, they want no one other than the President and us to know about them, and they've said they didn't want a medical exam and if they had one to destroy all the test results. That sounds like there at least hiding something, Sir." Janet said as she listed almost all the things she noticed. She started to say more but was cut off by Faith.

"I'll tell you what. You prove to me that you can keep my secret, and I might tell you."

"How's that fair?" Sam asked, getting frustrated with not knowing anything. "You'll know everything about us, and we'll know next to nothing about you."

"'To keep your secret is wisdom. To expect others to keep it is folly.'" Faith replied.

"That's Samuel Johnson. He also said 'Where secrecy or mystery begins, vice and roguery is not far off.'" Sam said, looking surprised that a kid would know that.

"Does that include you?" Tara asked, looking at each one of them in the eye. "When we first met, you were all about secrecy. You still are."

"Look, the fact of the matter is that we need names for the forms if you're going to work with us," Hammond said, stopping the arguing.

"How bout we use code names? Will that work for your paperwork? Will that make you happy to call us something?" Faith said a little snippily.

"It won't make me happy. But, it will have to do for the paperwork." Hammond agreed.

"Fine." Faith huffed. "She's T-Bear, and she's Wonder Woman." Pointing to each woman as she said their names. O'Neill snickered at that mumbling under his breath. "And she can kick your ass, Cupcake." That shocked O'Neill. He didn't think anyone heard him. "And since we're going with fiction becoming fact. I might as well be what the manufacturer has set me up to be."

"And what would that be?" Asked Daniel.

"Mockingjay," said Hammond and Janet at the same time.

Everyone turned to look at them. "What my granddaughters read those books," Hammond said.

As Janet said, "I just gave a set to Cassandra."

"Alright, so we have Wonder Woman, T-Bear, and Mockingjay. Since that's settled, I guess that means three things: 1.) I work with you. & 2.) We need to talk about you getting me a phone with all your numbers programmed in it. And another one just so T-Bear and I can stay in touch while I'm at the Mountain." She hears O'Neill mumble "paranoid much" "Actually, I'm trusting you not to track the phones either when I'm home or especially when I'm not. We have phones. These are just for communicating with whatever you call yourselves. It's not negotiable. And now for number 3.) Is it possible to get reimbursed for the price of the bow, quiver, and arrows?" Faith asked, not expecting to be.

"How much did you buy, and why?" Daniel asked.

"A bow. Four hundred thousand black arrows or regular ones. Two hundred thousand red arrows or explosive ones. Ten thousand yellow arrows or incendiary ones." Faith answered to the shock of everyone. "I also bought a custom made quiver."

"Why did you buy so much, and didn't you shot six different bows?" Asked a confused Hammond.

"I did. The manufacturer wanted me to test out these custom bows. It seems that the R&D Head didn't just listen to my idea. He's a fan of the books as well so, he took what I told him about what I needed, and he added it to the video he had the owner FedEx to him to create a real Mockingjay bow. He wasn't sure he got it right, so he sent me the best of what he had. The test shot was not only for the bows but also, the arrows. Each arrow was different, even the black ones. All this still doesn't answer if I can get reimbursed for the custom made quiver, custom made bow, and the arrows that I bought to fight your War?" Faith was being to get annoyed with them ignoring her question.

"I can't an-" Davis started to say only to be interrupted.

"Pay her," O'Neill demanded.

"What?" Davis asked, stunned.

"She may have just given us an edge. A valuable edge, I think it deserves some reward. Don't you?" O'Neill questions.

"I'll have to take it up with my bosses." Davis tried to get out of giving any answers or reimbursements.

"No. You won't. I will. When it comes to this young lady, the President has already agreed to it being a need to know basis. Meaning he has a Presidential Eyes Only file ready for her information to be put in it. Anything having to deal with her goes from me to him and no one in between. Is that clear, Major?" General Hammond stated.

"Yes, Sir," Davis said.

With that, they made arrangements for Faith, Tara, and Wonder Woman to come back to the SGC to get their Clearance Badges and Photo IDs the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Faith's first day at Stargate Command, and she was going on a mission to a planet that the M.A.L.P. showed cleared of Goa'uld activity. While the rest of SG-1 was in their uniforms, Faith was dressed all in black in her "Mockingjay" gear. Complete with knee-high boots, an archery glove, and bulletproof chest and back plates, as well the quiver on her back, with her bow over her shoulder. Since there was no danger shown on the other side of the Gate, Faith took off her glove.

O'Neill saw her doing this and just had to comment, "You should have bought the rest of the glove while you were buying everything else."

"It's an archery glove, Cupcake. Only the fingers that are on the bowstring have material on them. Running down the back off the hand to a strap at the wrist, where it's secured." Faith replied, putting away the glove.

"You know, you never did answer why you bought so many arrows?" Daniel asked again.

"And I thought you were supposed to be one of the smart ones." Was all Faith said as the last chevron locked, and they made the Jump.

* * *

They exited on a planet that looked like it was in the middle of a snowstorm; only it was far worse.

"What is this, ash?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, dial us up," O'Neill said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Daniel said, going to the DHD. He looked off to the side and saw someone lying near the Gate. "There's someone out there." He said, going over to them.

That prompted the others to check the surrounding area. They found more people, some dead, some alive, but one thing was for sure was with a volcano ejecting ash, pumice, and lava following they needed to leave quickly.

* * *

In the Gate room, it was chaos. SG-1 had brought back ten people in need of medical help and safety. Faith slipped out after helping one of the refugees.

When she got to the infirmary, she was able to hand off the refugee to a nurse, and once again slip out while everyone was preoccupied. Faith then went to the locker room to shower and change. Afterward, she quietly left the base.

* * *

Faith was having dinner at home when her SGC phone rang. "Yes?"

"I've just been informed that you haven't had a physical after your mission. I need you to come back and take care of that." the General stated in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Do I have a choice?" Faith asked.

"No," Hammond replied.

"Fine. I'll be there after I finish dinner." Faith said.

"Good." And with that, Hammond hung up.

"I take it that was the General wanting you back," Diana stated.

"Yeah, he didn't like it that I skipped out on the check-up." Faith sighed.

"Why not both of us go?" Diana asked.

"What about you, T-Bear?" Faith asked gently.

"I'm going to be checking more into some of the local magic shops. I haven't had anyone to teach me since my Mom died, and I'd liked to learn more." Tara said so softly that if Faith and Diana weren't able to hear as well as they could, they wouldn't be able to make out what she said.

"It's too bad that we can't contact the Nox." Faith lamented.

"The who?" Asked Diana seeing Tara still trapped in her memories and didn't hear Faith.

"The Nox. T-Bear." Faith waited for Tara to respond before asking, "What do you call a group who have the ability, to make something invisible, bring someone back from the dead, and live in harmony with their planet?"

"That does sound like they practice magic," Tara said.

"Yes, but after their encounter with SG-1 and the Goa'uld, they buried the Gate. If we could get a hold of them, and I could talk to one of them. I'd asked if they could teach you more about magic." Faith said, pulling Tara into an embrace.

"But, you don't believe in magic." Tara inquired.

"I believe in you. If you believe that's all I need." Faith replied, kissing Tara's head.

"I agree with Faith. If it makes you happy, that is all I need as well." Diana added.

* * *

With the Nox revelation, they decided to go to the SGC together so that Tara could get more information about the Nox.

Tara waited in Faith's quarters as Wonder Woman and Faith went to the infirmary. While Faith was waiting for the results, they heard one of the refugees complain about how "primitive this world" was and how they wanted to leave. It caused them to shakes their heads and before speaking in Ancient Greek.

_"If he truly thinks he was better off on that planet, he's a fool. The volcano had already killed a lot of his people, and he wants to go back? Crazy."_ Faith snorted.

_"I think it is more about controlling what he thinks he can control."_ Wonder Woman commented. _"Such as leaving,"_ just then they heard someone say something about technology. _"Or giving away technology."_

As they were talking, members of SG-1 came into the infirmary and went to the complaining man. They told him that the lava from the volcano would bury the Gate soon, and they couldn't return to the planet. While they were talking, Faith got her results back, then followed Dr. Fraiser into her office as she destroyed them.

* * *

When they got back to Faith's quarters, they talked to Tara, and all agreed to wait on the base until the refugees got settled before really looking into the Nox. While they waited, they would help with the refugees if they could and if the refugees would let them.

They went to the commissary to get something to eat and see if they can help with the refugees. Once they got there, they saw Janet sitting alone and decide to join her instead.

"Hello, Ladies," Janet said with a warm smile as they joined her, momentarily forgetting about missing Cassandra and wondering what she's doing. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing well. How are you?" Tara asked as Faith pulled out a chair for her to sit while Wonder Woman, and she went to get the food.

Janet smiled at the gesture as she answered, "I'm doing OK. I was just missing my daughter."

There was a pause in the conversation as Tara tries to think of something comforting to say, and Janet tries to cheer up and not miss Cassandra so much as the conversation lags, Faith, and Wonder Woman return. "What seems to be the problem?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Oh, it's nothing," Janet said as she is still looking down.

"If it upsets you, then it is something," said Wonder Woman. While sharing a look with Faith and Tara, Janet needed help just as much as the refugees did. They would stay to help her.

"Yes, tell us maybe we can help." Tara requested as she placed her hand on Janet's. She didn't need to see Janet's aura to see she was troubled.

Janet wasn't sure she should talk about this with these secretive strangers. Faith could see she was unsure about talking, so she asked, "Would it help you to have a little information about us?" At Janet's nod, Faith continued, "My name's Faith, this is my Mom, Diana, and this is my wife, Tara." Faith said, pointing to Wonder Woman and then Tara."Does that help you?"

"Not much. I'd like to know more." Janet replied, looking to see if any of them would say anything else.

"Maybe later. First, what is the problem you are having, Small One?" Wonder Woman asks so kindly, so maternally that Janet doesn't mind the "small" comment.

Janet struggles with indecision for a few more minutes before; she gives in to the temptation of a friendly ear that was willing to listen. Finally, she says, "Two weeks ago SG-1 was on a mission going to P8X-987, a planet we later found out was called Hanka, to do an astrological survey. When they got there, they found everyone dead, except for one little girl, Cassandra. We brought back to Earth, and after a few issues were taken care of, I took in. Now, I think of her as my daughter and have adopted her. It was a quick adoption because of the secrecy of the Stargate and Cassandra being from another planet. Only now she has to learn about the ways of a new culture and keep her past a secret. I'm not sure that's good for her now after losing so much, and then there's me. Am I truly the best person to care for a nearly teenage child? I'm here almost as much or more than I am home." Suddenly, Janet stops as if realizing she wasn't alone.

_"I think we should reveal more to her. It could help her, even if it doesn't, we should help Cassandra."_ Faith spoke again in Ancient Greek, while Tara understood it she couldn't speak that well yet.

_"Yes, helping the child is a must. I am not so sure about revealing so much about us just yet."_ Diana replied.

Janet was getting more curious and nervous as they spoke in a strange language. Tara noticed and tried to calm her, "It's alright they're just wondering about what to tell you. They both agree to help Cassandra, though."

"Hi, Janet." Said a quiet small voice as Cassandra came up to the table, with Sam following her. "Sam came to get me so I could see you for a little while since there are visitors here, and you can't leave here yet."

_"If we can get them alone, then we can tell them. Look at how she is both happy and so discouraged. We must help."_ Wonder Woman said, looking at the underlying sadness in Cassandra's eyes was to her higher than seeing Tara's. She glanced at the woman the question and knew she was thinking the same. It was like looking in the mirror; only Cassandra's pain was more significant.

Sam gave the women a look before saying, "I have to get back. I'll come back to pick her up later." As Sam left, her eyes lingered on Janet a moment before she left. Tara raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"Can we go somewhere more private without cameras?" Asked Faith.

They decided to go up topside. Once away from the guards, it should be private enough for their conversation.

* * *

Janet wasn't sure she believed what she just heard. "Come on, seriously?" Still stunned, she asks.

Not entirely thinking it through. Even though Janet works with people who go to other worlds, and her daughter is from another world, and she has a problem believe an Island of Amazon women indeed exists? This causes Faith to laughs, Tara and Wonder Woman give her a look before she gestures between the doctor, Cassandra, and the Mountain. They both get it and laugh as well, the Fraisers do not, until Tara calm down enough to tell them and they giggle also.

"So, it's authentic?" Cassandra asks excitedly imaging an Island of Warrior women like Wonder Woman.

"Yes, Young One. But remember Faith was born there as well." Wonder Woman replies.

"Really, but she seems normal compared to you," Cassandra comments.

"That is because I do not usually appear this way." Wonder Woman responded before Faith could, "Usually I appear as Diana Faith's Mother and not an Amazonian Warrior even though we both are."

"How old are you guys?" Cassandra wanted to know.

"Cassie, that's rude. You don't ask people there age." Janet reprimanded.

"In Themysciran years, Faith and I are a lot older than our age in Mans World years. On Themyscira, I am 2,546 years old. In Mans World, I am 37 years old. Faith is just turned 17 in Mans World, but on Themyscira, she is 84 years old." Diana answers anyway.

"I can see why you would want to keep all this a secret. I don't care where you come from; all I care about is helping Cassie, and it sounds like you can. So, I won't say anything, no matter what." Janet said, coming to a decision to put her daughter before her career and not caring about the consequences.

* * *

The next night the refugees or the Tollan as the SGC found out they were; escaped. Wonder Woman and Faith joined the search. They found them first.

"Leaving so soon." Wonder Woman says as she idly drops down from a tree in front of them startling them, they get surprised yet again as Faith drops in behind them, saying.

"Yeah, ya didn't even say goodbye." Even though both women appeared unarmed, the Tollan could tell both were dangerous.

Before anyone can say anything else, the sounds of dogs reach their ears, and SG-1, along with others, came into the area with weapons drawn. The Tollan don't like it, O'Neill tries to play it off as nothing that's when Wonder Woman and Faith know they need to talk to SG-1 again in private.

* * *

"What the Hell was that?" Demanded an irate, Faith, while Tara tries to calm her down. "No, T-Bear. I will not calm down. They ask us to go track down the Tollan unarmed, and then they come running in with guns. Someone could've gotten hurt, Dammit!" Faith was furious, and Tara couldn't blame her.

"While I do not approve of the language, she has a point. Why ask us to do this without weapons if you were only going to come in with them yourselves?" Wonder Woman asks, remaining calm.

"Were you testing them?" Ask Tara suddenly.

"No.," Said the General.

"Then, why?" They all ask.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Look, we needed to make sure they didn't getaway. OK?" O'Neill said as if it was no big deal.

"It sounds like a test to me. If we succeed, you get the Tollan, and if we fail, you get them. Either way, you know what we can do." Faith growled.

"She does have a point, Jack," Daniel said.

"People, please. Let's get back to the topic at hand. Mockingjay, Wonder Woman, T-Bear I apologize for tonight. We just wanted to keep them from leaving and maybe getting hurt in a world unfamiliar to them." Hammond tried to smooth things over. The young ladies had a brief quiet conversation before nodding. "Now, does anybody know how they got out?"

Tara, Faith, and Wonder Woman left the others to figure out the "great escape." Tara and Faith were going to see Janet and Cassie while Wonder Woman went to see the Tollan.

* * *

Wearing an overcoat over her outfit, Wonder Woman goes to see Omoc.

"If you've come to try to bully us into giving you our technology, you can forget it. We will never give tec-" he's interrupted.

"I come from a very different place. A beautiful place where we live in Peace but train for War." Wonder Woman held her up to stop the protests that were oncoming. "I know you do not like that but, listen to what I am saying. We train for War so that we can live in Peace. If we did not, then the day my Aunt almost died in my arms a lot more would have died, then just the few who did die." She took a deep breath, remembering Antiope's near-death was still hard after all these years. "The Peacefulness affords us the ability to have something you lack."

"We lack nothing. Your world is a primitive one." Omoc huffed.

"That is what I am referring to. When you see this world, you see it as a primitive place. You think that because you have technology that makes you superior to everyone else. But what would you do if you did not have that technology anymore?" Wonder Woman again held a hand up to stop them from commenting. "I am not going to take it away. What I am doing is asking what would you do if it was gone?" Wonder Woman could see they had never thought about this before so, she continued, "This is what I was referring to earlier. This is what you lack that my people have. The knowledge we know that if something was taken from us, or destroyed since we had the knowledge we could repair or rebuild it. You are dismissive of this world because of the lack of technology when knowledge is far more powerful than technology is. Knowledge built technology and can just as easily destroy someone's else knowledge technology." Seeing that they were beginning to understand, Wonder Woman concluded with, "You can Lord, your technology over everyone saying you are better than them. Or you can help make this world a little less "primitive" by trying to advance their knowledge." With that, Wonder Woman turned and left.

* * *

As Wonder Woman was talking to Omoc, SG-1 had found out that the Tollan used advanced technology to escape. They also were notified of the presence of Colonel Maybourne and the NID. Who wanted the Tollan's technology and people testing. This didn't sit well with anyone, so they tried to stall the NID. When that didn't work, they met secretly to discuss what to do next.

SG-1 and Faith waited for General Hammond to arrive. Faith, Tara, and Wonder Woman thought it was best if they laid low while the NID was running around the base. So, to that end, only Faith was seen, and that was only if it was necessary. Like this meeting to help the Tollan escape.

"Someone want to tell me why I'm here?" The General asks as he walks up to where the rest are on top of the Mountain.

"Because Maybourne's not," O'Neill says. "We can't let him take the Tollan."

"I don't like it either but, my hands are tied." Hammond sounded frustrated but willing to help if he only could.

"I'm about two seconds from not caring." O'Neill states, before turning to Daniel and saying, "Daniel, can't **BE** Court-Martialed."

"I have an idea, General," Daniel says.

As he explains, the idea Faith stands up straighter. She knows this is her chance, as well. She'll make sure Daniel succeeds. No matter what!

* * *

Faith and Daniel go to see Omoc. They explain the situation. Omoc thinks it's a trick to get access to their technology. Faith knows they don't have much time, so she stops being kind. "Listen, if I wanted your stupid toys, I'd just knock your sorry asses out and take them. It's not about your Damn technology. Will you get over it already? Sheesh! You have a one-track mind. We don't have a lot of time, so listen up, OK. We're going to take you to call in some help that will keep your _precious_ technology out of our primitive hands. Cool?" She could see he still didn't believe her, so she said one final thing hoping it would work. "While I know that **knowledge** is the real power, these guys coming to take you away are hang up on what they think is power. Technology." Faith hoped that by emphasizing what her Mother said, Omoc would concede.

Omoc thinks about it for a moment before taking Faith and Daniel with him to the mountain top. While Faith was making a long-distance phone in Colorado Springs, Buffy and "Faith" were fighting serval Vampires in Sunnydale. Buffy feels one as it grabs her and throws it to "Faith" who stakes it. The Vampire turns out to be human.

* * *

Daniel and Faith are in the Gate room with the Tollan when Maybourne comes into the control room with members of the SGC. Maybourne insists that wherever Daniel has sent The Tollan, he'll find them. O'Neill tells him that it was an incoming wormhole. That means someone was coming for them.

Just then, Lya of the Nox comes through the Gate. Maybourne orders the apprehension of the Tollan, even the shooting of them. Lya just shakes her head sadly and makes all the Tollan invisible. Faith goes up the ramp closer to Lya as Maybourne yells for the men to fire. She turns and sarcastically yells back, "At what, moron." Before turning back to Lya, as O'Neill and Carter trying to snicker. When she close enough as Lya makes, the guns disappear because Maybourne is still insisting they fire. Faith asks in a whisper, "Can I come to talk to you in private? It's about something personal." Lya regards Faith for a few minutes before inclining her head and making Faith invisible as well.

* * *

Once on the Nox's world Omoc thought Faith was there for them and their technology, "The world doesn't revolve around you." Faith said before looking around and amending it to, "No, world revolves around you. So mind your own business, which isn't my business." With that, Faith turned her back on Omoc to talked to Lya. "Do you think we could talk to other leaders of your people?"

Soon Faith found herself in the middle of the Nox Council. After making sure the Tollan were not around Faith, explains why she was there. "I am married to a woman," she pauses to see if they understood what married means. She tries again with a different word. "I have a mate," another pause. This time they seem to understand, so she continues, "My mate is a woman who I think is like you." Faith stops to think of how best to describe Tara. Finally, she decides to compare magics. The Nox wait patiently for her to continue. "She does these things that are similar to what you do. She can levitate things, see auras, she-" Faith stops as she notices that the Nox seems to be getting unsettled.

"How can this be?" Lya asked, confused.

"Well, she started to learn from her Mother-" again, Faith stops as this doesn't seem like what they wanted. "What seems to be the problem?" She was beginning to worry she had made a mistake.

"That is not what we mean." Anteaus said before continuing, "To possess the ability to perform mystics is something only the Nox have ever been able to do."

"Tara could be a descendant of the Nox?" Faith was stunned. This was not what she had excepted when she wanted Tara to train with the Nox.

"Yes. There was a time when we travel from our world. A long time ago. There is a possibility that there could be descendants of the Nox on Earth. A few Nox chose to reside there." Ohper said in a distracted tone of voice.

"I guess that makes this easier." Faith said aloud before she could stop herself. Blushing slightly, she apologized, "I'm sorry."

Smiling gently, Lya asks, "Makes what easier?"

Faith starts to fidget before taking a calming breath and asking, "Tara's Mother started to teach her magic... erhm mystics when she was a child. She grew up learning from her Mother and no one else. So when her Mother died, she lost not only her parent but her teacher as well. Now, she doesn't have anyone to teach magic anymore. That makes her sad. Seeing her sad makes me sad. I suggested that we somehow figure out how to contact you to see if you would help. When Daniel said to send the Tollan here, I knew I had to take the chance. I had to come here to ask you if you would consider teaching Tara magic." Faith finishes with a deep exhale. Then suddenly remembers something about the reports on the Nox. "If you do, I will not have my wife; my mate go off-world by herself. I know this is a safe world, but it's my mate." She pauses to see them tilt their heads as she continues, "All I ask for is that my Mother and I come with her. Just so you know, we're both Warriors, but there will be no fighting here. Although, with your permission, we'll bring along some bows and arrows to do some hunting to feed you and us. We could even teach you to hunt if it's needed."

Faith agrees to let them discuss it in private. She walks around to get an idea of the possible game for hunting and a place to camp for privacy. She has an excellent feeling about this that she can't explain. For some reason, she knows they will help Tara.

* * *

Faith expected to see that idiot Maybourne waiting for her, but except for General Hammond and Sergeant Walter Harriman, it was empty. Knowing he wanted answers but also knowing they were on a tight schedule, Faith compromised with him and told they'd talk later.

Faith went to found her Mother and Tara. She was surprised to discover that they were already ready. Tara had gone home while Faith was with the Nox to pack some supplies, and write the story of their lives for General Hammond to be able to read. Since Tara had done that, it allowed Faith to make a quick ran to the store where she placed her archery order from to get a regular quiver instead of the custom four-in-one quiver and one for Diana as well.

Returning to the mountain, she had one question that she needed to ask before they left. "T-Bear, are you sure you want to do this? What about school?" Faith was a little nervous about what the Nox might tell Tara.

"It's too late in the year to register for this year. I had to enroll us for the fall term." As she answered, Tara, noticed Faith was jumpy. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Let's go. It's almost time." Faith said, gesturing toward the door. Picking up the quivers of black arrows and leaving.

They arrived in the Gate room to see Hammond in the control room with SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser. The Gate activated, and once again, Lya came to get someone from the SGC.

* * *

On the Nox world, they brought to where they could sleep, and met the rest of the Nox. When Faith, Tara, and Diana, who had taken the opportunity to change out of her Wonder Woman outfit, joined the Nox, they finally got a good look at Tara.

"Many years ago, the Nox traversed the stars. One of the planets we went to was Earth. Some of the Nox chose to remain while the others traveled farther." Anteaus stated.

Lya continued, "The Nox are the only ones known to be able to perform mystics." She was looking at Tara to see if she'll make the connection Faith did.

It didn't take long for Tara to make that connection. "I might be related to you?" Tara mumbled in shock.

"Yes, you might be," Ohper said.

"Is there any way you could test it to found out?" Diana inquired.

"Her ability with mystics will be what tells if she is Nox or not," Ohper said.

Faith wrapped Tara up in a hug. "T-Bear, we can just go back if you want. Whatever you want to do, I'm here for you. We both are." She added, looking at Diana, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm OK. Just shocked. It's a little overwhelming." Tara said before continuing, "I wanted to learn more so related or not I'm staying to train. I think that getting a better understanding of my abilities is the best thing I can do."

"Alright. That's what we'll do. We'll train. You train in magic, while Mom and I will train in fighting almost like Themyscira." Faith said as Diana once again agreed.

* * *

And so that was the way it went. Tara trained in the ways of magic, and Diana and Faith would practice their Warrior skills and hunted, while Tara would learn more about magic and her confirmed relationship to the Nox.

"Why do you train in the ways of War here? Our world is safe; no harm will come to you here." Lya asked one night about two weeks into there stay with the Nox.

"We know," Diana said. She went to say more but stopped when Faith's hand covered her own.

Knowing how hard it was for Diana to talk about Faith did it for her. Telling the Nox about Themyscira, Antiope's near death, meeting Steve, the War, basically their life story without the Vampires. She finishes with, "We train for War but, we live in Peace. In Mans World years, I'm 17, but on Themyscira, I'm 84, and never in my life have we had to fight. Only once in Mom's life. So you see the ways of the Warrior is not because we want to fight. It's just to be able to in case we have too."

Not wanting to offend the Nox Tara said, "Themyscira is a beautiful place. It's like your world in that it's hidden from view. The people live in harmony with the land. It is truly a Paradise Island."

"I would like to see it," Lya said.

"Alright. I think we can make that happen." Faith says, wondering how they were going to make that happen. Looking between Diana and Tara, she sees them thinking the same thing.

* * *

It's been almost a month since Faith and the others have been on the Nox homeworld. At the same time in Sunnydale, "Faith" had just murdered Professor Lester Worth, and poisoned Angel to stop the Scooby Gangs attempts at halting the Mayor's plan, and was put into a coma after a fight with Buffy. For the real Faith, she was just pleased to be training with her Mom and to see Tara so happy. Tara had surpassed all expectations. She proved she was definitely a Nox relative and now was her final two tests: 1.) Powering up the Stargate by herself. and 2.) Taking part in the Resurrection Ceremony.

For the Resurrection Ceremony to take place, someone had to die. They choose a boy named Nafrayu, and they wanted Faith to kill him. If not Faith, then Diana would take the shot. "I don't like this." Faith said as she and Diana stood with bows in their hands. "I don't like that someone has to die, and I do NOT like that one of us has to kill him. I mean, he's just a boy."

"I agree. It goes against everything we stand for. We protect. We do NOT just randomly harm or kill." Diana stated, getting a little upset. This was not what she expected when the Nox asked them to bring their bows.

"I know. But this MUST be done for Tara to access her abilities fully." Stated Anteaus.

Speaking in Chinese knowing, Tara didn't know it. _"I don't want to do this."_ Faith said with a sigh.

_"I do not either." _ Diana says before looking back at Tara and sighs, _"We told her whatever made her happy we would support, I just did not think it would be something like this."_

Faith looks down before softly saying, _"I know I didn't. But we have to do this."_ Faith said, looking up at Tara. _"We have to do what we can to make her happy. If it has to be, let's both shoot together. That way, neither knows which is firing the kill shot."_

They tell them that they agree before drawing their arrows. Faith takes a left-handed shot, as Diana took a right-handed shot. Both firing killing shots, and both knowing the other had as well. They just look at each other, silently agreeing not to talk about it. As they watch, Tara once again performs exceedingly well. After the Ceremony, Faith has the Nox destroy the arrows, never wanting to see them again.

While Diana and Faith gather up their supplies, Ohper, Anteaus, and Lya were at the Gate with Tara. They were working with Tara on powering the Gate. Again she performs better than expected. They had her dial serval addresses before dialing Earth. As they were about to leave, Tara got worried, "Magic on Earth is different from here. What if what I learned here isn't enough to protect-" She was interrupted by Lya.

"Our mystical ability is older and more powerful than any other. But, while I am on Earth, I could check to see how far it has come." Lya reassures Tara.

That seemed to calm Tara enough that after taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and dialed the Gate home.

* * *

Upon exiting, they found Janet and Hammond waiting for them. Faith led everyone up into the General's office. Once there, she gave him an updated life story for them. This one included Tara's connection to the Nox. They asked that once he read it that, he destroy it.

"Why are you letting me know all of this now?" Hammond asked, confused and stunned.

"We've talked, and agree that with all you've done for the Tollan, and letting us go visit the Nox that you've proven you could be trusted." Faith said then added as an afterthought, "That and you don't go off-world."

"I promise never to divulge any of this," Hammond stated as he shredded the file. Looking up, he asked the question he wanted to since they came back, "Hello, Lya, is there something we can help you with?" Hoping it didn't sound like, 'why are you here?'

"She is here to visit Paradise Island as Tara calls it." Wonder Woman says, directing a fond smile at a blushing Tara.

"Can you get h-" Hammond was interrupted by Faith.

"We can. We would also like to take Cassie, too."

That got Janet's attention. "Cassie? Why?"

"To help her." Faith stresses the word 'help' hoping Janet will understand since she is the only other one to know the truth about them.

Janet's eyes widen as she does indeed understand what they're trying to say. "Alright, I'll talk to Cassie about her going."

"Can Dr. Fraiser have about a week or two off, Sir?" Tara asks, knowing the Mother wouldn't want to separate from her daughter.

The General doesn't like it, but he also knows Janet wants to stay with Cassie. So he reluctantly concedes to let her go.

* * *

The ladies agree to meet at Janet's house. Tara and the others go home to return their supplies and for Wonder Woman to change. Diana reemerges and has just hung up after finishing making arrangements to fly to London when Joyce Summers calls. She wants help with an appraisal of some antiques. At first, Diana doesn't want to go. However, Faith and Tara convince her that although Faith had problems with the Scooby Gang, she genuinely likes Joyce. That she shouldn't punish her friend because of her daughter and her daughter's friends, agreeing Diana decides to go to Sunnydale while the others go to Themyscira with Tara using a perception spell to hide Lya in transit.

* * *

Diana makes it to Sunnydale while Faith and Tara are still in the air with Lya, Janet, and Cassie. Diana left for the airport immediately but, with an hour wait for her flight, she didn't take off until the same time as everyone else. It was nighttime as Diana drove toward her house in Sunnydale. Stopped at a stop sign, Diana saw a Vampire about to attack a woman. Pulling over, she takes out a pencil and kills the Vampire. But, not before it had begun to feed on the woman. Diana takes her to the hospital for treatment.

* * *

The next morning Diana goes to see if the woman survived. While there, her sensitive hearing picks up a nurse talking about "Faith Lehane" being brought in and is in a coma, with the police wanting to question her when she wakes. Diana immediately knows two things: 1.) That nurse works for the Watchers Council, and 2.) Someone is impersonating Faith, and that person committed a crime. Diana waits for the nurse to leave and then goes to where she was as a Detective walks up.

"Is there any change in Faith Lehane?" Asks the Detective.

"No." A different nurse is about to leave when Diana speaks up.

"Excuse me. Did I just hear you say there is a patient here named Faith Lehane?" Diana asks, confused.

"Yes, but we can only give put patient information to family members or the police when they have warrants. Why?" The nurse snottily replies.

"Faith Lehane is my daughter for one thing, and for another, she is in Europe. She left just yesterday." Diana said.

"You're Faith Lehane's Mother?" The Detective asks, "Where have you been for the last month?" Missing the part about Faith being in Europe.

"Who are you, and why do you want to know?" Inquires Diana.

"I'm Detective Rick Lance Sunnydale Police Department. We looked for Faith's family when she first became a person of interest in the murder of Deputy Mayor Allen Finch. We could find no family in Sunnydale. We looked again when she was suspected of killing Professor Lester Worth. Still nothing, no family, no driver's license, no ID. Nothing to say Faith Lehane even exists."

"I have been with my daughter in another state for almost two months now. We lived here for about a month and then decided to move. We took a bus to Los Angeles, from there we flew to visit family in Europe, before settling down in a different state." Diana explained.

"Can you confirm this?" Detective Lance asks.

"Yes, we own a business in London. We had two employees who met us when we landed there each time. Also, just after moving in, my daughter became a special consultant for the military. On the day of the first murder, my daughter was on base. At the time of the second, she was on a mission." Diana said, pulling out an SGC phone and calling General Hammond.

"Who are you calling?" Detective Lance asks.

"My daughter's boss," Diana says as the phone rings.

"Norad, how may I direct your call?" Is heard when the phone gets answered.

Going a little way away from the Detective, Diana says in a low voice, "I need to speak to General Hammond about 'Mockingjay.'"

There's a brief pause then, "One moment please, while I connect your call."

Diana goes back to Detective Lance and waits for the General to answer. When he does, Diana puts it on speaker, "Diana has something happened to Faith?"

Diana smiles at the concern, glad to know he truly cares for her daughter. "No, she alright. I am calling for a very different reason. I am standing in the hospital in Sunnydale, and there is both a girl here that is supposed to be Faith and a Detective that says she has murdered two people in the last month."

After a pause, Hammond asks, "Have you seen this girl that is claiming to be your daughter? Also, when did these murders take place? Because Faith was deployed for the last month."

Diana says, "No, I have not seen her yet. I do not know if I can since I know she is not my daughter even if her listing is as 'Faith Lehane.'" Diana looks at Detective Lance to answer the question of when the murders occurred.

Once the Detective does General Hammond says, "Faith was here on base at the time of the first murder. There's video surveillance to prove it. During the second murder, she was on a mission. She just returned yesterday. If that's all I need to get back to work, Diana, call later if you need any more assists. Also, if you need further proof, you could always ask Dr. Fraiser."

Diana looks at the time and says, "I just might catch them. Thank you, Sir." Hanging up from Hammond, Diana immediately calls Tara on the Amazonia. While she places her call, Diana makes her way to "Faith's" room. Once inside, even she's amazed by how much this girl looked like her daughter. Diana sets her computer up on the bedside table and asks for the blood test results sent to Janet's e-mail.

* * *

On the Amazonia, Tara, Janet, Cassie, and Lya are waiting for Faith to return with the boat to take them the rest of the way to Themyscira. They had once again stopped just outside the protective Barrier. Tara is thinking about the trip — thinking about seeing Lya's and Cassie's reactions to flying and sailing — thinking of seeing Janet's happiness at just being able to spend time with her daughter. Just thinking of family as the phone starts ringing.

Tara answers it, "Hello." When she hears Diana ask her to go somewhere private with her computer and Janet. Tara is confused but does as she's asked once alone Tara says, "Alright, we're alone. What's wrong?"

Diana sighs, saying, "Dr. Fraiser, can you access your e-mail and check the one sent to you from Sunnydale?"

Janet raises an eyebrow at the "Dr. Fraiser" as Tara gasps at the Sunnydale part. She knows nothing good comes from Sunnydale. "OK. What am I looking at?" Janet asked. Looking at the bloodwork up done on "Faith Lehane."

"You are looking at the bloodwork for a recent coma patient at Sunnydale General Hospital. Faith Lehane." Diana replied.

Janet knows the story of the mistaken identity, so she's confused but recovers quickly, "No. That is **NOT** the bloodwork of my patient. This bloodwork is completely different from Faith Lehane's."

Detective Lance asks, "Doctor, are you sure?"

"Yes, especially since I preformed a physical on Faith just yesterday, complete with bloodwork. I should know." Janet replied somewhat insulted at the implication otherwise.

"I meant no offense. I just needed confirmation that this girl is not Faith Lehane. The girl's wanted in connection with two murders in the last month." Detective Lance sighed.

Janet and Tara both gasped in surprise. Before Janet asked, "Can you send me photos of her body?" They could hear Faith talking with Cassie, and it gave Janet an idea. They waited for a brief moment until Janet got another e-mail. It was photos of the other Faith. Just as they're looking at them, Faith came in, and Tara guessing what Janet was planning takes her picture and uploads it to the computer. Janet puts it side by side with the photos of the Jane Doe before sending them back to Diana.

"Wait a minute. Does she have a tattoo?" Tara asks while stopping Faith from talking.

"Yes, she does." The Detective replied, baffled as to why that mattered.

Diana answers, "Faith does not have a tattoo." Tara sends Diana the picture she'd just taken. "As you can see here. Since Faith is showing most of her body, including her right arm, no tattoo."

"Maybe she just got one, and you don't know about it yet. That could be an old photo." Detective Lance said, but he knew this girl was not Faith Lehane.

"It could be, but it's not." Faith said. "I just walked into that picture being taking."

"Who's this?" The Detective asked.

"My daughter," Diana said, not wanting to call Faith by another name.

* * *

Tara, Faith, and Janet heard someone come in, so they hung up telling Diana they'll call her later. Faith looked from Janet to Tara, but before she could ask, Tara said, "We don't know much more than you. I guess we have to wait until we call her later." Faith and Janet didn't like it but agreed.

* * *

At the hospital, Diana met the Director of the Hospital Administration, Mr. Scott Daniels. "Once I was notified there was a problem I came as soon as I could. What seems to be the problem here? Everything looks in order." Mr. Daniels asked.

"The problem is my daughter is Faith Lehane." Answered Diana.

"I still don't see what the problem is." Mr. Daniels said, confused as to how an unconscious girl was a problem.

"My daughter is visiting my Mother in Europe right now with friends, and she is not here in this bed," Diana said, pointing at the girl in the bed.

"I verified it with the girl's Doctor and boss. There's proof this isn't Faith Lehane." Detective Lance replied, shaking his head as to how two people could look so alike.

"Alright, I'll change her records to show her to be a Jane Doe." Mr. Daniels said as he made a note on the chart.

"I'll make a note in the file that Faith Lehane is not a suspect in the murders, but Jane Doe is." Detective Lance said.

"Thank you both. If this woman somehow escapes, will Faith's name keep coming up as a person of interest?" Diana asks, knowing this could hurt Faith's standing in the military.

"No. From now on, even if she gives that name, a computer search will reveal her to be an impostor." The Detective replied.

"Thank you again," Diana said, leaving the room.

* * *

Faith introduces the others to her Grandmother, and Aunt then shows them around Themyscira. She let Janet know Epione would teach her about ancient medical techniques. Tara tells Lya about the Egyptian method of Sacred Geography. The practice of building buildings in harmony with the Gods. Lya approves of Themyscira, saying it indeed was a Paradise Island.

* * *

When they returned to Colorado Springs, Lya checked to see how far Earth's magic has advanced. She said that the Nox's mystics are more powerful than Earth's and that Tara's abilities are beyond that of Wiccan magic before going home. Diana explained that a girl was pretending to be Faith in Sunnydale, and she murdered two people. But thanks to Hammond and Janet, the police and the hospital now know she's an impostor and everything's fine.

* * *

After Diana says this, the Princes and Tara decide to go out for dinner. But what they didn't know is that the Watchers' Council nurse found out about "Faith" not being the Slayer and reported back to Quentin Travers, the Head of the Council. Who right at the same they leave the safety of Tara's protection spell has a locator spell done to search for the Slayer. They find her in Colorado Springs and send a Watcher a keep an eye on her.


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost a month later. When SG-1 and Faith got there first real test, and Faith was needed to set off explosions at a distance. They were in a seemly unremarkable world when suddenly there were Jaffa everywhere. Faith could see they needed help, so she insisted that the others go back to get reinforcements while she held off the Jaffa.

"Negative, Mockingjay. We all go back, or we all stay right here." O'Neill said as he ducks back down after shooting at the incoming Jaffa.

"Colonel, I don't have time to argue with you. We need reinforcements, and we need them now. If we all go back, then we lose any hope of making headway in this War. Every time you pull back, it shows weakness. You can't show your enemy weakness. You know this, Colonel. Now, GO, GET HELP!" Faith yelled before firing off more arrows.

O'Neill knew they had no choice. They had to get reinforcements and show strength if they wanted to keep the Goa'uld from coming to Earth. "Alright, Daniel, dial the Gate let's get the backup and get back here as quickly as possible," O'Neill states, still laying down covering fire.

"Jack, w-" Daniel starts only to be cut off by Faith.

"Just do it, Dammit!"

"We don't have a choice, Daniel. If we keep running, the Goa'uld will see us as weak and no threat to them. If we're not a threat to them, then there's nothing for them to fear and keep them second-guessing an invasion of Earth." Said, Sam ducking down again to change her magazine.

"Oh, God. Alright." Daniel said, not liking the plan one bit but seeing they had made some good points. He hurriedly dialed the Gate and activated the IDC for the IRIS.

After all, the SG-1 members went through the Gate Faith smiled. NOW, she could have some real fun. Now, she could show these parasites who the REAL child of a God was. Who the ultimate hunter was. Who the ultimate predator was. And in the end who the _Ultimate Warrior_ is! This is what she was both born to do and destine to do. Making her way to higher ground, Faith hides her bag arrows along with her bow and quiver. She's going to take them on with her sword and sais first then come back for the archery gear. Faith moving swiftly through the Jaffa silently, assassinating them from all sides. She thinks she has finished them off and goes back for her archery gear. When suddenly, more Jaffa are emerging from the ring transport when they step aside more come. Faith knows she can't do the silent assassin bit again, so she starts using her arrows just as they're emerging. Faith manages to keep the numbers down, but there doesn't seem to be an end in sight. Faith has to go back to the Gate, knowing that the SGC will be coming back, and she needs to hold that position. She has to use her sword on some, but most are taken down by arrow shots. As she ducks down from another Staff blast coming her way, she senses some Jaffa behind her, turning to see a mound using it as a launchpad Faith uses the Amazon Shield technique. Jumping in the air, Faith turns her body while firing three arrows at once. Faith had just landed when feeling a Jaffa coming close; she spun around as she shot the Jaffa while diving for cover. Only this time, there was a rock partially hidden under some brush. As she was firing an arrow, Faith didn't see the rock, and with her shoulders turned when she fell to the ground, her head hitting the rock hard. The moment her head hit the rock, everything went black. Then Faith started to dream.

* * *

As soon as SG-1 exited the Stargate, they immediately called for a briefing, in which they told General Hammond what going on and that they needed more troops.

"I still don't get why we just left Mockingjay or why we didn't just return home without fighting at all." Asked Daniel, still stunned by what was going on.

"Captain Carter was right. The Goa'uld would not see you as a serious threat if you continually run. They would think you weak and not an enemy that it would be wise to be cautious of." Replied Teal'c.

"They're right, Son. In War, you have to show your enemy a position of strength. Or the War will never end. Winning battles have been lost when the enemy senses weakness." Hammond said gravely.

After that, they agreed to send four more SG Teams, and Hammond reluctantly called Diana. He knew they would need another archer and that she would want to be there to help her daughter.

* * *

Upon receiving the call, Tara talks Diana into letting her drive her and leave the Shield, Sword, and Lasso at home.

"Diana, you know if something happens to Faith, you'll lose control again, as you did with Ares the night Steve died." Tara pointed out, "If you go as Diana, then the military to see Wonder Woman in action, you've seen what happened with the Tollan. They were different and could give the military an edge, so their answer was to test them. You don't want that. Also, you don't want the Goa'uld to know about Wonder Woman."

Diana reluctantly agreed, knowing she would what to instead help her daughter than be in some holding cell. She also didn't want the Goa'uld finding out about her.

* * *

When Diana got there, she had Hammond after a short briefing she gathered in the Gate room when the SG Teams to prepare for the Jump.

Exiting from the Gate, everyone, but Diana is surprised to see Faith, run toward three Jaffa behind her. They're even more surprised when Faith launched herself into the air turning around to shot the Jaffa before landing. After Faith lands, she doves shooting another Jaffa behind her; only this time, she doesn't get up.

Upon seeing Faith go down and not get up, it shocks the SG Teams into action. Even as O'Neill is placing the Teams, Diana is going to Faith. Diana finds that Faith's alive, but has a head wound that was bleeding pretty severely. Diana breathed a sigh a relief.

"Wonder Woman, how is she?" Asked O'Neill as he fired at the Jaffa as Sam looked over to see what Diana was doing.

"She is alive," Diana answered while grabbing Faith archery gear.

Diana may have focused more on the sword, but she could still use the bow pretty well. She just wasn't as good as Faith. To Diana, Faith was like the next Antiope. She could do anything she wanted with the bow or any other weapon for that matter.

"Daniel, why don't you and Mathers take Mockingjay back to the SGC while we have the Gate secured," O'Neill said.

Seeing that Daniel might argue, Diana states, "She has a head wound, Daniel." Knowing that to the World of Man, head wounds are severe.

"Oh, God. Fine." Daniel said. "C'mon Mathers." Getting a stretcher and putting Faith on it. Going to the DHD dialing home after getting the all-clear for the IRIS, they take Faith through.

* * *

Waiting in the control room for the returning Teams is Hammond and Janet. Knowing that there could be wounded, Janet has been called to the Gate room to wait. As Chief Medical Officer, she has her staff prepared for the incoming injured. For Janet as CMO, she needs to be here to treat the wounded as they're brought back through the Gate. Just then, the Gate interrupts her thoughts. It's SG-1 coming back very quickly. It could only mean one thing. Wounded, Janet's already in the motion calling for a gurney as she goes. Getting into the Gate room just as Daniel and Mathers, come through carrying a stretcher bound Faith with a severe head wound.

"What happened?" Janet asks as they transfer Faith to the gurney.

"She was... She was.." Daniel started to say but stopped. He couldn't think of anything that could describe Faith's actions.

"She hit her head on a rock while she was diving for cover," Mathers reported.

Janet gave Daniel a look like 'why couldn't you tell me that' before focusing on Faith. Wanting a complete workup done to see what's wrong, they rush Faith to the infirmary for a full workup.

* * *

Hammond had been waiting for the Teams to come home with Dr. Fraiser, hoping against hope that they arrived home safe and sound. That there were no injuries. Just as he was thinking this, the Klaxon sounded with an incoming wormhole. Seeing it was SG-1, Dr. Fraiser immediately went into the Gate room. Following after she had taken Faith to the infirmary, he asked Daniel and Mathers what happened.

"It was unbelievable, Sir. Just unbelievable." Mathers started now beginning to feel a little more shocked at what he'd seen.

After going to the Briefing Room, Hammond demands an explanation. Daniel explains what they saw after exiting the Stargate, and O'Neill and Wonder Woman telling them to bring Mockingjay back for treatment. Hammond rejects there request to return to the battle. All they can do now is wait for the others to return.

* * *

When Faith hits her head, she isn't hurt, she's just knocked unconscious. That unconsciousness triggers a Prophetic Dream.

Faith's Dream:

_Faith's standing before a mirror-like object. A man with dark hair and a scar on his face suddenly came out of it with creatures following him._

_Time seemed to jump, and Faith instinctively knew that. She also knew that something terrible was going on. As she was suddenly outside looking around at a world in chaos. Then she sees why. The creatures from the mirror are ripping people apart, and nobody seems to be able to do anything about it._

_Suddenly she finds herself in her living room watching TV. On it is talk show where they are discussing the creatures. A woman was talking about how she had gotten close to the creatures. And she heard that the only one who stood a chance was someone from their world. Since that person isn't here, no one can stop them. The woman goes on to say that the creatures are wrong, that there's another group that could stop them. There is especially one woman who could stop them. At that, Faith starts to feel the pull of magic._

_Suddenly she finds herself in the TV studio and hears the hostess say, "We'll be right back." _

_Looking around, she finds Willow looking smug at having bypassed Tara's protection spells and bringing Faith to the studio. Faith just stands there in shock as the crew mic her for audio. _

_"This is Faith Lehane. She is the Queen of the Vampire Slayers. The Last Chosen One. And the only one who can kick these creatures asses. If she's not too scared, that is." The woman says, sarcastically challenging Faith._

_"First off, Pup. My name's NOT Faith Lehane. It never was. Faith Lehane was killed by her alcoholic Mother, long before I ever came to town. I told them it wasn't me; they wouldn't listen. As long as they got what they wanted, they didn't care. I'm not surprised Red, that you and your little Superfriends didn't know. You never did care about anything other than your little inbred group." She sees Willow start respond and stops her with a raised hand. "Think about it or not. I don't care anymore. As for not fighting before this, I was busy. I do work for a living. I was in an area that didn't have access to television. So I didn't know what was going on until now. And as for me being afraid," Faith laughs at the thought because she's not afraid of anything. When she catches her breath, she continues. "I fear NOTHING! Unlike YOU!" Looking at Willow, Faith continues, "Ya know Red, you're an idiot."_

_She ignores the woman, yelling, "Hey!" indignantly._

_"You really are. You still, after all, this time, don't think ahead when using magic." Faith's interrupted by Willow._

_"I got you here, didn't I."_

_"Yeah. But you still don't THINK before you act. There are three major problems with what you just did." Faith replied._

_"Oh, yeah. What are they, Miss Know-It-All? You seem to know everything." Willow said sarcastically._

_"Firstly, you exposed magic. You're a THRICE targeted woman for hatred. You are Gay, Jewish, and a Witch. All of which have been targeted for execution at one time or another throughout History. Once these creatures are gone, humanity is going to turn on those who are different, they always do. Secondly, you're both idiots because you told these creatures that there was someone who could kill them, which leads us to the third reason for you being an idiot. You SHOWED them the person who could kill them. Now, they know who to be on the lookout for. Now, there's no way for me to get close to them. IDIOTS!"_

_Faith finds herself in a sterile white windowless room. Just as she thinks that she's in some kind of prison cell, she suddenly hears a voice telling her that this has been a vision of the future. And everything will come to pass unless she follows the instructions that she is giving. _

_After being given the instructions, Faith's shown some items that she'll need to take with her if she's going to prevent the future disaster. Upon seeing them, Faith couldn't happen the, "Come on! Seriously?!" From escaping her mouth unconsciously. The voice makes it very clear what needs to be done and what Faith needs to accept. _

_Faith is not sure of any of this so, the voice decides to show her what will happen if she doesn't do it. Faith sees that the fight between her and several creatures got caught on video. As was the battle between her and the man that came through the doorway. The one with dark hair and a scar. The videos, especially the one of her and the man, make it clear that Faith is more than human. Suddenly everyone who ever noticed even the tiniest little thing different about Faith comes forward to tell their story, including the family who saw them anchored just outside the Barrier of Themyscira. They tell the strange tale of Faith free diving in the ocean in the middle of nowhere. That almost all free divers stay close to where they can get medical attention if they need it. That, in turn, leads people to track back to where Faith was 'free diving.' They find Themyscira eventually. Afraid to bring even more trouble there faster, Tara, Diana, and especially Faith have to stay away. But they try to warn Themyscira through Tara's magic. Tara using an advanced spell, let Hippolyta know of the approaching danger and that they are unable to help because everyone is watching them. _

_But in the end, it's not enough. Faith can see as the President decide to launch Nuclear missiles at Paradise Island. He gives a State of the Union Address about how the people there are terrorists and must be stopped. Shortly after that, she's on Themyscira watching next to her Grandmother and Aunt as the Nuclear warhead breaches the protective Barrier. It was heading straight for Hippolyta and Antiope. Straight for Faith's Grandmother and Aunt and all she could do was to scream, "NOOOOOO..."_

* * *

The battle was over, but for Diana, something far worse was taking place, waiting. After the post-mission debriefing, all she had to do was wait and worry. It's been hours, and Faith still hasn't woken up yet. It's at the point that even she is getting worried. Diana was not too surprised to find Tara waiting beside her daughter's bed. After all, Janet knew most of their life story, including the fact Faith and Tara were married.

Janet's test all came back with positive results, which means that there was nothing medically keeping Faith unconscious.

"I don't know what to tell you." Janet was saying, "I ran the test twice ju-" when she was interrupted by Faith's screaming.

"Noooooo... Grams, Ant, Ant!" Faith shot up in the infirmary bed. She still caught up in her Dream, and it took all of Diana's strength just to hold her down.

When Faith realized she felt resistance, she started to wake up. Looking around, Faith saw that she was in the infirmary, and it was just a dream. Or was it?

Looking from Tara to Diana, Faith said. "We have a problem."

"Yes, we do. If you wake up screaming for your Grandmother and Aunt like that." Diana replied. Before any more could be said, SG-1 and Hammond came over with Janet.

After talking to the members of the SGC for a while, Faith told them she was okay. Of course, Janet didn't believe her. She insisted Faith needed her rest and made everyone except Tara and Diana leave.

O'Neill asked, "Hey, how come they get to stay?" Pouting on his way out.

"They're prettier than you are," Janet said smartly, causing Sam to start giggling and Daniel to laugh.

"Carter, I've told you about giggling," O'Neill said grumpily.

"Sorry, Sir," Sam said through a giggle.

As everyone left, Tara turned to Faith, "I know something's wrong. I can see it in your aura. But maybe you should wait until we're home to tell us about it."

She finished as Janet came up to them. "Well, Faith. I've seen nothing in the test I've ordered to make me insist on keeping you tonight, even though I want to very much. I just can't find a medical reason for you to be unconscious for so long. That being said, I want you to take the rest of the week. You're not to go on the next mission, either." Janet said, expecting Faith to put up a fight.

She was surprised when all Faith did was say, "Alright. Can I have my clothes now?"

And just like Faith is released from the infirmary. She got changed and had a debriefing with General Hammond, then is free to leave the Mountain.

* * *

They put off talking about Faith's nightmare for a few days. Then on the day, SG-1 goes to P3R-233; the Princes and Tara finally sit down to discuss the Dream.

Faith describes the Dream in detail for her wife and Mother. "I just don't know if it was a dream or a Dream. You know?"

"You do not know if it was just a nightmare. Or like the Dreams you had about Buffy and Kendra." Diana guessed what her daughter was trying to say.

"Yeah. In a way, it feels like a Dream. Like the ones I had that were letting me know about becoming a Slayer, but it also feels like it's something else. I don't know." Faith sighed, frustrated.

"That could be because of the types of Dreams," Tara said, thinking out loud. "I mean in the Dreams about becoming a Slayer, all you were seeing was past events. This Dream sounds like a warning — a vision of future events. The Dreams could feel different because they are focusing on a different event in time. The past and the future."

"Tara does have a point. All we can do is wait and see. You said that you would know what to do and when to do it. If it was a Dream and not just a nightmare, so for now, we should get ready for our afternoon in the park with Cassandra and forget about it." Diana suggested.

"Alright," Faith sighed conceding. "At any rate T-Bear, you should increase the level of the protection spells. Just to ensure that no one gets taken from our home. Your magic is stronger since you trained with the Nox. Do that, and I'm sure no one, not even Willow, could bypass the spells."


	15. Chapter 15

The next time Faith goes to the SGC. She finds out about Daniel's adventure on the last mission. It's while listening to his story about going to an Alternate Reality. That Faith begins to realize that this is what was in her Dream. THIS is what her Dream meant.

Faith conferred with General Hammond about a mission she knew she had to undertake. Hammond was reluctant to let the mission happen. He didn't like the fact that Faith, Tara, and Wonder Woman would be the only ones to undertake the task at all. Faith told him about her Dream and that it will happen unless he let them go. He authorized their mission and promised that no one would use the Quantum Mirror until they return.

* * *

After following the instructions, Faith set the Mirror up for them to go through. Upon exiting the Mirror immediately, Faith and the others set up an illusion spell, that would keep the Mirror hidden until they returned. Then they went to pick up some things they would need, before going to look for the person they needed to find.

It took about a week to find her. She's lurking high above them in a tower. She was dressed all in black leather, with a black leather overcoat, sitting in the rain. She seems to be hunting. When suddenly she jumps down to the ground.

* * *

Upon landing, she is surprised by a strange woman standing close by where she has landed. She didn't expect anybody to notice her jump. The woman had a difference to her. It wasn't her soft blonde hair, or her kind blue eyes, or her gentle smile. No, there was something different about her. And it wasn't just her being here.

"Hello, my name is Tara, and I'm here to help you stop an impending catastrophe." She says calmly.

"Yeah, right," The Woman said, sarcastically walking away.

"I know the truth about your family's death," Tara called out to The Woman in black.

Stopping, she looked over her shoulder. "What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded.

"Why don't we all met to talk about that and other things you need to know." Tara suggested, "When I say we, I mean my friends and me, meeting with you and your Leader. When I say Leader I mean the real one, NOT the wannabe one that thinks he's the Leader." Tara finishes as she is walking away.

That shocks The Woman again so much that she doesn't notice the lurking figure behind her. The Woman goes home briefly to get her stuff. When she leaves home, she drives a car to the middle of town and then catches a taxi. From there, The Woman goes to a safe house and calls her Leader. Upon telling her about her meeting with Tara, The Woman's ordered to gather more information and than maybe set up a meeting between them.

* * *

A couple of days have passed with no more contact from Tara. The Woman begins to think it was all a hoax. That Tara was just making things up when she runs into another woman. This one dressed in tight jeans, a red tank top, and a denim jacket. She has dark hair and a smirk on her face. But there was something dangerous about her.

"Oh, how cute. Pretty blue eyes." The strange woman said condescendingly. "Scary."

This shocks The Woman again. She's about to say something or at least kick this woman ass when she's stunned yet, AGAIN!

"I like your fangs, too." She said, walking away. "Oh, by the way. You might want to invest in Kevlar. You'll need it."

* * *

"I had another encounter with a different woman today," Selene tells Amelia when she calls her from the safe house again. For some reason, she hasn't gone back to the Mansion since meeting Tara. She couldn't explain why she just felt like she couldn't go back there anymore.

"Did you get any more information?" Amelia asked.

"No. But they know something." Selene said, confused.

"What do you mean?"Amelia inquired.

"Well, I asked what she wanted before changing my eye color. She made a crack about my eye color, and then went on to say something about my fangs as well." Answers Selene.

"Not surprising. Most people react to seeing fangs." That was as far as Amelia got before Selene interrupted.

"I wasn't showing my fangs. All I did was show her my eyes, changing them to blue. With my mouth shut. After mentioning the fangs, she told me something else."

"That's odd. How could she know that then? What did she tell you?" Amelia wondered.

"She told me to invest in Kevlar that I'll need it," Selene said.

"Kevlar? As in a bulletproof vest?"Asks Amelia.

"Yes." Responds Selene.

"If she knows about you, why would you need it?" Questions Amelia.

"I don't know. Unless they truly know something we don't. Which I'm starting to think they do." Selene sighs.

"It certainly seems like it. Keep trying to find out what you can." Amelia orders.

"I haven't been back to the Mansion since this started. For some reason, I don't think I should go back there. I'm staying at a safe house, but they're all connected. Is it possible to rent a house for the duration?" Asks Selene.

"Go ahead. I'll authorize the funds. I haven't told anyone for the same reason. There just seems to be something bigger going on here." Amelia said.

"I agree. I'll let you know when I find out more." With that, Selene hung up. She sat back, thinking about what to do next.

Leaving the safe house, Selene goes to an internet cafe. Where she looks up rental apartments, there she found one that can have the windows covered with shutters, and they're willing to meet with people at night. Selene goes to visit the apartment, finding it has everything she needs, and with the owners leaving quickly for a two-month business trip that makes it perfect for her. Selene calls Amelia so that the money required to pay rent for the next two months is immediately transferred so that she can move in right away.

* * *

Selene is once again perched on the tower railing when another woman visits her. She was wearing a red and blue swimsuit with gold trim. An armband on her left arm, a sword on her back along with a shield. Bracelets on each forearm that ended almost at her elbows. Thigh-high boots, she had a headband around her forehead, and there was some kind of rope on her hip.

"Let me guess. You're the last of the Christmas Spirits to visit me to get me to change my wicked ways." Selene says, sarcastically her eyes turning blue as she prepares to fight.

"I am not here to change you." The woman in the swimsuit says, before continuing, "You can change your eyes back now. I will not fight you."

Selene is once again shocked. She has lost track of how many times this makes. But now more than ever, it's abundantly clear that these women knew things they couldn't possibly know.

"Are you going to set up that meeting?" The swimsuit woman asks.

"I think you're crazy. There's no way I'm going to do it." And with that, Selene jumps down from the tower.

Selene hears the woman in the swimsuit say as she sighs, "She was hoping you would do things the hard way."

Selene didn't have too long to wait to find out what that meant. For at the bottom, once again, she was surprised to find someone waiting for her.

"Nice of you to drop in." It was the second woman. Today she was wearing leather pants, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket.

"What do you want?" Selene asked, sarcastically.

"You know what we want, Kitten. You just don't want to do it." The in leather replies.

"Well, I'm still not going to, and there's nothing you can to do to make me," Selene says.

"That's where you're wrong, Kitten. We can, and we will." Said the woman in leather.

"I don't think so," Selene said, once more turning her eyes blue for the coming fight.

"You might want to rethink that, Kitten." The one in leather says.

"Why? I'm sure I can handle you by myself." Selene said, arrogantly.

"She is not by herself." The swimsuit woman said, landing next Selene.

"None of us have ever been by ourselves," Tara added, as she came up from behind Selene.

"If you still insist on fighting, let's take this somewhere else. Somewhere where there aren't so many people around. Cool?" The one in leather suggested, giving an address for a warehouse that was out of the way. One that no one would overhear what was happening inside of it.

* * *

Selene calls Amelia about the meeting and is surprised to find out Amelia is also coming since Amelia isn't supposed to be in town.

Arriving at the warehouse, Selene waits for Amelia before going in. Once inside, they're surprised to find chairs set up facing a TV. Now, they genuinely don't know what's going to happen. But they continue cautiously, as there doesn't seem to be anybody there.

Suddenly there's movement after Selene and Amelia have come inside. Amelia's guards are shoved back out of the door, and it's blocked to keep them from entering.

What they don't know is that there were a couple of spells on the door and warehouse. One was to ensure the guards couldn't come in. The other is a soundproofing spell to make sure no one eavesdropped on the conversation.

The television turns on, so Selene and Amelia sit cautiously and let things unfold for now. On the screen, they see a show about a girl fighting vampires and almost laugh at the inaccuracies. Another girl's shown fighting a vampire when she says, "Hi, I'm Faith." The video's stopped, and the woman in leather steps forward, handing her jacket to Tara. She had her head bowed, and when she lifted it. Selene and Amelia almost gasped as they look back and forth between the TV and the woman as she spoke.

"My name is Faith. I'm a Vampire Slayer."

"That's enough," Selene said, getting up and removing her coat as well. "Who are you, really?" She demanded, tired of the games these women were playing.

"My na... me is Fa... i... th. I told you that already, Kitten." Faith said as if they didn't speak English.

Giving her a look, Selene said, "I speak English very well and several other languages. Thank you very much."

"Good for you, Kitten. So do I. Kitten, wanna cookie?" Faith retorts.

"I don't even know what that means. I know that you need your ass kicked." Selene's eyes were now in a constant state of blue.

"If you feel froggy, jump." Faith said, getting into a fighting stance.

Tara and the swimsuit woman just give a resigned sigh. They knew this fight had to happen that the Slayer in Faith wouldn't accept anything less than knowing who was the best.

Amelia sensing something was about to happen said, "This is to be an unarmed contest." Giving Selene a look that told her she had no choice but to comply.

"Faith, you that means you as well." The swimsuit woman said as she watched Selene remove her weapons.

And then the fight was on. It started slowly, with both testing each other out. Looking for weaknesses and not finding any. Then they began to start fighting. The fight began to intensify. Each woman was making moves and counter moves. It became clear to the others after a couple of hours, no one was getting the upper hand, so they decided to stop it.

"That is enough." Said the swimsuit woman.

At the same time, Amelia was saying, "Selene stand down."

And just like the fight was over much to their disappointment.

Tara switched videos as Selene sat down. This time when it played, it showed a compilation of a woman in a red, white, and blue swimsuit, calf-length high heeled boots, silver/gold bracelets, and a gold tiara, with a rope on her hip doing various things. From flying an invisible jet to blocking bullets with her bracelets. From bending crowbars to stopping cars in their tracks. From having a sister to having enhanced hearing. From using telepathy on animals to using the Lasso of Truth to compel someone to tell the truth.

After it finished, the swimsuit woman stepped forward and said, "I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. I am known to Man's World as Diana Prince. Or as Wonder Woman."

Now it was Amelia who was objecting. "I don't believe you people. You come in here pretending to be these television characters-"

Tara interrupted what Amelia was saying by asking, "You tell us if we're telling the truth or not."

"How can we do that?" Amelia wearily questions.

"Is David your son?" Tara quietly asks.

The minute Tara asked that question a couple of things happen. Everything goes silent, and Amelia went pale. Because NO ONE knew that, after this revelation, Amelia and Selene sat and listened to what Faith, Tara, and Diana had to say.

* * *

Tara, Diana, and Faith were showing them another video. A shocking video. It started with a woman sitting perched high on a tower. She is dressed all in black Lycra with a black corset and a long black leather overcoat. A voice-over told of a War between two races of Immortals. One is her species, the Vampires. The other is her enemy, the Lycans. It spoke of how the War was supposed to have been over 6 centuries ago. But how instead it had become more dangerous, for the Lycans could now change at will. Next, there was a gunfight in a subway before it went into an underground tunnel. While down there, the woman heard a ruckus she believed to be a Lycan den. Upon arriving home, the woman headed for a weapons expert to show him the new bullets the Lycans were using — UV bullets. The Vampire Regent wouldn't believe her about the Lycan den, and barely agreed to have it checked out, but only by a particular team while insisting she stay away and get ready for a party. The woman didn't. She instead finds out that the Lycans were stalking a human and goes to find out why.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying this is our future?" Selene could no longer remain patient. With the video showing the human's information, she figured it was a good time to ask.

Pausing the video on the human's address, Tara replies, "I think we should wait until both the video and explanation are over with before we get into the question and answer segment."

"Why can't we ask questions now?" Amelia wanted to know as she put away her cell phone.

"You'll have better questions after you've seen and heard everything." Faith said with a serious tone of voice that had been lacking.

The video began playing again, showing the woman going to the human's apartment. You see that the 'police' are also looking for him. Back at the apartment, the human comes home to find someone had broken into his apartment. He had just entered when the woman grabs by the throat, saying he's being hunted and wanting to know why. When suddenly, the Lycans are all around. The human runs to the elevator as the woman fights off the Lycans. He thinks he's in the clear when the doors open up to show the supposedly dead Leader of the Lycans. The woman gets there, but she's too far away, and all she can do is shot him. When he falls, he makes sure to fall into the elevator so that he can bite the human. The woman drags the human out. Once she does, you see the Lycan Leader spit the human's blood into a vial. After that, his body ejected the bullets before he chases after them again. During the escape, the woman gets injured, causing them to crash and stay out all night. The Lycan Leader returns home to have the blood tested. It was positive.

The rest of the video is mostly Vampire politics. The Vampire Regent slips up and admits that he knows the Lycan Leader is alive when he supposedly killed him 600 years ago. That makes the woman curious and angry. She goes looking for proof and a way to get the Regent out of power. This way includes waking a Leader herself instead of waiting for the ruling Leader to arrive and awaken the next in line. She got in trouble for it but was still able to look for proof.

This leads to an attack on her and the human. She fends off the attacking Lycans while telling the human to jump to safety. When he does, he gets captured by the Lycans on the ground. The woman looks around and sees that one of the attackers is still alive.

They are getting suspicious about the ruling Leader not arriving yet. The bodyguards that were supposed to pick up the ruling Leader and Governing body of the Vampires, start to worry. So, two of them go looking for their Leaders as the other bodyguards come back alone.

The newly awakened Leader asks to see the woman, but the Regent goes to see him instead. He tries to play it off as the woman being in the wrong. That she thinks he's part of some conspiracy. When suddenly, the woman throws the Lycan scientist into the room. He tells how the Lycan Leader was looking for a genetic match that he could inject into himself, along with a Vampire Leader's blood. That to do so, it would create a Hybrid of the two that was stronger than both. Telling the scientist that the Lycan Leader was dead, he replied according to who. At what point the Vampires turn to find the Regent gone. They then are told that the Governing body had been killed, along with the ruling Leader. That leads the just awakened Leader to kill the Lycan scientist.

Next, you see what started the War. Before seeing the Regent meeting with the Lycan Leader to talk about his plan to rule the Vampires alone and have an ironclad Peace Treaty with the Lycans. As they're discussing the Vampires attack, enforce led by the woman and the Leader. While the others deal with the Lycans, she looks for the human.

Once she finds him, they try to escape away from the Leader. Only to run into the Regent who shots the human. The woman refuses to leave him and wishes the Regent dead. So, he tells her the truth about her family's death. It wasn't as she had always believed. It was her mentor that killed her family, and the Regent covered it up. When she still refuses to go with him, the Regent is about to shot her. The wounded Lycan Leader stops him. The Lycan Leader tells her to bit the human. She remembers Half-Vampire/Half-Lycan stronger than both, and she bits him. The Regent shoots the Lycan Leader, but before he can kill her, the Vampire Leader comes, and he leaves.

Once the Leader separates the woman from the now Hybrid, she knows when she says it wasn't the Lycans that he killed her family. The rest of the video is a battle between the Vampire Leader, the Hybrid, and the woman. And anybody who tries to hurt the man she loves. Even though the Leader told her his reasons, she still feels betrayed and kills him.

* * *

There was complete silence after the video was over. Amelia and especially Selene were shocked beyond words at what they had just witnessed. Finally, when Amelia can string together a sentence, "How can this be?"

Selene asks a similar question, "How is this possible?"

"We come from an Alternate Reality. As you may have guessed, things are a little different there. Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, is a television show here, but Faith's life there. The same with Wonder Woman. Here it's a TV series, and there it's Diana's life." Tara explains, "You might have noticed some inconsistencies between your life and the video."

"Yes," Selene said.

"That's to be expected. Just because the inconsistencies exist doesn't mean this video is wrong about what's going to happen." Tara continued.

"So, you're telling us this will happen two years from at the Awakening?" Amelia asked.

"Truthfully, it might happen sooner." Faith, says before going on to explain. "One thing about being a Slayer is that it comes with Prophetic Dreams. I started getting them before I became the Slayer."

"What does that have to do with this?" Selene asked. She was getting impatient.

"It is why we are here." Says Diana. "You need to listen."

"Listen to someone's dreams?" Selene, scoffed "I don't think so."

"It's about more than Faith's Dreams," Tara stated.

"Yeah, right," Selene replied sarcastically.

"Think for a minute," Diana demanded. "Kate Beckinsale looks almost identical to you, Selene. You could be twins."

"They're right, Selene," Amelia said. "I think we need to hear more."

Reluctantly, Selene agreed to hear more about why the women were here. Although, she would never admit she was more than a little startled by the video. It has shaken her up pretty badly, and she wanted to know more.

* * *

"Alright, so in my Dream creatures, I now know to be Lycans come from this Reality into ours." Faith began, "It told that they are unstoppable except by someone from this Reality, and me as it turns out. I was able to kill them, but in doing so, Themyscira got discovered. The Dream gave more information about how they came into existence, and who it was that could stop them from here."

"Selene," Amelia said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Faith says anyway.

"How could this happen?" Amelia asks.

"The movie bio states Selene's 600 years old," Faith holds up a hand to stop the protest. "But my Dream tells me that's wrong. It says you were born in 1383 and that at 7 years old, your Father built something. My Dream tells me, Amelia, correct me if I'm wrong," Faith said, looking to Amelia. "That you, Selene, were born in 1196, and that in 1200 your Father was commissioned to build William's prison by Viktor. In 1202 when you were 6, the prison was finished in time to capture William. Right, Amelia?"

"I don't know about her age, but the years for the commission and the capture are correct. It took two years to build that prison completely." Amelia replied.

"When you were 14, your nieces were born. At 20, when they were barely 6, your whole family was killed in a single night." Faith was interrupted by Selene.

"By WHO and WHY?!"

"This is the part that's gonna hurt the most. It was the winter of Lucian's escape in 1216. Viktor feared Lucian knew of William, the progenitor of all Werewolves. Whether he knew or not, Lucian had one of the keys to William's prison. To keep the location, a secret Viktor personally killed everyone who visited, seen, or had any involvement in the construction of the prison." Looking at Selene, she asked Amelia, "Is this accurate so far?"

"Yes. Lucian did escape in 1216 with a pendant. How did you know?"

Ignoring her, Faith continued, "One night Viktor came to your farm. He fed on and killed your family one-by-one. Until Viktor came to you, he spared you, Selene, because he believed that you were too young to remember where the prison was, and for your resemblance to his daughter Sonja. 'He couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry, you who reminded so much of his precious Sonja, the daughter he condemned to death.' Just like the film said, and just like the movie, Kraven saw it and helped cover it up."

When Faith said that Selene bolted from the chair and rushed toward the door, only to be stopped by the Lasso of Hestia, "Where do you think you are going?" Diana asked.

"I'm going to kill both of them," Responded Selene, looking puzzled as if she didn't want to say that.

"The Lasso of Hestia compels you to tell the truth," Diana answered her unasked questioned.

"I know you want vengeance, but there's more. A lot more. You need to sit down and listen to all Faith has to say." Tara gently touches Selene's arm as she speaks softly to her.

After Selene reluctantly agrees to sit and listen, Faith continues, "My Dream tells me the movie will take place, and what will happen afterward." She holds up a hand to keep them from talking. "After Selene kills Viktor, witnessed by Kraven. He goes back to the Mansion to kill Markus, and you and the Hybrid go to a safe house. Kraven finds that Markus already is awake when he gets there, so he tries to talk his way out of trouble after Markus has killed everyone with him. Markus drinks his blood before taking his head. Next is a couple of attacks on you two."

Selene interrupts again, "Why? Why attack me?"

"He does it, not because you killed Viktor, but because of who you are. You are the only one still living who has seen William prison and knows its exact location. Markus knows that even if you don't remember, the knowledge of its location is in your blood. All he needs is to drink even a small amount of your blood to know where it is. You go to see Tanis, and he tells you all of this before sending you to Pier 17 to meet Lorenz Macaro. You figure out that it has been Tanis who has been supplying the UV bullets to the Lycans. I'll tell you about Lorenz Macaro later. All you need to know right now is that while you were with him, Markus struck and got your blood. You are later able to fight and kill him and William with the Hybrid's help." Faith said.

"Is that all?" Amelia questioned.

"Not even close." Faith replied, before looking at an uncomfortable Selene, "Are you sure you want me to continue?" She asked, concerned that it might all be too much for Selene to bear. Or anyone for that matter.

Taking a deep breath, Selene says what she feels she must, "Yes. I need to know."

"Alright, years from now, I don't know how many. Humans will find out about you, by that I mean Lycans and Vampires. Upon discovering two separate species of non-humans, they decide to stop fighting each other and start fighting a new enemy," Faith says, looking at Selene and Amelia.

"Us." It was more of a statement than a question from Amelia.

"Yes. Humans call it The Purge. Selene, you and the Hybrid decide to leave but are captured instead. You were unaware that you were pregnant at the time. Your capturers let the child be born so they could experiment on it. Twelve years pass before your child escapes, and in the process lets you out of your stasis. After escaping yourself, you find your child. Your child gets injured, so, with help from David, you go to a Coven were you find out that the child is yours and a born Hybrid. Just as your about to leave with the child, the Lycans attack. You're surprised to see one of them is twice the size of a normal Lycan, heals instantly, and has an immunity to silver. You get knocked unconscious, David is badly injured, and Thomas gives the Lycans your child to get them to leave. Thomas defends his actions saying that his son is dead because of the child. You tell him that it was Lycans who attacked, not humans, and whatever they're up to, they needed the child for badly enough to risk showing themselves, to get for the first time in over a decade. That it was something important enough to die for, and David knew that. You leave going to get help in attacking the company that is a front for the Lycans. After a final battle in the Lycan den with the Mutant Lycan in which you kill him. You rescue the child and free the Hybrid." Faith replied.

"Now, is that all?" Selene asks, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Are you sure you do not want to stop?" Diana asks, concerned about what Selene was going through.

"I'm sure. If there is more, I'd like to hear it." Selene says, then almost whispers, "I need to hear."

"Years later, after you send the child away so not even you can find it, the Lycans will come after you, hunting you to get to your child. An ally helps you but gets hurt because of a tracking bullet. When you go to a safe house, Vampires, find you to tell you that Thomas has asked the Council for Clemency for you. Semira wants you to train the Death Dealers because the Vampires are almost extinct. When you get to the Coven and start to train the Death Dealers, you find out it's a trick. Varga poisons you with Nightshade, and he slaughters the Death Dealers so Semira can blame you for it. They also need you incapacitated so, Semira could drain your blood to gain your power. Thomas and your ally try to rescue you but are interrupted by Semira and Varga. Killing Thomas as he holds them off long enough for you and your ally to escape. Telling your ally to go North far North." Said Faith.

"You don't mean..." Amelia started to say.

"Yes, Var Dohr. The Nordic Coven. Semira sends one Vampire to follow you, a Vampire she knows is lovers with Marius. Marius is the Leader of the Lycans and the one that comes to our Reality. Semira wanted Alexia to have the Lycans attack Var Dohr. During the attack, you are literally and figuratively stabbed in the back while you're fighting Marius by Alexia. When Marius doesn't believe that you don't know where your child is, he has Alexia verify it. Once she does, Marius kills you. Seeing the water and remembering it's the path to the Sacred World, you slide beneath the broken ice of the lake. When Alexia goes to tell Semira the news of the Nordic Coven's attack and your death, she finds Semira is not in her chambers, but something else is. Blood. Your blood. Alexia takes it to Marius before coming back as if just returning from her mission. He splits his forces. Half to attack the Eastern Coven and the half, which he takes to follow a tip on your child's whereabouts. The Vampires repelled the Lycans attack, especially with your return bringing back-up from the Nordic Coven. Marius' tip proved true, and he gets your child's blood, combined with the Hybrid's and yours. It makes him almost impossible to kill. He gets distracted before he could launch another attack on either Coven. This distraction leads him to our Reality, where he did whatever he wanted, including killing humans: he and the small group of Lycans he had with him. No one could stop him except for the Vampire Slayer. Someone overheard Marius saying the only one who had a chance at stopping them was Selene from their Reality. He did not know about the Slayer or me. Until the day two idiots felt it necessary to not only tell the Lycans about me but show them as well. They were on a talk show and suddenly so, was I. I told them they were idiots to reveal to the enemy who to look out for, I didn't know what the consequences of there actions were. My fights with Marius and the other Lycans were caught on camera, causing humans to turn on me. Finding out that I wasn't completely human and looking for my origins, finding them at Themyscira. Their solution, missiles, and Themyscira's complete annihilation." Faith said, softly, almost in a whisper, choking back emotions still lingering from the Dream.

"Before you ask yes, that is all," Diana said, wanting to spare Faith the pain of reliving it anymore.

"How much of this is a Dream, and how much of it is fiction?" Amelia inquired.

"If you mean how much of it is true, it all is true. If you mean which part is from Faith's Dream and which isn't, we showed you the only fiction we know of with that movie." Tara replied, to give Faith more time to recuperate from having to relive the nightmare of watching Hippolyta and Antiope die.

"What happens now?" Selene finally speaks, breaking the silence that had descended on everyone, "You didn't come here just to warn us of three traitors. Five if you count Viktor and Markus."

"You're right." Faith said, "I didn't come here to warn you at all."

"What?" Selene asks.

At the same time, Amelia questions, "What did you come here for then?"

"Selene." Faith said.

That was as far as Faith got before being engulfed in a bright light, and then Faith disappeared.

"Tara was that you or.." Diana didn't get to finish framing her question as Tara was already answering it.

"It wasn't me or magic."

Unsure what was happening, the only thing any of them could do was wait. It didn't take long before Faith reappeared in holographic form.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. Why don't you all try to relax and get some sleep? I might be here a little longer." Looking to the side, Faith changed that, "Make it a lot longer. It's been a long night for everyone. Selene, you need some time to think about all you've learned. I'll see you soon." And with that, Faith's image once again disappeared.

"Yes. Selene, you need some time to process everything we have told you. It is almost dawn how about both of you sleeping in these two windowless rooms here. You will have privacy and be away from sunlight." Diana said.

* * *

Amelia glances outside and agrees. Selene is on autopilot and just follows along, not paying attention.

Once in her room, Amelia calls for the Council to join her and to only have Kahn's team escort them, also to not let anyone know they were coming.

Selene was having a difficult time processing everything when Diana come in.

"How are you doing with everything you learned?" Diana inquired.

Still not quite herself, Selene answered openly and honestly, "It's a lot to take in. A lot to accept. Everything I thought I knew was a lie, and my whole life for the past 800 years has been meaningless."

"I know how you feel," Diana says, sadly remembering the situation with her mother.

"How could you?" Selene questions disbelievingly.

"I am 2,546 years old. My Mother told me all my life she wished for me so much she sculpted me from clay herself and begged Zeus to give me life. She was telling me the story of our people as well. Long ago, when time was new, and all history was still a dream. The Gods ruled the Earth, Zeus King among them. Zeus created beings over which the Gods would rule, beings born in His image. Fair and good, strong and passionate; He called His creation man. And Mankind was good. But, Zeus' son grew envious of Mankind and sought to corrupt his Father's creation. This was Ares, the God of War. Ares poisoned Men's hearts with jealousy and suspicion. He turned them against one another, and War ravaged the Earth. So, the Gods created us — the Amazons to influence Men's hearts with love and restore Peace to the Earth. And for a brief time, there was Peace. But, it did not last. My Mother, the Amazon Queen, led a revolt that freed us all from enslavement. When Zeus led the Gods to our defense, Ares killed them one-by-one, until only Zeus himself remained. Zeus used the last of his power to stop Ares. Striking such a blow, the God of War was forced to retreat. But, Zeus knew one day Ares might return to finish his mission an endless War, where Mankind would finally destroy themselves and us with them. So, Zeus left us a weapon, one powerful enough to kill a God. With his dying breath, Zeus created our Island to hide it from the outside world. Somewhere Ares could not find us."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asks Selene.

"84 years in 1918, a man crashed in the waters off Themyscira. Other men were chasing him, bringing their War to our shores. After I found out about what was going on, I left Themyscira because I knew it was the work of Ares, and I had to stop him. During our battle, Ares revealed a different truth. You see, I had been told that a specific sword was the God Killer, and when I tried to use it, Ares destroy it. I looked puzzled, questioning 'the God Killer?' Ares told me that was not the God Killer; I was. He said only a God could kill another God. That Zeus left the child He had with the Queen of the Amazon as a weapon to use against Him. I called Him a liar and used the Lasso of Hestia on Him, demanding the truth. He said He was telling the truth. I had to somehow deal with all of this in the middle of a battle. Later while on Themyscira, seeing my Mother at a distance knowing the truth was hard. I was so angry for the time it took for us to come together face-to-face finally. It was the day Faith was born, and it changed everything I thought and felt towards my Mother. I was looking down into Faith's sleeping face. I knew I would do anything and everything to keep her from knowing she would have to fight to the death to save the world. I understood my Mother on a whole different level at that moment. I also knew that it was a good thing we didn't speak before then because hurtful things would have been said that would be unable to be unsaid. So, I understand how hard it is to have everything you thought your life to be turn out to be a lie. I lived it for over 2,400 years only to suddenly find out the truth. It takes time and a place where you can heal."

"Where's that?" Selene wonders softly.

"Themyscira," Diana said as she started to leave the room. "Why not come back with us to our Reality? There you will not have to fight unless you want to."

Selene was left alone with her thoughts for a moment; she thinks about going after Viktor and Kraven. But, in the end, she decided against figuring whatever kept Amelia's bodyguards out would keep her in.

* * *

As all of this was going on, Faith found herself on a spaceship. Looking around, she saw a little grey alien. Who looked like it was trying to put her to sleep. Faith moved quickly out of the way and out of the chamber. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki of the Asgard," Loki said, blinking large obsidian eyes at her.

"Yeah, I think I had an encounter with one of you before. I want to talk to Thor and my friends." Faith said.

"I do not think that is wise." Says Loki.

"I do not care." Faith mimicked him.

They spent the next couple of minutes in a staring contest that Faith surprisingly won. Loki concedes to contacting Thor and allowing her to contact her friends.

After telling them to get some rest, Faith takes another look around. She notices that this spaceship looks a lot like the one from her dream. As Faith is looking at the differences, Thor arrives and beams aboard Loki's ship.

"Loki, what are you up to now?" Thor said.

"I am trying-" Loki was interrupted by Faith.

"Look, I don't care what he was trying to do. Can we get away from here and him. I need to talk to you."

"If you insist, I will teleport you over to my ship. I need to confer with Loki for a moment." Thor then moved his hand to what seemed like a control panel on his chair, and once again engulfing Faith in a bright light before she disappeared again.

Faith appeared in a different spaceship. One that looked exactly like her dream; she was beginning to think it was no dream at all. When Thor appeared, she asked him about it. "It wasn't a dream I had about meeting you and being on this spaceship. It was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I had come looking for Loki. I thought he was coming straight here. He did not. I noticed something different in the scans I took of the planet. In narrowing it down, I found it was that there was a different Quantum Signature here. I then noticed something in your DNA and tried to teleport just you up. But, you were wrapped around the other woman so tightly I teleported you both together. If I had noticed her closeness to you, I would have separated the DNA and only teleported you. It turned out to be a good thing because-" Faith interrupted Thor.

"Since you know I'm from Another Reality, then you must know there's a good chance that your people exist in my Reality."

"I believe so, yes," Thor replies.

"Then I don't want to know anything about you or your people. Not the good or the bad. If I know, there is someone out that I could help, but was unable to I just couldn't stand it." Said Faith.

"I think I understand," Thor said. He did understand what it was like to know how to help someone and be unable to. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I got this idea when Loki beam me onto his ship. Could you use your beaming technology to transport my friends and me to various places?" Asks Faith.

"Yes, I could. Although, why would I?" Inquires Thor.

"You just implied I already help, so; you can help me. Also, if you scan the planet again, you'll find a Quantum Mirror. After we leave, you can teleport it to your ship-to study. Or not study. Either way, if it's with you, there's less chance of someone coming through it to my Reality." Replied Faith.

Thor scanned, looking for the Mirror. He was unable to find it. That caused Faith to have to tell him where it was. Having the coordinates of the Mirror, he was able to see it visually.

"What other kinds of technology do you have?" Faith questions looking around again.

"We cannot give you technology," Thor stated, almost disappointed. Humans always wanted technology.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you if you can reproduce things if you have a sample of it." Faith inquires.

"Yes," Thor responds.

"Good. If we get you a specific type of bullet and grenade, could you reproduce them?" Questions Faith.

"Yes, but-" Once again, Faith interrupted Thor.

"Alright, we'll get them. And when we are doing the things we need to get done, you can mass-produce them, so we won't even see the technology in use." Said Faith.

Thor and Faith agreed. Thor would stay in orbit and teleport them where they needed to go, as well as making the bullets and grenades for them. In return for what Faith and Tara had already done for the Asgard as well as the Quantum Mirror.

* * *

The next night Faith has Thor teleport herself and Tara to Tanis' while Diana and Selene stayed behind to protect Amelia, in case it leaked out she was in town.

When they arrived just inside the entryway, they could hear music playing. Faith had Tara stay back a little way, giving her room to maneuver. It doesn't take long for Faith to knock all three Vampires unconscious. Tara comes in to perform a spell on them, especially Tanis. While Tara does that, Faith takes a couple of the grenades and a few UV bullets putting them on the table, calling for Thor to beam them up. Faith and Thor had decided that he would take a sample put its schematics in his computer, and then send the samples back down to Faith. Just as Tara was finishing up, the UV bullets and grenades reappeared on the table. Faith then got a vial of Tanis' blood before they returned to the warehouse.

* * *

After they reappeared, Faith said, "OK. Now that that's done, I need you, Amelia, to check Tanis' blood."

"Whatever for?" Amelia inquired, confused.

"You'll see." Was the only reply Faith gave Amelia.

Tasting the blood, Amelia is surprised, "There is no knowledge of your having been there or of a Lorenz Macaro."

"Good. Because we're going to switch it up, Tara is going to stay with you and remove any knowledge of Lorenz Macaro from your mind. As well as all knowledge of us being from an Alternate Reality, Mom, you're coming with Selene and I to met Lorenz Macaro." Faith says.

"Why?" Selene asked, worried about someone messing with an Elder's mind.

"You'll see." Faith said, putting up a hand to stop the protest, "Really, it's just better you find out there."

Faith kisses Tara goodbye before saying, "Really, it is for the best you don't know about Lorenz Macaro."

With that, Faith had them teleported away, and Tara began her spell to remove all memories of their Reality and Lorenz Macaro from Amelia's mind.

* * *

They appeared in front of an older man out of nowhere, startling him. Faith quickly stopped him from sounding an alarm by hurriedly putting her hand over his mouth.

"We need your help." Faith said, removing her hand and gesturing to Selene, "She needs your help, Alexander."

"You're Alexander Corvinus," Selene said, shocked yet again. Selene understands now this is why they needed to keep all knowledge of Lorenz Macaro secret.

"There was a time I was known by that name," Alexander said.

"How have you stayed hidden all these years?" Selene asks.

"Centuries I've stood by and watched the havoc my sons have wrought-upon each other, and upon humanity. Not the legacy I prayed for the morning, I watched them into this world. And a tiresome duty. Keeping the War contained, cleaning up the mess, hiding my family's unfortunate history." Alexander replies with a heavy sigh.

"Could you not have stopped it?" Asked Diana.

"Yes," Selene said emphatically.

"Could you have killed your own sons?" Alexander asked, Diana, but Selene responded before Diana could.

"You know what Markus will do if he finds William's prison. You need to help us stop him." Selene emphatically stated.

"You are asking me to help you kill my son. You a Death Dealer, how many innocents have you killed in the 8-century quest to avenge your family? Spare me your self-righteous declarations. You are no different from Markus and even less noble than William; at least he cannot control his savagery." Alexander angerly replies.

"Anything I've done can be laid at your feet. Hundreds of thousands have died because of your inability to accept your sons are monsters. That they create monsters, you could have stopped all of this." Selene snaps back.

"You asked me a question that I did not get to answer, and I would like, too." Diana said, stopping the bickering between the two, "I am going to tell you about my family. My people were enslaved because of my Father's son. My Mother led a revolt to free our people. When my Father led his sibling in our people's defense, his son killed them one-by-one. Until only my Father remained. He struck such a blow against his son that his son had to retreat from the field of battle. My Father knew that one day his son might return to finish what he started, so he left for my people a weapon with which to kill his son. Me. My Mother knew from the moment I was conceived that I would have to fight to the death to save the world. When the time came for me to leave to fight my brother, she could have stopped me, but she did not. She knew I had to fulfill my destiny." Diana said to Alexander before looking at Faith, "I had to do the same with my daughter. I knew Faith had the Potential to have to fight to the death to save the world. I also knew that I had a way to block it. Instead of doing that, I let my daughter become what she was destined to be. Even if it meant I might have to sacrifice her life." Turning back to Alexander, Diana continued, "So, yes, I could kill my child. Just by letting her live up to her destiny. That is the difference between our families. Mine is willing to sacrifice its children if it means saving lives and you-"

"Are a selfish Bastard." Faith said, interrupting what her Mother was saying.

"Faith language." Diana reprimanded.

"What? It's true. Our family is willing to sacrifice, has nearly sacrificed members to ensure the safety of our people, and protect innocent lives. While he" She said, gesturing towards Alexander, "Won't even get off his lazy ass to stop his monsters for sons or help his Great-whatever Granddaughter."

There was silence following that statement. No one moved. No one seems to even breath.

"W... Wh... what did you just say?" Alexander asks, shocked beyond belief. Selene's not much better; she's so stunned.

"You heard me. You had William the first Lycan, and Markus the first Vampire. All the Lycans and Vampires know this, but what you alone know for sure is that you had a third son. Antony. A mortal." Faith replies.

"How do you know that?" Alexander asked.

"I have Prophetic Dreams. In one I had, it revealed that I had to come here to avert a major catastrophe headed our way to do that I needed information on all the parties involved. Antony had children who had children who had children. On down to Selene's Father. He is a direct descendant of yours. As his daughter, Selene, IS your descendant as well." Faith said.

"It still doesn't answer as to why I should help you kill my sons," Alexander said, still reeling from what he had just learned.

"Simple. In my Dream, Markus becomes a Vampire-Hybrid, and the first thing, the only thing he does is go looking for William's prison. He finds you in the process and kills you to get to the key that opens William's prison. He doesn't care about you. Only William. They both need to be killed. Markus because he will never stop looking for the prison. William because he can't be set free, and leaving him entombed in darkness is just cruel. We need to end his suffering." Faith says emphatically.

Alexander agrees to allow Selene to fed from him reluctantly. Faith pointed out he had already lost his sons the day they got bitten; all they were doing now was just putting them out of there misery.

Faith asked for two of his grenades. "You wanted to know how we got in here." She says, in response to why she needed them.

After getting the grenades, Faith contacts Thor and has him beam them up to duplicate them. While Selene feds, the grenades are copied and sent back. When she's done, they are teleported back to the warehouse.

* * *

The next night Selene and Diana went to Var Dohr while Tara protects Amelia, and Faith looked for Lucian.

Once they appear in front of the frozen waterfall, Selene couldn't help but comment, "Your friend couldn't put us on the mountaintop?"

"He set us down where Faith told him to. Put your arm around me." Diana says.

"What?" Selene asks.

"Put your arm around me," Diana said, taking Selene's arm and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Once Diana had Selene's arm around her, she wrapped hers around Selene and took off. Making Selene gasp in surprise at being flown through the air.

After landing, Selene disbelievingly at looks Diana, "You can fly?"

"Yes," Diana said, before walking into Var Dohr.

Lena, Vidar's daughter, meet them.

"We've come seeking Sanctuary. Not to fight." Selene said.

Lena backs away, saying, "Then you've come to the right place. My name is Lena follow me."

Diana and Selene are taken to Vidar, who asks, "You must be Selene. Does the great Death Dealer truly come in Peace?"

"I do," Selene responds.

"And what about this one?" Vidar asks.

"This is Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons," Selene replies, surprising Diana.

Diana recovers quickly and explains, "We are here for Selene. She needs to journey to the Sacred World."

"Why?" Vidar wants to know.

"I know." Lena answers, "I see you will need to go farther than even a Warrior of your renown has ever ventured before."

Selene is taking to where they perform the Sacred World Ritual. Diana follows to oversee it and make sure nothing happens to Selene. Selene takes the poison, and Lena puts her in a cocoon, saying, "Praise the day when it ends. Praise the eyes when it holds. Praise the sword when it kills. Praise the life that has left."

"Will this work?" Diana asks.

"Yes. When my Father first brought me down here, I was as you are now. But I have since been to the Sacred World many times." Turning to Diana, Lena continues, "I see much about you."

"Such as?" Diana asks suspiciously.

"I see you've killed your brother, given birth to a unique child and loved a-" Lena is interrupted by Diana.

"Stop," Diana said, turning to leave. Lena moves in front of her.

"I see you've lost the one you love and how much pain this gives you. Deep inside, where you always hide it." Taking Diana's hands, Lena continued.

"What else do you see?" Diana inquires.

"I see your daughter is a special child. Many battles will be fought over her." Lena stated.

"Faith is a capable Warrior," Diana said.

"I wasn't talking about Faith," Lena cryptically replied.

* * *

While Diana and Selene are at the Nordic Coven, Faith is looking for Lucian.

She finds him near one of the entrances to the Lycan den. "Hey, Fido." She says to get his attention. Faith is dressed in her Mockingjay outfit and genuinely not worried about all the Werewolves around her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Lucian asks, baffled as to how she could have known about his wolf nature.

"No. But, I know of who and what you are, Wolfy." Faith smirks.

"Is there a point to this?" Lucian asked he didn't want to kill someone he didn't have too.

"Yeah. It's not going to work." Faith says as she moves closer.

"What's not going to work?" He inquires, wondering if she knew of his plan to create a Hybrid.

"Any of it." Faith replies, moving even closer. "The Hybrid, the making Kraven Supreme Ruler. None of it will work."

"How do you know about any of this?" Lucian questions.

"I have my ways." Faith answers.

"I don't believe my plan will fail," Lucian said as he started to turn away only to stop at her next sentence.

"Kinda hard to kill someone who's expecting it." Responds Faith.

Turning back, he asked, "What?"

"Amelia. She knows all about Kraven's treachery. She's already making plans to kill him for it." Says Faith.

"It can't be. It just cannot be." Lucian mumbled. He couldn't believe it. "How could Amelia know anything about it?"

"Me. I told Amelia what you two were up to." Faith said, before reaching out quickly and grabbing the pendant. She just as quickly drew a red arrow saying, "I wouldn't if I were you. Not unless you what to meet your beloved Sonja again."

"Arrows can't hurt me. I won't let you take Sonja's pendant." Lucian angrily stated.

"This is no ordinary arrow. See the red tip?" Once Lucian's eyes lowered, Faith continued, "Where that tip hits, there's a big bang."

"You're bluffing," Lucian said, looking a little nervous.

"I'm not. I've used them in battle before." Faith said.

"At this distance, you'll be killed too," Lucian said.

"Maybe. Either way, you'll be in pieces, so it doesn't matter what happens to me." Faith said, backing away.

"I will find you and-" Lucian started to say only to have Faith interrupt him.

"Shut up. You're not going to do anything. Since this pendant means so much to you, I'll try to return it once I'm finished. If I can, that is. I might not be able to. Deal?"

"I don't have a choice now, do I?" Lucian asked, looking over Faith's shoulder and seeing Raze coming up behind her.

"No, you don't. And tell your Buddy behind me if he gets any closer you will die." Faith says without turning around.

Lucian is once again shocked by this girl. He calls off Raze. He needs time to consider what he can do about her. Maybe talk to Kraven.

As if she knows what he is thinking, Faith, says, "If you want to continue to live, don't trust Kraven." With that, she turns and walks away. Leaving a confused Lucian and Raze behind her.

* * *

Faith returned to the warehouse with the pendant.

"Well, here's the first half of the key." Faith said, holding it up.

"The Council will be here in a couple of days," Amelia says, looking at her phone.

"Now, we just need for them to agree and for Mom and Selene to come back." Faith replied, as Thor once again teleported her away.

* * *

"Greetings." Thor said, before pointing in front of Faith, "I have finished. I have researched and found this is the best way to transport ammunition."

Faith looked down and saw four large boxes full of ammunition boxes. Two had 'For 45mm' across the top of there boxes. The other two just the words 'blade' and 'disc' across the top of there boxes.

"Are the bullets in magazines?" Inquires Faith.

"Yes. As you suggested, I put the bullets in magazines for automatic machine pistols." Responded Thor.

"How many are in each box?"Asked Faith.

"There are 200 cartridges in each box." Thor said, before pointing to the other boxes and saying, "There are 40 blade grenades in each box and 30 disc grenades in each box."

"Can you give me the grenades schematics on paper so I can reproduce them in my Reality?" Faith requests as she closes the boxes after checking to make sure they were exactly what she wanted and needed and that everything was up to specification.

"I already did. You will find each grenade's schematic on paper at the bottom of their box." Stated Thor.

"Thank you so much." Faith said, standing to look Thor in the eye, "I truly mean it. Thank you for everything you're doing for us." Faith says gratefully.

"I am doing this because of all you have done for the Asgard," Thor responded in kind.

"You mean that paper that I found on my nightstand and was told from my Dream to bring with me meant something." Faith half asks half states referring to what happened when Faith and Thor met.

"Yes. It meant a lot. You told me that you did not want to know. So, I will not tell you anymore." Thor said, before pausing as if considering something. "If I gave you something, would take it with you to your Reality?"

"What?" Inquires Faith.

"Something to give to the other Thor if you ever see him," Thor said, as to not give away to much detail about what the stone contains.

"Alright, you've done so much for us, it's the least I can do." Faith said, moving closer to Thor to get whatever he wanted to give her.

"Give this to the other Thor and no one else." He held out an oddly shaped object.

"What is it?" Faith asks.

"Thor will know what it is and what to do with it." Replies Thor.

"Alright." With that, Faith went back to stand between the boxes. Once she was there, Thor beamed her and the boxes down to the warehouse.

* * *

Once again, Faith reappeared in the warehouse. This time she had four large boxes with her.

"What are those?" Asked Amelia, looking at the boxes.

"These are boxes of UV bullets and two different types of grenades." Faith replied, going to kiss Tara.

"Amelia, can you set up a meeting between Faith and Kahn?" Tara asked.

"Why?" Amelia inquires.

"Well, the Lycans are on the verge of getting UV ammunitions. Faith can meet with Kahn and tell him to start making silver nitrate ammunition for the Vampires." Tara says.

Faith finished Tara's thought by saying, "Making it a level playing field. Set up the meeting. Just with Kahn, though."

"Alright, I'll set it up," Amelia said as she went to make the call.

* * *

Kahn looked around suspiciously. He didn't know why Amelia had requested he met her here alone, but he didn't like it.

"Amelia's not coming." A voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you? How do you know Amelia?" Kahn asks.

"I'm Faith." Faith said, walking into the light. "How I know Amelia doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're in danger. The Lycans have commissioned someone to make Ultraviolet ammunition. And he already has a head start. I'm here to tell you that you need to start making silver nitrate bullets. So your War can have a more level playing field, and you're not playing catch up."

"How do you know all this? Why should I believe you?" Questions Kahn.

"Because Amelia trusts me, you should too." Faith replied, moving back into the shade. "The Council is coming here. Amelia wants your team and only your team to meet them. You're to tell no one. You'll be getting a call about it soon." Faith turns to leave only to stop to turn back, saying, "If you still don't trust me, I've been authorized to tell you. Amelia's here. She is safe, and she wants to keep her location a secret. She just thought that my telling you something so secret would show I trusted you."

"Yeah, but Amelia told you to tell me. So I'm not sure that shows all that much trust from you." Kahn said.

"She may have told me to tell you, but I still could have chosen not to say anything." With that, Faith turned and walked away.

* * *

Returning Faith found that her Mother and Selene had also returned, "Nice hair, Frosty."

Selene flashed her fangs at Faith, making her laugh while saying, "Kitten, has claws."

"I think I prefer that to Frosty," Selene said, looking around at the boxes. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to talk with someone about something. As for you, you need to take some time to think about what you're going to do next." Faith stopped the protest by saying. "I'll kill Viktor, Kraven, and Markus. I'll need your help in killing William. Until we go after William, think about your future and what you want to do." With that, Faith disappeared.

"She's right, you know. You should take a moment just to process everything." Tara said, kindly putting a gentle hand on Selene's arm.

As Faith reappeared, she said, "Now, all we have to do is wait for the Council."

* * *

Over the next two days, Amelia was busy dealing with Vampire business, Tara and Faith were busy being a couple; when Faith wasn't training that is.

As Diana and Selene spent time together getting to know each other, and how similar their story was. Both spent centuries believing a lie only to suddenly have to deal with the painful truth of being betrayed by someone they loved. Diana by her Mother's lie and hiding the truth from her; Selene by Viktor's murder of her entire family, and then lying about it so he could have her as a weapon.

Although she didn't mention it to anyone, Selene decided during her talks with Diana that she wanted to go with them when they return to their Reality.

* * *

It's finally time to meet up with the Council and Kahn's team. Faith decides to take Selene's guns, with her saying they should get vengeance for there owner and the Lasso of Hestia since Wonder Woman is staying as well.

Faith, Amelia, and Amelia's guards met Kahn's team at the train station, where the Council is just arriving. Amelia stops all conversations until they've reached the Mansion. Once there, they will need to have a meeting immediately.

Their arrival at the Mansion causes quite a stir since no one knew the Council was coming, and no one knew who Faith was or what she was doing there.

Once in the Council chamber and everyone but Kahn had left, Faith stopped him. "Just a moment. Kahn, could you hold this?" She asked as she handed him her laptop.

Kahn looked to Amelia; Amelia nodded, and Kahn held the computer as Faith hacked the security system for the Coven. Seeing that the meeting would be seen and heard, Faith began shutting down the internal cameras telling Amelia what she was doing. "Someone has been spying on everyone in here. Almost every room here is wired for audio and video, including this one." She said, gesturing to the room at large. "Right now, I'm going to shut down those cameras and mics."

"Who would-"

Kahn started to say, stopping when Amelia shook her head. Amelia knew they needed to wait, at least until Faith finished her hacking. Amelia was glad her Mother reminded Faith to take her computer. Otherwise, Kraven would have found out what this meeting was about.

Once Faith had finished, and Kahn left, Amelia began the meeting. She was letting them know about Kraven's treachery, Viktor's betrayal, and Markus' ultimate goal of releasing his brother.

"For these reasons and I'm sure others we must sign the death warrants for Viktor, Markus, and Kraven," Amelia said, finishing her argument.

"How do you even know any of this is true?" Asked Cassius.

"Let's ask him." Faith said, speaking up for the first time. "Kraven's right outside this door. So, let's ask him."

"He will lie." Said another Elder, Faith didn't get the name of.

Amelia was the one to respond, "No, he won't." She said knowing Faith had the Lasso of Truth with her.

Amelia summoned Kraven for questioning. When it became apparent he was trying to lie; Faith removed the Lasso of Hestia from underneath Selene's overcoat — seeing the glowing rope worried, Kraven.

Faith spoke over what he was about to say. "You have one last chance to tell the truth, or I will make you tell it."

"I am telling you the truth. You just-" At Amelia's gesture, Faith had Lassoed Kraven stopping what he was saying.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Faith questioned, as she tightens the Lasso.

"No," Kraven replied, shocking the Council members.

Over the next 45 minutes, Kraven told the Council everything he was involved with and who else is working against the Council. He explains everything he knows about Viktor's crimes as well, including the murder of Selene's family.

Faith removes the Lasso as Amelia says, "Do you agree with his sentence?"

"We do." The Council says almost simultaneously.

Looking at Kraven, Amelia says, "Kraven, you have been sentenced to death for your crimes against our Covens, against Vampires, and me." Turning to Faith, she nodded, before looking back as she said, "Sentence to be carried out immediately."

Kraven turns just as Faith pulled the trigger, begging for his life to be spared. He fell to the ground and reacted almost as if he had been caught in sunlight.

Seeing this, Amelia asks Faith, "The new bullet?" For some reason, she knew Faith didn't mean to use them on her people, but she couldn't remember why Faith needed them.

"Yes." Was only the response they got.

Explaining to Kahn, they were alright, and then they summoned Soren. And so, went the interrogations and executions of all those who were traitors to their kind. That included Semira, Markus, and after Faith had removed the second key Viktor.

When all had been executed, and she had the key, Faith alone went back to the warehouse.

* * *

"Well, here it is." Said Faith, holding up the key (that was in a little bag.)

"Now, all we need to do is kill William, and then we can leave," Selene said, telling them at that moment she was going with them.

Sensing Selene didn't want to make a big deal out of leaving all Faith said was, "Do you need to go home to pack your stuff or for anything else you'd like? Maybe tell Amelia you're leaving?"

"No. The night I met Tara, I packed everything I wanted or needed. While you were gone, I went to the apartment I was renting and retrieved it. I already told Amelia," Replied Selene, almost eager to leave.

"Alright, let's finish this." Faith said, going over to put on her archery gear.

Once everyone was ready, Faith signaled Thor to beam them to William's prison.

* * *

Reappearing in a tunnel, Selene led the way. When they got to the kids drawing on the wall, Faith handed Selene the part of the key she had. Selene added it to the part Faith had already taken from Lucian, and went over to lock to open the blocked passageway. Remembering to retrieve the key, Selene was about to start down the tunnel when Faith stopped her.

"Before we go any farther, we need to decide what we're going to do." Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Selene inquired, looked at Tara and Diana, who seemed content to let Faith do all the talking.

"I mean, how are we going to do this? Mom will be ready with the Lasso in case he breaks past Tara's Barrier." Faith said, pulling her bow and a red arrow around. "Who's going to take the shot? You or me? I'm good either way."

Selene started to say an arrow wouldn't kill him, but she hesitated. Somehow she knew it would. "I will." She said, giving Faith the key.

As the prison opened, Faith has no choice other than to stand beside it for both Selene and Tara to have complete access. Faith is close enough to remove the key as she stepped out of the way. Diana had seen Faith's predicament as well and throw her, her shield just as the prison finished opening, and William came out.

Selene waited for a second longer for Faith to put the shield up. Once Faith had the shield up, Selene fired and was stunned yet again when the arrow exploded as it hit William killing him. As her shock wore off, she remembered Faith was next to the explosion. "Faith?!" Selene asked, looking over at a smirking Faith. "Well, I guess that answers if you're alright."

"Yes, she is." Said Wonder Woman, "My shield is indestructible." Taking the shield from Faith, she looked around, looking especially at Selene before saying, "I think we have done all we have come here to do."

"Yeah, I just need to do one last thing." Faith said, before calling Thor to teleport the others back to the warehouse and her to a spot near the Lycan den.

* * *

"We've got everything packed up ready to go when Faith returns," Tara said, scanning the place to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind.

"Do you know where she went?" Selene questions, having seen how close the two were.

"I think I might have an idea, but I'm not sure. We need to be ready for when Faith comes back." Tara deflects.

"We are. Everything is set up just like Faith said to set. All we need now is for Faith to return, and then we can leave." Diana replied.

"Then it's a good thing I'm right here, isn't it?" Faith asks, coming over to the others.

"Where did you go?" Selene wanted to know. Now that everything was done, she was anxious to leave.

"I took Lucian's pendant back to him." Faith said as she was scanning the warehouse to make sure everything was packed up. Glancing up, she saw the looks her statement received, "I may have also, accidentally let it slip that since Amelia knows of his plan to create a Hybrid, and that since Kraven, and all his minion were dead that he may want to forget his schemes." She said with a smirk.

"Accidentally on purpose," Said a smiling Tara.

Shrugging an equally smiling Faith just said, "Maybe."

"Definitely." Said Wonder Woman. Since their return to their Reality was imminent, Wonder Woman was the persona being shown by Diana because she was the one who came through the Quantum Mirror with Faith and Tara. She would have to be the one to return with them as well.

Shrugging again, Faith changed the subject. "Are we ready to leave?"

Simultaneously they answer, "Yes."

"Alright, then let's just figure out who carries what and then we're outta here." Said Faith.

Wonder Woman gave her a look at the language she used, but then just went to help her pick up the boxes.

* * *

Once they were ready, Faith signaled Thor, who teleported them one last time to the Quantum Mirror. Once there, Tara removed the illusion spell, and Faith activated the Mirror. When Tara's spell was removed, Thor told Faith he would be able to teleport the Mirror now more quickly. Knowing what that meant Faith activated the Mirror. They were surprised to find General Hammond on the other side. Sending Tara through first, then Selene and Wonder Woman carrying two of the large boxes, and finally, Faith came through. Since Faith had a large box under each arm, she touched the Mirror's surface with her elbow. Selene and Wonder Woman prepared to catch her as Faith fell through the Mirror back into her Reality. Looking back, Faith saw the Mirror had gone black and knew that Thor had taken it.

"Hello, General. We come bearing gifts." Faith said as Selene and Wonder Woman helped her put down the boxes. "And this is Dealer."

* * *

**A/N: I had to write and rewrite this chapter as I watched the movies. Eventually, using some scenes from Wonder Woman (2017), Underworld: Evolution, and Underworld: Blood Wars. I used them to improve the quality of this chapter. I won't be doing that often. I also had to change it as I included the Asgard.**

**A/N2: Selene's age is based on the beginning of Underworld: Evolution, when they captured William in 1202. To my way of thinking, if they caught him, it meant Selene's Father had finished the prison. If they could hold him until 1383, why would they need a second, prison, at all? The first one works. If not, how was he held for so long?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello, General. We come bearing gifts." Faith said as Selene and Wonder Woman helped her put down the boxes. "And this is Dealer."

"It'll have to wait. Although, I'm curious not only about Dealer but about what else you felt was necessary to bring back from an Alternate Reality." The General said, glancing at the munitions boxes. "The reason I'm here is that we have a problem."

Wonder Woman looked around and stopped Hammond from going further. "General, perhaps we should take this elsewhere."

After ordering a few of the SFs to take the munitions boxes to the armory and leave them alone until otherwise instructed, the group moved to the Briefing Room. Once there, he told them what happened on the last mission to Captain Carter. She was giving mouth-to-mouth to a man on a planet under Goa'uld attack when she became infected with the parasite he had inside him.

"I was at the Quantum Mirror trying to figure out how to contact you." Hammond finished with a hopeless look.

"Why would you need Mockingjay? Even she can't remove a Goa'uld." Tara inquired, worried he might want Faith to kill Sam.

"I want her to talk to the Goa'uld." He replied.

"Why?" Wonder Woman asks, "Why would you want to keep such a dangerous foe so close to you? Why not kill her instead of endangering everybody here?"

"Captain Carter is an invaluable member of this command. I don't want to issue an order for her death if I can help it." What the General wasn't telling them was that his Superiors want to keep it alive for information about their technology.

"Why her, though? Surely, you have your people who can interrogate her?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Once the parasite joined with Captain Carter, it gained all of the Captain's knowledge. She knows us and is using what she knows about them against them. Since no one but Dr. Fraiser and I know anything about you. I hoped that you could talk to her. Maybe not having anything over the person interrogating her will give us an advantage." Hammond said, before continuing, "She has implied that there are ways to remove the parasites from their hosts. As well as there is an assassin after her, we need more information about both."

"I could gi-" Faith started to say only to be interrupted by Selene.

"I don't think that you should," Selene said, speaking for the first time. "If the parasite knows everything that the Captain does, then even if she doesn't know anything about you; if she ever even noticed even the slightest thing about you, she'll use it against you."

"She's right," Tara said. "Sam's more observant than most people. She's probably noticed the little things you did that most wouldn't even see."

"We can decide this later. Right now, I've ordered the Nassyans evacuated to a safe world. The last of Nassayans are about to go through in a few minutes." Hammond said, rising from his chair and gesturing for the women to follow him into his office. After shutting the doors, he asked the questions he was the most curious over. "What is in those munitions boxes, and why have you brought someone from an Alternate Reality back with you?"

"This is Selene. And we brought her back with us because she's a key component of what precipitated the events of my Dream. By removing her, we removed a big part of what the creatures needed to come to this Reality." Faith explained, looking at Selene and giving her a small smile to let her know it's not her fault as Tara gave the General the write-up of Selene's life.

"I see. And the name? I assume her last name isn't Prince." The General said as he read the information, feeling this situation was about to give him a headache.

"No. We decided that to make it easier for you to create an identity for Selene; she needs to be married, and since I'm already married to Faith, we made her Diana's wife." Tara said, with a soft teasing smile at Diana, who scowled.

"Well, I'll need her full name, date of birth, and other relative information," Hammond said, reaching for a pad of paper and a pen.

And that's how Selene, the Death Dealer Vampire, became Selene Cecilia Prince, nee Corvin codename: Dealer. When asked how she came up with these names, Selene said, "They're after my sister and Grandfather." The other women knew she meant Alexander Corvinus, her ancestor.

* * *

It was as they were finishing up that Daniel asked if Faith could help him oversee the last of the Nassyans safely off since there was a killer on the loose. Since the meeting was over and having decided to wait until after the refugees' relocation to finish talking about Sam, Faith agreed.

Entering the 'Gate Room with the Nassyans Faith had a feeling something was wrong. She couldn't figure out what until the last Nassyan woman walked through the 'Gate. As she did, an SF came into the 'Gate Room, and Faith knew what her feeling was. It was the thought in the back of her mind telling her that now would be a good time for the Ash'rak to make his escape.

When Faith's Slayer senses alerted her to the Goa'uld, Daniel was almost near it. Before anyone could react, Faith pulled Daniel back and placed herself in between the Ash'rak and Daniel. Keeping an eye on the Ash'rak, Faith said, "Everyone leaves now." When no one left, she threw Daniel through the door, saying again, "Leave NOW!"

That got a reaction from the Ash'rak pulling out a weird hand weapon; he said, "You will not stop me from leaving, Tau'ri."

"Yeah, they might not be able to, but I can." Faith said, still watching him. She senses that the others haven't left yet, so she said the one thing she knows would make them go. "GET OUT NOW! Or I'll shot you in the ass."

After that, they all left, leaving Faith and the Ash'rak alone. By this time, an alarm had been sounded, and Hammond, Diana, Tara, and Selene rushed to the Control Room. When Selene and Diana both wanted to help Faith, Tara stopped them saying, "She has to do this alone. They need to see her as a Warrior and not as a child. As someone who could protect them in battle as they protect each other."

They stopped Teal'c before he could enter the 'Gate Room. After making sure that the cameras where off, they let the fight play itself out.

As all that was going on, Faith and the Ash'rak started to square off with one other. "You may have a weapon, but I **AM** a weapon." She said as she flexed the muscles in her forearm, and a sword dropped down into her hand. "And I also have a weapon."

When the Ash'rak started to point his weapon at Faith, she sliced it off his hand, leaving him with nothing to fight.

"Since you have no weapon now, I'll put mine away." Faith said, as she once again flexed her forearm. This time the sword retracted.

"You have no chance of winning Tau'ri. I am a hunter. A hunter who always gets his prey. You cannot win, stand aside." The Ash'rak demanded.

"You may be a hunter, but I'm a predator. The Ultimate Predator. And you just became my prey." Responded Faith.

Although the cameras were off, those in the Control Room could see and hear everything that was going on in the 'Gate Room. They were curious when Faith called herself a predator.

"What did she mean by that?" Daniel asked, confused as to how Faith could be a predator. "That she's "The Ultimate Predator"?"

"Just watch. You will see." Is all Wonder Woman or any of them gave as an answer.

Back in the 'Gate Room, Faith and the Ash'rak were slowly closing in on each other. When she got within striking distance, Faith lashed out, delivering a vicious kick to the side of driving the Ash'rak back. That's when he suddenly remembered he still had his gun and pulled it.

Faith then removed her jacket, revealing bracelets just like Wonder Woman's. By now Jolinar, had died, and Sam had stabilized, so Janet and O'Neill came up to the Control Room in time to see Faith remove her jacket and hear her say, "You don't want to do that. Not only will you die quicker, but you'll also piss me off even more."

"The Tau'ri always arrogant to the last. You will not kill me." The Ash'rak said while gesturing with the gun. "I have a gun."

"No. What you have are bullets and the hope that when you're gun is empty, I'm no longer standing because if I am, you will be dead before you've reloaded." Faith said with an eery calm.

With that, the Ash'rak starts firing at Faith. When Faith removed her jacket, she lifted her arms in front of her chest, so she was ready for when the Ash'rak began shooting. She blocks all the bullets coming her way with her bracelets.

Once he's out of bullets, Faith looks at him with a smirk as she says, "My turn."

Flexing her forearm again she drops her sword down into her hand, before charging the Ash'rak, he is desperately trying to reload as she rushes him. When she gets to him, Faith stabs the Ash'rak in the abdomen thrusting upward, killing him.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, everyone except Wonder Woman and Tara are shocked and amazed at what they just saw. They can't believe it.

"How the Hell did she just do that?" O'Neill demanded. While everyone else just gave Tara and Wonder Woman silent demanding stares.

"Would you believe magic?" Tara asked, causing Selene to raise an eyebrow.

"Hell, no!" O'Neill said.

"Good, that wasn't the answer anyway," Tara replied, giggling.

O'Neill growled, but before he could say anything else, Hammond step in as Faith appeared, "What about Captain Carter?"

"I assume that she is now free of the parasite. If she is what we talked about does not matter now." Wonder Woman said.

"Sam is free of it, but she has gone into a kind of depression because it has given its life for hers," Janet replied, worried. "I don't know what else to do for her. She's stopped responding to anything I say."

"Cassandra." Wonder Woman said, then went on to explain when everyone looked at her like she just grew a second head. "She loves Cassandra as if she were her child, so why not have Cassandra try to get through to Samantha? She will probably respond better to the child than anyone else."

* * *

After Cassandra had met with Sam and she had responded a little to the little girl Tara, and Selene decided to go to see her.

"Sam, this needs to stop. And it needs to stop now." Tara says as she takes Sam's hand. "You've done nothing wrong."

"YES! I have. I threatened to kill my daughter." Sam growled as she turned away from Tara.

As Sam turned away from Tara, she turned towards Selene, who took the opportunity to speak to her. "I know what it's like to have someone you see as a parent betray you. I know the feelings and looks involved. That little girl is NOT displaying any of those things. She's only a little worried and sad that her mother and hero is hurt."

"She's right, Sam," Janet said, as she joined the others at Sam's bed. Selene moved out of the way. "Cassie is just worried about her other mother and hero, not about whatever you think you did to her. She wants you to get better. Once she found out the Goa'uld was dead and heard that you were depressed, her concerns were about you, making you well again. Cassie loves you, Sam."

"She shouldn't. I almost killed her. I grabbed her and threatened her." Sam said, despondent.

"NO! You didn't." Cassie said, interrupting Sam.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Cassie standing there with Faith. "She wanted to see Sam again, so I thought it was best if I bring her in." Faith says, with a meaningful look passing between her, Tara, and Selene.

"Cassie, I hurt-" Sam started to say only to have Cassie interrupt her.

"No, you didn't. It was Jolinar. Sam, if you had a choice, I know you would rather die than hurt me. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Replied Sam.

"Than how can you blame yourself for something you know you would never do?" Asks Cassie.

With that, Sam broke down. Janet took her in her arms as Tara signaled Faith to take Cassie out of the room. Selene silently slipped out with Tara leaving Janet to tend to Sam alone.

Seeing that they were alone, Janet takes a chance and tells Sam how she feels. Not wanting to let any more time pass by after such a close call, Janet takes a deep breath and says, "I love you, Sam." Then Janet holds her breath and hopes she didn't just ruin her friendship with her best friend.

When Sam hears this, she gasps. Sam can feel Janet tense up, expecting an adverse reaction from her. But, Janet's not going to get it. Sam has felt the same for a while now, and it has grown since the arrival of Cassie. Now, free to share her feelings out loud, Sam is about to say them when O'Neill comes into the room. Not wanting Janet to think she's alone in what she is feeling, and since her head is on Janet's shoulder, Sam whispers, "I love you, too." Hoping it's loud enough for Janet to hear. When they separate, the wink Janet gives her tells her that Janet heard her.

* * *

Once Sam was alright, Hammond was once again demanding a demonstration of what was in the munitions boxes. So after they retrieved the boxes, they once again went to the testing range so they can show what's in the boxes.

Once everyone arrived at the testing site Faith, and Selene got two of the munitions boxes out of Jeep while Wonder Woman and Tara got everyone a safe distance from them. Setting the cases down on the table leftover from the last demonstration, Faith began to open them while quietly explaining to Selene how to use the blade grenades since Alexander told them both how to use them disc grenades.

"Alright, please hold all questions and comments until after the demonstration." Faith said, then added as she saw Daniel began to open his mouth. "And Daniel after MEANS after. Okay? No, asking a question when I stop talking like you did last or like you were about to."

Daniel turns a bright shade of red at this as the others laugh, while Selene decides to go with the disc grenade first. She takes a couple of steps forward, activates it, throws it, and quickly steps back as it begins its detonation process. Once it exploded, the members of the SGC where shocked they had never seen a grenade-like that. Next is the blade grenade; once again, Selene activates it before throwing it and quickly stepping back. And once again, it explodes shocking the members of the SGC. They only knew of grenades that were oblong-shaped, not disc-shaped, that was thrown like a Frisbee.

Naturally, Sam was the first to react, "How is that even possible?" She couldn't even begin to work out the mechanics involved in making something like this happen. Of course, she was still reeling from the Jolinar incident, and telling Janet she loved her and finding out Janet loved her back, so she wasn't exactly at the top of her game right now.

"There are 40 blade grenades in each box and 30 disc grenades in each box." Faith said as she lifted a box of each grenade from the larger boxes on to the table. Once she did, she found the schematics for the grenades, taking them and the last sample grenade of each kind to Sam. Faith continues, "I knew you'd want to know everything about these grenades. So I had Dealer just demonstrate one of each, and I had the maker not only make two samples but draw the schematics for them. Kinda." She then hands the schematics to Hammond, saying, "The General has the plans if you want them. If not, have playing with your new toys." Making Sam smile, and Janet and Daniel chuckle.

"Kinda?" O'Neill inquires.

"Look, you have two new grenades to help you in this War so just shut up and be grateful." Faith snapped. Faith knew that she messed up when she said kind of and that she couldn't bring Thor into this yet, even though the SGC has heard of him.

Tara went to Faith and put her hand on Faith's back, trying to calm her down. Even if General Hammond managed to have an account set up to reimburse Faith for the money she spends on bows and arrows, this was just too much for Faith. "I think that's enough for today. Why don't you just have Sam tell you the amount you need to reimburse Mockingjay and leave it at that?" Tara says, before looking at Wonder Woman.

As Tara was saying this, Faith got another folder from the Jeep, saying, "Dr. Janet Fraiser come-" Faith stopped when Hammond and Tara both gave her a look. Clearing her throat, Faith continued, "Janet, we have something for you as well." She said, handing the folder to her.

Of course, O'Neill had to comment, "How come they get something, and we don't?" He asked.

Diana, Tara, and Faith looked at each other and couldn't resist simultaneously saying, "They're prettier." Before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

By this time, Janet had figured out what she was reading. "What is this?" She asked disbelievingly.

"What do you think it is?" Faith asked in return, before saying, "Just follow the instructions, and the rest will take care of itself."

"Faith, what did you do?" Wonder Woman asked.

At the same time, Hammond asks. "What going on?"

Faith says, looking at Selene, Tara, and Wonder Woman, "you remember when I said I had to talk to someone about something?" After getting a nod from them, Faith continued, "I went to talk to someone who could give me the formula for clone blood. I figured Janet could say she came up with because of her CDC background and have the company mass-produce it."

That statement caused everyone to be shocked. After much discussion, it was decided that Janet would begin work on the cloned blood immediately.

* * *

"Since Samantha is having such a hard time with this last mission and there is a little time before school, why not let Samantha have a couple of weeks off? Janet and Cassandra can also take time off to be with her as well." Wonder Woman spoke in a tone that brooks no argument.

After everyone left, Wonder Woman called Hammond over away from the others with Samantha, Janet, and Cassandra to ask them all something important.

"With the Jolinar incident, I think it is apparent how much Samantha and Cassandra love each other. I know what needs doing it." Wonder Woman says.

"What do you propose?" Hammond asked. He had a feeling about what was going on. Hammond knew Sam all her life, and Hammond wasn't a fool; Hammond could see how she felt about Janet and Cassandra. He hoped that whatever Wonder Woman was about to suggest would let them get around the Don't Ask, Don't Tell rule.

"Well," She said, looking first at Janet, then at Cassandra, "Before you, three go, we need to look for a new house for you because you will need it when you all move in together."

"Why would we move in together?" Sam asked, hoping against hope that her dreams were about to come true.

"Because while we are doing that, General, you will be getting second-parent adoption papers ready for Samantha. Once she gets back, she can sign them and move in to help raise her daughter. Nothing against regulations about that is there General?" Wonder Woman said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, there's nothing against regulations about two single women adopting the same child, especially when one of them is a combat soldier and could be killed at any moment as was the case today. There are also no regulations against two women sharing the same house while raising a child together." Hammond said, relieved to be able to give Sam her dream.

"Then that is what we will do." Said Wonder Woman.

* * *

And so Tara, Sam, Janet, and Cassandra began looking for a house while Faith stored the UV bullets. Then took Diana and Selene to buy a Ducati Monster 900 City, although usually blue in color Faith had it painted black. They also got Selene a black BMW M3 as well.

It takes a week before Tara finds the perfect house for Sam, Janet, and Cassandra. They have to purchase it quickly, but as Sam was signing the adoption papers and Janet was finishing up with the cloned blood, their home is ready for them to move in.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know anything about military laws. I just used that as an excellent way to allow Janet and Sam to live together without getting in trouble.**

**A/N2: The lines about guns and bullets is from V For Vendetta.**

**A/N3: The reason for the change in blood is I realized that having just come from a Reality where clone blood exists. It makes more sense that they would bring the formula for it with them rather than what I had initially. **


	17. Chapter 17

The Amazons had once come to meet them. Upon seeing Faith, they arranged for the boat to go to Amazonia to pick everyone up. Faith helped after make sure the coolers of animal blood had been offloaded for Selene to eat. Tara had put a spell on the coolers so no matter how long they were here, or how many times they were opened, or had something in them the spell would keep the blood cold.

Sam and Selene were surprised to find not only an Island but an Island filled with women. It amazed Sam and Selene the beauty that was all around, everywhere they looked. The grandeur of everything from the building to the Amazons themselves alone was worth the trip.

Once everyone settled into there rooms, and Faith along, Tara was with Hippolyta and Antiope. Diana went to talk to Selene. Diana found Selene looking out a window with a sad and melancholy look about her. Quietly going over to her, Diana, asked Selene if she wanted to talk. When Selene said, yes, Diana sat down and began thinking about how to say what she wanted to say.

"I have something I would like to ask you about," Diana said, trying to ease into the topic.

"What?" Selene questions.

"I know this. Everything is a lot to take in. I know that. I do. And I hate to burden you even more, but I cannot lie." Diana begins.

Selene cuts Diana off with a disbelieving, "What?"

"I really cannot lie. I never have. I even got into a fight about lying with Faith's Father because he lied to his boss, and I hated it. So, because of that, my question to you is, will you do a Handfasting Ceremony with me?" Seeing the shocked look on Selene's face, Diana continued, "I just cannot lie, especially about something like that. If I am going to say you are my wife, then it needs to be true."

Selene was quiet for a long time after that, Diana also stayed silent and let Selene take all the time she needed. Finally, Selene turned her head to look at Diana before speaking, "I just found out my whole life was a lie. 800 years. Everything I believed, everything I thought I knew, was a complete lie. I don't want to live the rest of my life as a lie." Taking a deep breath and looking Diana in the eye, Selene said, "Yes, I will marry you."

"I will have Mother make the arrangements," Diana said, turning to leave. "Is there anything else I can get you or that you might want while I am gone?"

Selene just shakes her head, and Diana leaves her alone.

* * *

After checking on the others, Diana goes to see Hippolyta. She needs to see if her Mother can arrange a Handfasting, and Diana wants to talk to her Mother about something.

Once it was agreed upon that a Handfasting would take place and when Hippolyta could sense something else was bothering her Young One, so once everything else was over with, she asked, "Diana, is there something else on your mind?"

"Faith recently had a Dream where creatures from an Alternate Reality came into this one, and they were almost impossible to kill. Someone decided not only to show the enemy that Faith could kill them but to tell the world as well. The Dream continued with Faith fighting the creatures, and it became apparent that she was not human. Because of this, humans began to search for her origins." Diana paused, finally realizing how difficult telling this part of the story was on Faith.

"They found Themyscira." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Faith said, in the Dream, she was standing not to you and Antiope when a Nuclear Missile hit Themyscira. That is where the Dream ended. It led Faith, Tara, and I to undertake a mission to stop the Dream from happening before it starts. We went to an Alternate Reality from where the creatures existed. We decided to stop the key events that they needed from happening. One of those key events was the removal of Selene from their Reality. They need her to become the almost unstoppable being from the Dream. Selene isn't human Mother; she is a Vampire, but different from the ones Faith fights. Selene has never taken human life for food; she does not bother humans at all; her War is with the creatures that came to this Reality, the Lycans." Diana said.

"I see," Hippolyta said, stunned.

"There is something else, Mother. While we were there, we had Selene go through some changes that gave her even more enhanced abilities." Diana held a hand up to stop Hippolyta from asking questions before continuing, "That is for her to tell. Anyway, I was not talking about that, but about something that happened. While she was going through one of her changes." Diana paused, taking a deep breath, and tried to figure out how to say what she was about to say. "There was a woman named Lena there, she was the Leader's daughter, and she could see things about me. She saw my relationship with Steve, Faith's birth, Steve's death, but she also saw something else, something surprising. Lena was saying all these things about my past, and then she said, 'she is a special child many battles will be fought over her,' to which I replied, 'Faith is a capable Warrior,' and she said, 'I wasn't talking about Faith.' She never said anything else after that. I do not see myself in any relationship, let alone one that could produce a child, Selene and I are only having a Handfasting because neither one of us want to live a lie."

"She truly knew all that about you?" Hippolyta asks, shaking her head. She finds it hard to believe.

"Yes." Diana answers.

"And Lena alluded that she could see another child in your life?" Inquires Hippolyta.

"Yes," Diana replied.

"Well, there is only one thing you can do, wait. Worrying about what might never come to past will do no good, so just wait and live your life if this child comes then love it, if not, then forget about what Lena said. Worrying will not change things one way or the other." Hippolyta said.

* * *

Janet, Sam, and Cassandra were in the middle of an argument when Diana checked on them. It started when Cassie suggested that Sam and Janet get married, and Sam felt that it was too soon.

Finally, Janet takes the fight out of Sam when she says, "Dammit, Samantha, I nearly lost before I could even love you. With our jobs, it could never be too early."

Sam was taken aback by Janet's blunt statement before realizing Janet was right. She could have died without ever having known Janet loved her or being able to call Cassie officially; her daughter Sam couldn't let even more time pass without the loves of her life being with her. "Alright, let's get married." Sam said, with her famous Carter smile before frowning a bit, "How are we going to get married?"

"You could get married here," Cassandra said, smiling, looking at her parents.

They decided to look for Diana and ask her about marriage practices on Themyscira since Faith was spending all her time with either her Grandmother or Aunt.

* * *

Diana found Selene standing on almost the same spot Diana was when Diana spotted Steve's plane all those years ago and let Selene know that Sam and Janet would be joining there Handfasting Ceremony. Selene didn't mind it was in name only, and she had other things on her mind than a marriage that wasn't a marriage.

"How are you feeling?" Diana inquires.

"I'm still having trouble coming to grips with everything," Selene says quietly.

"I was standing just about where you are standing right now the first time I saw Steve. He was flying on a plane that was having engine trouble and going to crash into the ocean. I had no idea what it was, but I did not hesitate for a moment, I jump in, swam to the strange contraption. I saved Steve and started a journey that led to incredible discoveries about myself and my Mother, forcing me to re-evaluate myself and everyone around me. You will have to do the same." Diana responds.

"Yeah, but I don't think your Mother lied to you because she killed everyone you loved, so it's not the same," Selene said, getting angry at the comparison.

"It is. Betrayal, no matter in what form it takes, is something that is not easily forgiven nor forgotten because betrayal is the ultimate breach of trust. The killing of your family was not as painful as Viktor's betrayal. To know he had gained your trust all the while knowing he was the one truly responsible for your pain is by far the worse pain is it not?" Diana inquires curiously.

Selene turns to Diana with tears in her eyes she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out as Diana continues, "You never had time to grieve, to mourn properly. You woke up one night to the sounds of your Niece's screams, and after finding all your family dead, you ran into Viktor, who started you on this path. You felt if kilt the Lycans that killed your family, you could let yourself grieve, finally mourn them; soon, you realized that would not work, so it was if you killed all the Lycans you could rest. Now, after 800 years, you know that is not going to fill that void." Diana said as Selene's tears came faster. Looking over Selene's shoulder to see Antiope coming towards them, Diana shakes her head silently, telling Antiope to stop before continuing, "What you need right now is to mourn finally, grieve finally. Let it out, Selene. Grieve for your family, mourn them. Heal." And with that, Selene breaks down and finally begins the grieving process, and she finally lets herself mourn her family.

Antiope quietly leaves, leaving Diana to caring for the upset Selene. What she wanted can wait taking care of Selene's pain comes first.

* * *

For the next few days, while Diana helped Selene finally grieve for her family, Faith and Tara are with Faith's Grandmother or Aunt. Sam, Janet, and Cassandra were spending time together, but the closer the Handfasting Ceremony day came, the more Sam started to express doubt about going through with it. So much so that it was beginning to bother Janet, until one day when they were on the beach, Janet was down by the water, and Sam and Cassie were sitting closer to the cliffs when Cassie made a profoundly insightful statement.

"You want to adopt me." Cassie states.

Taken by surprise, Sam could only sputter, "Of course." And wonder where this was heading.

"You met me, and less than a week later, you were saying you loved me and wanted to adopt me," Cassandra said.

Now seeing where this was heading, Sam tried to explain, "That's different."

"No, it's not," Cassie said, before running down to Janet at the water's edge.

"She is right," Hippolyta said, coming up from behind Sam. "You love someone enough to make them a part of your life no matter in what way then you should just embrace your life with them. Faith tells me you recently came close to death; this more than anything else should tell you how precious life and love is." With that, Hippolyta turns and walks away, knowing it was up to Sam to make the next move.

Sam takes some time to think about what Hippolyta said and realized Hippolyta is right. Sam goes up to Janet and upon reaching her drops down to one knee while taking a surprised Janet's hand saying, "We could have lost each other without ever really having found each other. I was afraid we hadn't known one other that long, let alone known our feelings long enough for a relationship to begin. How could we get married when we don't have that kind of foundation? Also, I was afraid of losing you like I lost my Mom," Sam held up her hand to stop Janet from speaking and continued with what she was saying. "I know it's not the same, and there are no guarantees I just want you to be safe as I know you want me to be. So, if you're still willing to take a chance on me, will you Janet Elise Fraiser do me the incredible honor of marrying me and helping me to raise our daughter together?"

With tears in her eyes, Janet looked first to a smiling Cassandra than back to Sam before saying, "It's about Damn time!" Sam chock out a little chuckle when Janet said that but waited for her to continue, "Yes, Samantha Marie Carter, I will marry and raise our daughter with you." Janet said while tugging on Sam's hand to pull her up and into a kiss.

"OK. Since you've kissed and made up, can we please build sandcastles now? You promised?" Cassie whined, looking at Sam and Janet with sad puppy dog eyes.

"And so it begins," Sam says while looking at Cassie in mock exasperation.

"Yeah. Every time we try to have a private moment from now on, our daughter is going to interrupt it. Welcome to the joys of parenthood." Janet says, shaking her while looking at both Sam and Cassie fondly.

"Oh, swell. Thanks, you could have given me a warning." Sam says, in mock seriousness. "Is it too late to get out of this?"

"Yeeeessssss!" Cassandra hisses at Sam while grabbing her hand. "Come on. Sand. Castles. Now. Let's go!"

Pulling on Sam's hand, the little girl doesn't give her a choice this time. It was now officially time to play and to forget all the serious stuff.

* * *

Now on their way back to Man's World, all except the sleeping Cassandra were lost in their thoughts.

For Sam and Janet, it was a little weird to have a Honeymoon before the Wedding, but they didn't care because all that matter to them is that they finally had each other and their daughter. Knowing they were married and that they could finally safely live a semi-open life seemed just about perfect to them.

For Selene, the trip was a cathartic experience. To be able to have an emotional release and grieve for her family was healing. For the first time in 8 centuries, Selene could finally tell stories of her Mother, Father, Sister, or Nieces without feeling a burning rage or guilt. Talking to Diana helped Selene find a little bit of peace.

For Diana, it was an emotional rollercoaster, being there for Selene brought out so many unresolved feelings for her entire relationship with Steve. Finding out that she had a Father, that her Mother had lied to her, and killing a Brother that she never even knew existed; it was a lot for Diana to process, and until now, she never truly accepted everything that's happened. Just through the process of helping Selene, it helped Diana examine and work through her issues, and now Diana felt she could finally move forward free of the past.

For Faith, she was both happy and sad. Her Mother's Handfasting was something that brought Faith great joy. However, the decision to stop coming to Themyscira was a hard one, but the right one. They couldn't risk anyone finding the Island, so to protect it from the outside World, Faith, Tara, and Diana agreed that it would be best if they didn't visit for a while.

For Tara, she just wanted to be there for her family. Tara knew that Faith was taking not being able to visit hard, and she tried to help Faith adjust to not seeing her Grandmother and Aunt as much. With Diana, it was another matter. Tara could see Diana was more at peace with the past and yet still upset with it also. Tara desired to be there to support not just her Mother-in-Law but her second Mother. And now, with Selene officially joining the family, Tara wanted to be there to help Selene adjust to her new situation in any way she could.


End file.
